Par désir de vengeance
by Caralice
Summary: L'arrivée de Blaine, un nouvel élève au comportement provocateur, remet en question la position de Kurt en tant que tête brûlée-en-chef de McKinley et menace de mettre à jour un secret compromettant. AU Badboy!Kurt & Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous, nouvelle fanfiction ! Je ne vais pas disserter sur 20 pages, je vous laisse la découvrir, j'aimerais seulement mettre un gros

**WARNING**

**Cette fanfic aborde des sujets susceptibles de mettre mal à l'aise certaines personnes.**

Je ne vous dis pas de quoi il s'agit pour ne pas gâcher le suspens, mais soyez prévenus. Je remettrai un warning au début des chapitres en question, celui-là n'est pas concerné.

Ah, et le langage qu'utilisent les personnages est parfois un peu cru, ceux qui ont les oreilles/yeux sensibles sont prévenus.

Pour finir je veux remercier ma bêta emicrazy pour sa relecture attentive, sa patience et ses conseils avisés.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les noms des personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à la FOX.

* * *

><p>Kurt fit claquer sa langue contre son palais pour faire comprendre qu'il s'ennuyait. Son professeur de Français lui lança un regard noir mais s'abstint de faire une remarque. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à essayer de faire tenir Kurt Hummel correctement en classe. Au contraire, le garçon était en ce moment relativement silencieux et il tenait à en profiter aussi longtemps que possible. Kurt s'étira longuement, puis regarda sa montre d'un oeil morne. Un quart d'heure avant la pause déjeuner.<p>

Il jeta un regard à la fille assise quelques tables devant lui. Depuis le début du cours elle n'avait pas arrêté de se retourner pour le dévisager, détournant brusquement la tête quand leurs regards se croisaient. Un rictus de mépris se peignit sur le visage du garçon. Quelle idiote. N'avait-elle jamais entendu parler de lui ou pensait-elle vraiment qu'il puisse soudain s'intéresser à elle ? A une _fille _? Non, pensa-t-il, elle avait forcément entendu parler de lui. Tout le monde à McKinley le connaissait et savait qu'il ne jouait pas dans cette équipe.

Il sortit un miroir de poche et vérifia que ses cheveux étaient en place, c'est-à-dire savamment érigés en une sorte de crête qui penchait un peu sur le côté. Elle lui avait coûté des litres de laque, mais le résultat était satisfaisant et au moins elle tiendrait toute la journée. Il inspecta sa peau pâle et sans imperfection.

"Mr. Hummel, vous êtes dans un cours, pas dans un salon de beauté, lança le professeur avec un accent désespéré dans la voix."

Cette remarque aurait pu provoquer des rires sachant qu'elle s'adressait à un garçon, mais Kurt jeta un coup d'œil circulaire par-dessus son miroir et personne ne rit.

"Je l'avais remarqué en vous voyant, monsieur, répondit-il sur un ton poli et dans un français parfait."

Le professeur rougit d'un coup. C'était exactement ce qui était agaçant avec ce gamin. Il était insolent, impoli voire grossier, mais c'était un très bon élève, du moins dans sa matière.

"Rangez ce miroir et essayez de rester concentré pour les dix minutes qui restent."

Kurt lui lança un regard vaguement intéressé et sortit un crayon noir qu'il utilisa pour souligner le contour intérieur de ses yeux, qui s'était estompé depuis le matin. Le khôl faisait ressortir le bleu de ses iris et lui donnait un regard difficilement soutenable quand il y associait du dédain profond, son expression la plus courante. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir Karofsky et ses gorilles baisser les yeux à chaque fois qu'ils le confrontaient un peu trop longtemps.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait de son maquillage, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac à lanière en cuir noir qu'il avait customisé avec quelques clous pointus en métal et boucles en fer. Dès que la cloche sonna, il se leva sans attendre que le professeur donne les devoirs pour le cours suivant et sortit de la salle d'un pas décontracté.

"Hey Hummel ! l'interpella la voix d'un joueur de hockey quelconque alors qu'il traversait le couloir."

Un petit nouveau visiblement.

"C'est toi Hummel ? Ta maman ne t'a pas expliqué que ce sont les filles qui se maquillent ?

- Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ?

- Je n'ai pas peur des filles."

Kurt soupira. Toujours les mêmes mauvaises blagues. C'était lassant.

"Dis-moi... dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, obligeant l'autre à se pencher légèrement en avant pour l'entendre. Est-ce que tu imagines l'état de tes testicules quand elles auront dit bonjour à ma botte gauche ?"

Il leva la jambe pour laisser l'autre contempler ses bottes en cuir d'où dépassaient quelques bouts de ferraille. Le joueur de hockey pâlit légèrement.

"Alors retourne jouer à la marelle avec tes copains et sois gentil, ne viens pas répandre ton odeur de sueur autour de moi."

Il le laissa planté là et se dirigea vers le self, où il se servit quelques légumes et une pomme. Il surveillait de près le régime destiné à le faire rentrer dans ses jeans skinny noirs toujours plus serrés. Il s'assit seul à une table et sortit son livre d'Histoire pour relire le cours une dernière fois avant son interrogation de l'après-midi.

"Hey Hummel, ton régime c'est pour les lapins ou les poufiasses anorexiques ?"

Kurt ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre et se contenta de lever son majeur en direction du groupe de gros bras qui venait de passer devant lui. Il entendit les femmes qui s'occupaient du service pousser des cris d'indignation mais ne quitta pas son livre du regard.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se considéra comme fin prêt et rangea son manuel. Avant de quitter le self, il se dirigea vers la table des filles du Glee Club : Rachel, Mercedes et Tina étaient les seules personnes du lycée à qui il pouvait coller le verbe « apprécier ». Il n'aimait pas particulièrement trainer en leur compagnie, mais il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur elles si un jour il avait un problème. Elles l'accueillirent avec un sourire amical.

"Salut Kurt, commença Rachel dès qu'il fut à portée de voix. Écoute, j'ai regardé ce que nous pourrions faire comme duo tous les deux pour la compétition de cette semaine, et je crois que nous devrions reprendre une chanson de Bon Jovi.

- Je pensais plutôt à Nightwish, en réalité.

- Ce n'est pas un peu trop... sombre ?

- J'ai trouvé le morceau parfait. The Phantom of the Opera. Adapté d'une comédie musicale, repris par Nightwish. La chanteuse est connue pour avoir une tessiture inhumaine, il n'y a que nous qui pouvons le faire.

- O-ok, capitula Rachel. Tu m'as eue à "tessiture inhumaine" "

Mercedes haussa les sourcils. Kurt faisait partie des très rares personnes capables de faire capituler Rachel, et elle s'en étonnait toujours.

"Je t'envoie le fichier audio en rentrant ce soir, annonça-t-il. A tout à l'heure."

Il tourna les talons. Ça avait été trop facile. Ils allaient gagner ce concours de duos haut la main, comme d'habitude.

Il alla s'asseoir dans la salle de cours d'Histoire, où quelques élèves étaient en train de réviser une dernière fois leur cours en vitesse. Il posa son sac au fond de la classe, s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les pieds sur la table. L'une de ses camarades de classe lui lança un regard scandalisé, tandis qu'une autre le dévisagea avec un air éperdu. Kurt n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait cet effet sur les filles, mais il aimait en jouer. Il fit mine de ne pas la remarquer et lécha la commissure de ses lèvres comme pour en enlever une miette invisible. C'était stupide, mais à en croire la tête de la fille, ça marchait.

"La prochaine fois que tu regardes quelqu'un comme ça, arrange-toi pour que ce soit moi."

Kurt se figea. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, cette remarque lui était adressée. Et il ne connaissait personne qui avait assez de culot pour le faire. Il tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

C'était un garçon de taille ridiculement petite, au blouson en cuir râpé et... _ok, _pensa Kurt_. Il n'était pas si petit que ça. _Et son blouson lui allait plutôt bien. Il le dévisagea de haut en bas. Des boucles brunes négligées, de grands yeux noisettes surmontés de sourcils à la forme étrange, un piercing à l'arcade gauche. Et deux à l'oreille gauche. Un tee-shirt blanc près du corps et un blouson en cuir par-dessus. Une ceinture en cuir, un jean troué aux genoux et des bottes en cuir. Avec quelques retouches vestimentaires, enfin un individu susceptible de l'intéresser. Mais pour le moment, il venait de faire une grave erreur en s'adressant à lui de cette manière.

"Tu es qui ? demanda Kurt sur un ton un peu agressif."

Tous les élèves avaient levé la tête vers le nouveau venu. Ceux qui rentraient à l'instant dans la salle de classe le dévisageaient de haut en bas avec un air étonné.

"Le nouveau meilleur coup du lycée. Tu veux vérifier tout de suite ?"

Kurt cilla. On ne s'était jamais permis de lui adresser la parole de cette manière en public.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé par les mecs qui récupèrent leurs fringues dans les poubelles du magasin discount du coin...

- Je peux les enlever si tu veux.

- ...et dont l'hygiène corporelle est plus que douteuse.

- Ah ! Mr Anderson, s'exclama la professeur en entrant dans la salle de classe. C'est bien vous ? Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade, Blaine Anderson, annonça-t-elle en s'adressant à toute la classe. Il vient d'une école privée. Asseyez-vous Blaine, et remplissez ce formulaire d'information pendant que vos camarades font leur contrôle."

Blaine obéit docilement et alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle, à la table à côté de celle de Kurt, qu'il dévisageait d'un sourire narquois. Agacé par son attitude, Kurt fit grincer le piercing qu'il portait à la langue sur ses dents. Les élèves les plus proches d'eux grimacèrent.

"J'ai hâte de voir ce que ce piercing peut faire comme prouesses, murmura Blaine tout en faisant un geste suggestif."

Kurt se pencha sur le côté pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait que Blaine qui puisse l'entendre.

"Ici, murmura-t-il d'une voix glaciale, c'est moi qui sort les remarques insolentes au milieu des cours. Tu viens d'arriver, alors tu l'écrases. Sinon je te promets que tu vas très vite retourner pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère."

Il reprit sa place normale et sonda le visage de Blaine pour déceler sa réaction. Le regard du garçon s'était assombri mais il ne semblait pas du tout impressionné.

"Tu es quoi, au juste ? Une oie blanche en costume masochiste ?"

Kurt fit de nouveau claquer son piercing sur ses dents et adressa au nouveau venu un geste obscène. L'autre rit, coinça une cigarette derrière son oreille et reporta son attention sur la feuille qu'il devait remplir.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous ! Voici le deuxième chapitre.  
>Je remercie une nouvelle fois <strong>emicrazy<strong>, ma bêta, pour sa relecture et ses conseils précieux.

Pas de **warning** particulier pour ce chapitre, seulement du vocabulaire pas très fin.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 2<p>

Lorsque la sonnerie de fin de cours se fit entendre, Kurt se leva et sortit le premier de la salle comme à son habitude. Blaine le suivit des yeux avec insistance. Enfin, c'était plutôt son derrière délicatement moulé dans son slim qu'il regardait. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait ce Kurt très attirant. Il aimait son aspect un peu fragile sous cette carapace de teigne semi-gothique. Il aimait son insolence et le regard hargneux avec lequel il l'avait dévisagé pendant une bonne partie de l'heure. Pourtant, Blaine était presque sûr qu'il plaisait au jeune homme. Il se savait séduisant, et il réussissait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait que ce soit des filles ou des garçons. Il n'y avait aucune raison que Kurt déroge à cette règle. Blaine était convaincu que le jeune homme était sensible à son charme naturel mais trop prétentieux pour l'admettre. Il sourit pour lui-même. Il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant, car il avait vraiment envie de lui.

A peine sorti dans le couloir, il le chercha des yeux et l'aperçut dans un coin des casiers en train de taper frénétiquement un message sur son portable. Parfait.

"Il reste dix minutes avant le prochain cours, on a le temps de faire ça vite fait bien fait."

Kurt leva les yeux avec un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il le dérangeait.

"Faire _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Ce que tu veux. Je pensais te faire jouir avec les mains, mais c'est vrai que ma langue s'ennuie un peu."

Kurt resta estomaqué par le culot du nouveau venu. Blaine s'empara de la cigarette coincée derrière son oreille et l'alluma d'un geste habille. Kurt se reprit.

"D'où tu débarques ? Fumer dans le lycée est interdit. Et je ne veux pas de ta merde dans mes poumons.

- Ça m'excite de faire des trucs interdits, répondit Blaine soufflant un nuage de fumée. Alors, on y va ?"

Il détailla Kurt de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur. Celui-ci croisa les bras et le dévisagea avec dédain.

"Qui te dit que j'ai envie de toi ?

- Hmm. Ton regard lubrique pendant le contrôle d'Histoire. Tu as passé plus de temps à regarder sous ma table que sur la tienne.

- Tu es crade, tu es vulgaire et tu pues la clope, répliqua Kurt en rosissant légèrement."

Il ne pensait visiblement pas s'être fait remarquer. Blaine le trouvait de plus en plus désirable, avec ses petites manies de vierge effarouchée.

"Vraiment ?"

Il le prit par la taille et colla presque ton torse contre le sien. Kurt recula, dégouté par l'odeur de la cigarette.

"Lâch- "

Blaine lui saisit alors le bras au niveau du coude. Kurt se dégagea brusquement et lui retourna une gifle retentissante. Blaine tituba, complètement déséquilibré, et finit par s'étaler en arrière sur le sol froid du hall. Tous les élèves présents s'étaient figés et les regardaient avec un air choqué. Même Kurt semblait étonné par son propre geste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? demanda la grosse voix de Coach Beiste."

Blaine regardait à présent Kurt avec un air mortifié. Il avait déjà été impliqué dans de nombreuses bagarres et avait déjà reçu beaucoup de coups, mais celui-là l'avait totalement pris de court. Il était totalement injuste. Il n'avait fait que le taquiner.

"Ri-rien, répondit Kurt."

Mais la couleur rouge vif de la joue de Blaine parlait d'elle-même.

"Vous l'avez frappé ? La violence est interdite dans cette école ! Filez dans le bureau du principal, Hummel !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Dépêchez-vous avant que je vous y traine moi-même !"

Kurt ramassa son sac d'un geste furieux et lança un regard assassin à Blaine.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Beiste en se penchant pour ramasser la cigarette encore fumante par terre. _Vous étiez sérieusement en train de fumer à l'intérieur du lycée,_... _?_

- Anderson, l'informa Blaine sur le ton de la conversation.

- Filez chez le Principal Figgins vous aussi ! PLUS VITE QUE CA !"

Blaine se releva, cala du mieux qu'il put un petit sourire insolent sur ses lèvres et partit à la suite de Kurt. Celui-ci se retourna et articula très nettement une insulte, à laquelle Blaine ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas perdre une bagarre, et encore moins en public. Il serra les poings dans les poches de sa veste et tenta d'ignorer les sourires moqueurs qu'il croisa en gagnant le bureau du principal.

~oOo~

"Mr Anderson, je vous félicite. Vous avez réussi à tenir exactement une heure et vingt-deux minutes dans cette école sans vous faire remarquer.

- Record personnel, commenta Blaine avec un sourire poli.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Mr Anderson ! Le lycée McKinley a accepté de vous prendre comme élève malgré votre dossier scolaire surchargé. Vous pourriez au moins faire l'effort de vous plier au règlement intérieur.

- Je ne me plie que dans une seule situation, et c'est justement celle que j'étais en train de proposer à Kurt quand...

- La ferme ! l'interrompit Kurt en grimaçant."

Figgins ne parut pas saisir l'allusion.

"Mr Hummel, restez poli je vous prie. Le Coach Beiste vient de me rapporter que vous avez levé la main sur Mr Anderson au beau milieu du hall...

- "levé la main" ? Je ne suis pas une tapette, je peux endurer, répliqua Blaine, vexé."

Kurt tourna vers lui de grands yeux dégoutés. Pas un regard froid et calculé, un regard sincèrement répugné.

"Là n'est pas la question, Mr Anderson. La politique de cet établissement condamne fermement la violence. Mr Hummel, votre geste sera inscrit dans votre dossier scolaire et je vous donne une semaine de retenue...

- Qu-quoi ! Mais c'est lui qui...

- A vous aussi Mr Anderson. Dorénavant vous garderez vos cigarettes pour l'extérieur de l'enceinte de ce lycée. Vous viendrez tous les deux effectuer des travaux d'intérêt général après les cours, à partir de demain soir. Et estimez-vous chanceux de ne pas être suspendus."

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à "_putain._.." s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt. Il adressa un signe de tête à Figgins pour lui signifier qu'il avait enregistré l'information et les deux garçons sortirent dans le couloir.

"Sache qu'on ne me met pas une branlée au milieu du couloir, Hummel, murmura Blaine avec une voix grave. Si tu n'avais pas un si joli petit cul je t'aurais réduit en bouillie.

- Trop aimable à toi. C'était la première et la dernière fois que tu posais tes pattes dégueulasses sur moi. Maintenant dégage de mon chemin, tu m'as assez pourri ma journée comme ça."

Blaine lui envoya un petit baiser insolent du bout des lèvres. "_La première et la dernière fois..._" C'est ce qu'on allait voir. Il aimait qu'on lui résiste, cela l'excitait encore plus. Une partie de lui détestait ce petit insolent trop apprêté et l'autre avait envie de le prendre violemment contre le premier mur qui se présenterait.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et alluma une autre cigarette, tout en restant à l'intérieur pour ne pas subir la morsure du froid. Ce qui l'agaçait le plus, c'était que Hummel venait de s'en prendre directement à sa réputation en le mettant KO devant tout le monde, et il était très rancunier. Il ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'il était une victime, et ce dès son premier jour de cours. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ce que les gens le respectent, et plus il lisait d'appréhension dans leurs yeux mieux il se portait. Or il ne pouvait effacer de son esprit les regards moqueurs qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'au bureau de Figgins. Hummel avait eu le dessus sur lui l'espace d'une seconde, et il en payait déjà le prix.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait vraiment envie de se taper cette petite frappe en porcelaine. Une fois terminée, il écrasa le reste de sa cigarette par terre et s'appuya sur le mur, songeur. Soudain, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Il avait une petite idée de la manière dont il allait se venger de Hummel tout en prenant un peu de bon temps.

"Hé ! Le nouveau !"

Blaine leva ses yeux ambrés vers le groupe de cinq énormes gorilles qui s'avançait vers lui. Il sortit du sas d'entrée du lycée et leur passa devant avec un air désinvolte, faisant mine de ne pas les entendre. Il ne tenait pas à déclencher une bagarre et retourner dans le bureau de Figgins aussi rapidement.

"Je te parle !"

Blaine ajusta sa veste en cuir et glissa une main nonchalante sur son crâne pour ébouriffer ses boucles brunes.

"Laisse-tomber, Dave. Il se laisse marcher dessus par Hummel, c'est une fiotte."

Cette fois, Blaine se figea.

"Tu aimes être dominé, le nouveau ? Ça te fait triper d'être remis à ta place par Hummel ?

- Il parait qu'il t'a mis une sacrée beigne. Vu les bras qu'il a, soit tu es une mauviette, soit tu l'as laissé faire parce que tu aimes ça.

- Et on ne veut pas de mauviette ici, tu comprends ? On a déjà une tapette-en-chef qui croit qu'elle nous fait peur, on ne tient pas à ce qu'elle se forme une bande de copines."

La haine brillait à présent dans les yeux de Blaine. Ils étaient cinq et il était seul. Il leur aurait facilement rabattu leurs caquets un par un, mais là ils étaient trop. Et il s'était déjà fait remarquer aujourd'hui.

"Est-ce que tu as peur de Lopez aussi ?

- Regarde comme il sert les points. Relax, tu vas te faire mal.

- Fermez vos gueules, abrutis."

Les cinq brutes se turent, interloquées.

"J'explose vos faces de babouins quand vous voulez, ok ? Hummel s'en est tiré parce qu'une espèce de mammouth en short nous a séparés, mais il va bientôt pleurer sa mère. Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir à expliquer à vos mamans pourquoi vous avez le nez arraché, cassez-vous.

- Houuuuu. Il s'énerve le nabot !

- Ok Seth, c'est bon, intima le dénommé Dave. On n'a pas envie de se taper le nettoyage des chiottes pendant une semaine, alors on va éviter de te régler ton compte ici. Mais si on te tombe dessus en dehors du lycée...

- Je n'attends que ça, le provoqua Blaine.

- Ne t'avise pas à traîner dans les parages. C'est pour ton bien."

Ils passèrent leur chemin, le laissant seul et bouillonnant de colère au milieu du hall. Oh, et puis merde. Il fit demi-tour et sortit du bâtiment. Il commençait sa première journée en séchant quelques cours, mais tant pis, il en avait déjà par-dessus la tête de tous ces crétins. Il traversa le parking du lycée d'un pas rapide et se dirigea vers le hangar à motos. Un petit tour dehors et quelques excès de vitesse lui feraient le plus grand bien. C'était la seule chose qui réussissait à le calmer quand il avait les nerfs à vif.

Il chercha l'engin des yeux en s'approchant. Soudain, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il poussa un cri à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et la rage. Sa moto, son bien le plus précieux au monde, gisait par terre couchée au milieu des autres. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine quand il s'approcha. _Un crétin l'avait juste fait tomber, elle n'avait rien_... l'effroi lui fit faire un bon en arrière. Il détourna le regard, les poings devant les yeux. C'était trop. C'était insoutenable.

Sur la belle carrosserie rouge sombre et brillante de l'engin s'étalaient des rayures grises, assez épaisses pour former le mot _"pédé_". Des larmes de haine lui brouillèrent la vue. Comment avaient-ils osé ? De quel droit avaient-il bousillé la seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter un peu réconfort ? Dans un élan de rage, il comprit qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver le coupable. Des dizaines d'élèves l'avaient vu arriver sur cette moto le matin-même, et ils avaient très bien pu se passer le mot. Il prit une grande inspiration, engouffrant autant d'air qu'il pouvait dans ses poumons. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Hummel. Il l'avait rabaissé devant tout le monde. A cause de lui, il était devenu le nouveau souffre-douleur du lycée. Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, Hummel allait payer.


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour les reviews et les mises en Alertes/Favoris ! Je suis super contente de voir que cette fanfic vous plait, je m'éclate en l'écrivant !

Voici le chapitre 3, toujours pas de Warning (à part le registre de langage habituel). Bientôt bientôt.  
>NB : certains vont peut-être grincer des dents par rapport à Santana, mais j'avais besoin de ce genre de personnage, et qui mieux qu'elle pouvait remplir ce rôle.<p>

Comme d'hab, merci à ma bêta **emicrazy** pour ses conseils et sa relecture !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3<p>

Le lendemain, Kurt ne vit presque pas Blaine de la journée et s'en porta très bien. Ils n'avaient presque pas de cours en commun, et l'autre semblait décidé à sécher ceux pour lesquels c'était le cas. Il passa une journée plutôt tranquille, faillit se faire renvoyer de Mathématiques pour avoir commenté à voix haute la lenteur du professeur, d'Anglais pour s'être servi d'un coin de son contrôle pour jeter son chewing-gum et de Français pour s'amuser à graver des mots grossiers au compas sur sa table. Mais il savait toujours où se trouvait la limite de tolérance de ses professeurs, et même s'il posait ostensiblement l'orteil dessus, il ne la dépassait jamais. Ce comportement devait faire de lui l'élève le plus agaçant de l'histoire de McKinley, mais il adorait ça.

Dans l'après-midi, il participa à une réunion du Glee Club et se disputa avec Santana comme à chaque fois. La jeune femme se permettait sans cesse de faire des remarques piquantes sur son look et sa sexualité, et il répondait toujours avec une répartie glaciale. Ils se disputaient également pour les choix des chansons, pour les chorégraphies, pour les costumes, pour tous les petits détails les plus inutiles de leurs performances, et aucun des deux ne voulait jamais reconnaître qu'il avait tort devant l'autre. Kurt reconnaissait que cette attitude était puérile et au fond, il ne détestait pas Santana comme il détestait les brutes de l'équipe de hockey ou Karofsky. Mais elle lui permettait de se défouler sans trop de risque de se prendre un poing dans le nez. Et il était quasiment sûr qu'elle le voyait de la même manière.

En réalité, la seule chose qui pouvait assombrir sa journée était la punition que Figgins lui avait donnée la veille. S'il n'y avait pas autant tenu, il aurait laissé trainer son sac derrière lui en se rendant dans le bureau des surveillants à l'heure convenue, histoire de montrer combien il débordait de motivation. Il serait bien arrivé avec quelques minutes de retard également, mais il ne tenait pas à se prendre une autre semaine de retenue pour non ponctualité.

"Où est...Blaine Anderson ? demanda le surveillant en vérifiant son nom sur un formulaire."

Kurt fut tenté de répondre quelque chose de _vraiment_ grossier, mais cet homme détenait le pouvoir de le priver de la diffusion de American Horror Story en le gardant une heure supplémentaire.

"Est-ce que j'ai la tête à trainer avec ce mec ?

- Hmm, ouais, en fait."

Kurt fit claquer son piercing contre ses dents et se força à ne pas répondre. Les surveillants étaient à peine plus vieux qu'eux mais se sentaient immensément supérieurs. De vraies petites teignes qu'il méprisait royalement. Ils attendirent Blaine cinq minutes dans le silence le plus total, et, comme il ne se montrait pas, le surveillant s'impatienta.

"Tu as son numéro de portable ?

- Je ne connais pas ce type, ok ? Le seul contact qu'on ait eu c'est quand je lui ai mis un pain dans la gueule.

- Bon, bah tu n'as qu'à commencer les TIG. Il rattrapera son retard un autre jour. Figgins m'a demandé de vous faire effacer les tags sur le mur derrière le gymnase. Voilà du produit et des éponges, et des combinaisons de tr...

- _Pardon_ ? demanda Kurt. Il est hors de question que je mette ce truc hideux et dégoutant.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Si tu veux pourrir tes fringues ça te regarde. Dans une heure je veux que ces tags soient partis.

- Je dois faire tout seul le boulot prévu pour deux ? C'est une blague ?"

Le surveillant quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot, laissant Kurt seul avec ses produits d'entretien. Le garçon pesta et s'empara du tout. Il était hors de question qu'il enfile cette combinaison sale et puante. Il frissonna en pensant à toutes les brutes transpirantes qui étaient passées dedans avant lui. Non, ce n'était même pas une option.

Sa colère s'amplifia quand il arriva devant le mur en question. Les tags n'étaient pas très recherchés : il y avait deux ou trois pénis, quelques insultes de garces à pétasses et quelques commentaires homophobes. _Génial_. Il mit son iPod en mode haut-parleur et commença à gratter avec rage un énorme "_tapette_" qui s'étalait en lettres rouges. Au bout d'à peine quelques secondes il recula, le produit avait giclé sur sa veste. Il pesta encore et releva précautionneusement ses manches. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours puis les remonta jusqu'au dessus du coude, laissant apparaitre un petit bandage blanc du côté gauche.

A présent que plus rien ne le distrayait et qu'il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même, il se rendait compte qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. Il était nerveux et agité, et le moindre détail contrariant le mettait dans une colère noire. Il avait d'ailleurs surpris plusieurs fois sa main à trembler dans la journée. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il...

"Il y a quelque chose que j'adorerais te voir astiquer avec cette vigueur, dit une voix moqueuse derrière lui. »

Kurt bondit en arrière de surprise et baissa immédiatement ses manches.

"C'est bon, c'est juste moi, dit Blaine.

- C'est pas trop tôt."

Il se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre une éponge et se figea.

"Quoi ? demanda Blaine, soudain légèrement agressif."

C'était par pur réflexe de défense, car il savait exactement ce que Kurt allait répondre.

"Tu...tu saignes.

- Je sais, je pisse le sang. Passe-moi un mouchoir je n'en ai plus."

Kurt se dépêcha de sortir un mouchoir de son sac. Le visage de Blaine était couvert d'un mince filet de sang qui provenait de son arcade sourcilière. Il avait les vêtements mis n'importe comment et les cheveux en bataille.

"Qu'est ce que tu as foutu ? demanda Kurt, un peu impressionné.

- A ton avis ? J'échangeais des cartes Pokémon et j'ai glissé sur ma Pokéball.

- Contre qui tu t'es battu ?"

Blaine tamponna sa blessure en grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

"Aucune idée. Ce sont les mecs de l'équipe de hockey, je crois. Ils m'ont cherché, ils m'ont trouvé. Ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir."

Kurt le regardait avec de grands yeux. Il devait être fou ou masochiste pour s'attaquer tout seul à une telle bande de gorilles.

"Ça t'excite ? On n'est que tous les deux, tu sais...

- Va te faire foutre, Blaine.

- Avec plaisir."

Kurt retourna à ses éponges avec un air exaspéré. Blaine enleva son blouson en cuir et se retrouva en tee-shirt blanc plutôt moulant. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'il récupérait du matériel. Les muscles de ses bras se dessinaient délicatement sur sa peau un peu ambrée, et il pouvait aisément imaginer qu'il en était de même pour ceux de son dos. Il sentit une chaleur inhabituelle lui monter au visage.

Blaine commença à frotter le même tag que lui, lui offrant un spectacle insupportablement tentant.

"Écoute, il doit faire 5°C. Tu ne peux pas te rhabiller ?"

Blaine lui adressa un sourire chargé de sous-entendus.

"Je trouve qu'il fait plutôt chaud ici en réalité, susurra-t-il. Tu devrais enlever ta veste aussi... »

Kurt lui lança un regard noir et s'éloigna ostensiblement de lui.

"Sérieusement, en plus tu es en train de la bousiller avec du détergent."

Kurt ne répondit pas et Blaine entreprit d'occuper l'espace sonore en chantant avec la musique du iPod. Kurt ne savait pas trop si le fait que Blaine chante divinement bien lui plaisait ou l'agaçait. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il décide de rejoindre le Glee Club et devienne le nouveau soliste masculin du groupe. Finn était stupide et facilement manipulable, mais il en serait autrement avec Blaine.

"Au fait, ton piercing à la langue, c'est un ex qui te l'a demandé ? interrogea Blaine sur le ton de la conversation.

- Hein ?

- Est-ce que tu t'es fait ça pour sucer ton copain, reformula-t-il. Je suis intéressé, je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce genre de truc."

Kurt jeta son éponge par terre et se tourna vers lui.

"Bon, écoute : tu me gaves, tu comprends ? Je m'en tamponne de ce que toi et ta queue pensez, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système et je crois que le mieux pour nous deux serait de nous ignorer. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, c'est clair ? Oublie-moi définitivement.

- Pourtant vu la manière dont tu me regardes...

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'es qu'un sale porc lubrique et arrogant."

Blaine plissa les yeux, inhabituellement sérieux. Kurt était en train de rendre les choses plus difficiles que prévu.

"C'est quoi ton problème, exactement ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son petit air moqueur habituel. J'ai bien compris que tu étais puceau, mais ce n'est pas grave, bébé. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Tu es super sexy, ta bouche, ta nuque, ton torse, tes hanches, tes cuisses, tes fesses, tout. Si tu es mal à l'aise avec ton corps il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi. Et je vais te mettre à l'aise, moi...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi que je suis forcément névrosé, répliqua Kurt. Je n'en ai pas envie, c'est tout.

- Mensonge... Je veux seulement te faire du bien...

- Et bien ferme-la. C'est vraiment le seul truc qui pourrait me mener à l'orgasme, là, tout de suite.

- Hou Hummel je ne te connaissais pas comme ça ! dit une voix féminine derrière eux. Ce vocabulaire doit sérieusement t'irriter la langue. Fais gaffe à ton piercing."

Santana se tenait derrière eux, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait quitté son uniforme de Cheerio et portait une robe verte moulante et _très _courte.

"C'est toi Blaine ? demanda-elle à l'intéressé.

- Ça dépend pourquoi.

- Toi. Moi. La salle de physique. Dans trois minutes."

Et elle partit en direction de l'entrée du lycée. Kurt regarda avec ébahissement Blaine jeter l'éponge, ramasser sa veste et la jeter sur son épaule.

"Tu ne pas y aller ? demanda Kurt avec ahurissement.

- Je ne vais pas attendre que tu te décides. C'est elle ou toi.

- Mais c'est une _fille_.

- Et quelle fille ! Tu as vu cette paire de seins ?

- Tu...tu n'es pas gay ?

- Disons que je perds rarement une occasion de m'amuser. Mais quitte à choisir entre sa chatte et ta qu-

- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai saisi l'idée. Autant te dire que je ne te couvrirai pas. Tu expliqueras au pion où tu étais."

Blaine lui lança un clin d'œil complice et disparut à la suite de Santana.

Kurt reprit son éponge et recommença à gratter, plus en colère que jamais. Il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure et ils avaient à peine avancé dans leurs TIG. C'était encore de la faute de Blaine.

Resté seul, il rumina ce que Blaine lui avait dit. Le garçon l'avait bien cerné : oui, il trouvait Blaine attirant, oui, son corps lui faisait envie, et oui effectivement, il n'était pas à l'aise avec le sien. Blaine l'impressionnait et lui semblait totalement hors de portée. Le jeune homme avait sûrement connu des dizaines d'amants _et d'amantes_ auparavant et il se sentait absolument ridicule à côté de lui. Il ne serait jamais à la hauteur, et l'autre se moquerait de lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Le voir partir avec Santana lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Non seulement il était profondément vexé que Blaine couche avec des filles, mais en plus il était sûr qu'il en entendrait abondement parler à la prochaine réunion du Glee Club. Et s'ils se mettaient ensemble ? Il n'osait pas y penser. A eux deux, ils pourraient facilement régner sur McKinley. Ils seraient un couple immensément populaire dans la catégorie « mauvais genre ». Plus que Santana et cet idiot de Puck ne l'avaient été. Plus que lui ne l'était.

Il se trouva ridicule. Blaine était _gay_, il ne se mettrait jamais en couple avec une fille. Mais après tout, en était-il vraiment sûr ? Le garçon lui avait immédiatement fait des avances et il en avait conclu qu'ils jouaient dans la même équipe. Mais s'il faisait les deux, en fait ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment censé le déranger ? Raah, pour l'amour du ciel, il n'était pas en train d'envisager la possibilité de sortir avec ce mec quand même !

Et puis...il ne voulait pas qu'il voie _ça_. Il se saisit l'avant-bras et grimaça.

S'abandonner à Blaine, même une seule fois, signifiait le laisser entrer dans ses secrets et dans son intimité. Le laisser prendre cet avantage, ce pouvoir sur lui. Le pouvoir de le faire chanter quand il voulait, de ruiner sa carrière, sa _vie._ Et il n'y était pas prêt, d'autant plus que le garçon n'était absolument pas digne de confiance. Tout ce qu'il voulait se trouvait juste en dessous de sa ceinture. Et même s'il n'était pas particulièrement romantique, il ne tenait pas à être un nom de plus sur le probablement immense tableau de chasse de Blaine. Oui, ce mec était vraiment la dernière des traînées.

Fort de cette conclusion, il récupéra ses affaires et déposa les produits d'entretien dans le local du surveillant. Une soirée de calvaire de moins sur cinq.

En regagnant sa voiture, il passa le coup de fil auquel il avait pensé toute la journée. Il ressentit une bouffée de soulagement et de tranquilité quand son interlocuteur décrocha.

"Allo Carole ? C'est Kurt...Non, je suis encore à McKinley, j'avais un truc à faire...Non, rien de grave. Un devoir en groupe...Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux passer à l'hôpital pour aider un peu ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. J'ai raté un contrôle de français...Oui, je sais...Bon, j'arrive dans vingt minutes d'accord ? A tout de suite."

Enfin.


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review (pour certains cela représente beeaaaucoup de temps) et qui ont mis cette fic en Alerte/Favoris.

Voici le 4e chapitre, et c'est sur celui-ci que porte le

**W.A.R.N.I.N.G**

**Le sujet abordé et la manière dont je l'ai traité peut mettre mal à l'aise certaines personnes. **  
><strong>Ce chapitre est globalement assez sombre.<strong>

Je ne vous dit toujours pas de quoi il s'agit, mais vous devriez le comprendre très vite, et en tout cas bien avant la scène en question.

(Personnellement je ne suis pas choquée par ce genre de sujet, mais je connais des gens qui le sont vraiment donc je n'hésite pas à en mettre une couche.)

Le prochain chapitre sera plus léger, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Un immense merci à ma beta **emicrazy** qui m'a beaucoup aidée pour rendre ce chapitre le plus réaliste possible !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 4<p>

"Salut, Kurt."

Le jeune homme salua la secrétaire de l'accueil d'un rapide signe de tête. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, son odeur, ses couloirs blancs aseptisés, ces gens qui avaient pour certains l'air vraiment mal en point. Il passa à une distance respectable d'une personne en chemise de nuit qui se baladait, une perfusion au bras. Il frissonna et accéléra le pas. Vraiment, il détestait cet endroit et n'y venait que par extrême nécessité.

Il monta deux étages jusqu'à service d'oncologie, le pire de l'hôpital selon lui. Les gens y étaient faibles, fatigués, chauves pour certains, très maigres pour la plupart. Mais surtout, il se disait que la plupart de ces gens allaient bientôt y mourir. Carole avait eu beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas, il en était persuadé et en avait presque la nausée quand il mettait les pieds dans le service.

"Est-ce que je peux voir Mark ? Mark Spall, demanda-t-il au secrétariat du service."

La secrétaire leva les yeux vers lui et le reconnut instantanément.

"Je l'appelle, dit-elle."

Kurt la remercia et alla attendre dans le couloir. Il était soudainement tout excité et n'arrivait à tenir en place. Il fit trois fois l'aller-retour jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour se calmer, dansant presque dans ses bottes cloutées.

"Jeune homme, vous ne voudriez pas vous assoir ? Vous me donnez le tournis, lui reprocha une dame d'un âge respectable qui attendait dans le couloir."

Kurt lui lança un regard noir et n'arrêta pas son manège pour autant. Soudain, un homme qui devait avoir à peine une trentaine d'années apparut à l'entrée du couloir principal du service. Kurt lui bondit dessus.

"Salut, Kurt.

- On y va ?"

L'autre rit.

"J'en connais un qui est à deux doigts de craquer. Tu as ce qu'il faut ?

- Oui oui. Allons-y.

- Je reviens dans dix minutes, je vais fumer une clope, annonça Mark à la secrétaire. Si le doc me cherche, bipez-moi."

Et ils descendirent tous les deux jusqu'aux sous-sols de l'hôpital. Les murs n'avaient pas été peints et l'ambiance était vraiment glauque. Pas une seule fenêtre ne donnait sur l'extérieur, et c'était l'étage des blocs chirurgicaux. Kurt suivit Mark alors qu'il poussait la porte de la lingerie et alluma la rangée de vieux néons censés éclairer la salle.

"Alors ? demanda Kurt en trépignant d'impatience."

L'autre sortit d'un geste magistral trois flacons de la poche de sa blouse.

"Tadaaaam ! La même quantité que d'habitude.

- Pas besoin de faire le pitre. Donne-moi ça.

- L'argent d'abord, sourit l'homme en retirant sa main."

Kurt farfouilla dans son sac et sortit une enveloppe visiblement bien remplie. L'autre jeta un coup d'œil attentif à l'intérieur et, visiblement satisfait, lui donna les trois flacons. Kurt retint de justesse un gémissement de soulagement.

"Ça commençait à te manquer, hein ? demanda Mark en l'observant."

Kurt ne répondit pas.

"Tu fais gaffe, hein ? Tu connais ta limite...

- Ouais, c'est bon, ça va, grogna Kurt."

L'homme sourit et disparut quelques secondes. Il revint avec une blouse qu'il lui envoya.

"Tu viens de gagner une soirée d'hôpital, félicitations. Carole doit se demander où tu es passé, dépêche-toi de remonter."

Kurt remonta dans le service d'oncologie, où il enfila sa blouse avant de rejoindre la salle dans laquelle les infirmières préparaient les soins.

"Bonsoir mon chéri, l'accueillit Carole avec un grand sourire. C'est très gentil à toi de venir donner un coup de main.

- Ça me détend, répondit Kurt, surtout après une journée comme celle-ci. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose."

Dans un certain sens, ce n'était entièrement faux.

"Je vais voir ce que tu peux faire, dit une infirmière en sortant de la salle."

Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard.

"Il y a deux lits à faire de patients qui vont arriver dans la soirée. Il faudra trier les arrivages de matériel et les ranger dans la réserve, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le faire aujourd'hui et on ne peut pas partir ce soir en laissant les cartons traîner ici. Ensuite tu pourras aider les aides-soignantes à servir les repas aux patients."

Kurt acquiesça. Il prit un carton et fila en direction de la réserve. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce couverte d'étagères et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il ouvrit le carton et commença à trier les boîtes de masques et de gants qu'il contenait et à les entreposer sur les rayons. Quand il eut terminé, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une petite seringue protégée par un emballage plastique. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, il savait exactement où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. Il farfouilla ensuite parmi les aiguilles et en prit quatre qu'il fourra dans la poche de son pantalon. Il fit de même avec la seringue. Son jean était tellement serré qu'elle dépassait, mais la blouse qu'il portait cachait le reste.

Il sortit de la réserve comme si de rien n'était et alla aider pour faire un lit. Une fois sa tâche terminée, il fit semblant de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de message sur son portable dans son sac pour y cacher la seringue et les aiguilles. Puis il prit un deuxième carton, alla le ranger dans la réserve et récupéra une deuxième seringue.

Il recommença son manège trois fois, puis s'attela à terminer le plus vite possible les tâches qui lui avaient été assignées pour pouvoir s'échapper de ce milieu qu'il détestait. Le personnel s'étonnait toujours de son efficacité et prenait ça pour de la volonté de bien faire, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être plus loin de la vérité.

Deux heures plus tard, il était enfin libre. Il sortit presque en courant de l'hôpital et se jeta dans sa voiture. Les mains fébriles, il ouvrit son sac et en tira les trois flacons, les seringues et les aiguilles. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais son corps restait tendu. Enfin, il les avait devant lui. Cette vision lui procurait presque un sentiment de jouissance.

Il rangea de nouveau le matériel dans son sac et démarra. Au bout de quelques minutes de route, la voiture de derrière lui fit des appels de phare et il reconnut Carole qui le suivait de près. Ils arrivèrent en même temps devant la maison et leurs deux voitures s'immobilisèrent dans un crissement de gravier.

En entrant, Kurt trouva Finn avachi devant la télévision, comme il s'y attendait.

« 'lut, salua son demi-frère sans détacher les yeux de l'écran. Bonne journée ?

- Sensationnelle, répondit Kurt d'un air amer.

- Ah, c'est cool. Comment s'est passé ta ret-

- La ferme ! ordonna Kurt à voix basse alors que Carole entrait dans la maison à son tour."

Elle salua chaleureusement Finn et Kurt en profita pour mimer clairement dans son dos que Finn ne devait rien dire à propos de la punition, sans quoi il le regretterait.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour manger, les garçons ? demanda Carole.

- J'ai pris un goûter énorme, répondit Kurt. Je vais me faire réchauffer un petit truc et aller dormir. Je suis crevé. Bonne nuit tous les deux !"

Il prit son sac et descendit dans sa chambre sans manger. Le bruit du verrou se fit entendre juste après le claquement de la porte. Carole soupira. Elle doutait que Kurt ait déjà mangé. Elle était même presque sûre qu'il n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis le petit-déjeuner. Elle savait par Finn qu'il se nourrissait de quasiment rien au lycée, et elle s'en inquiétait. Elle avait essayé de lui en parler plusieurs fois, mais il feignait de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

Le jeune garçon avait beaucoup changé depuis la mort de son père, un an auparavant. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, se montrait beaucoup moins affectif et avait commencé à avoir des soucis de discipline à l'école. Physiquement, il avait beaucoup maigri et son style vestimentaire s'était assombri. Carole ne l'avait jamais empêché de s'habiller comme il le souhaitait, car après tout elle n'était que sa tutrice. Si c'était sa manière à lui de faire son deuil, elle l'acceptait. Mais cette histoire de nourriture commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter, car il en allait de sa santé.

Elle soupira et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Finn. Kurt s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre tôt dans la soirée et elle ne le revoyait que le lendemain matin. Elle avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Quand son père était encore vivant, il avait vécu l'arrivée d'elle et de Finn dans leur maison comme une addition à sa famille. Mais maintenant, Finn et elle se retrouvaient de nouveau tous les deux, et il était de plus, dans sa propre maison. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais voulu qu'il ressente ça, elle faisait toujours tout pour le traiter à l'égal de Finn. Mais il s'était peu à peu isolé et elle avait vraiment mal au cœur pour lui. Elle commençait à ressentir un sentiment d'impuissance qui la terrifiait.

~oOo~

Kurt descendit en courant les marches qui menaient à sa chambre. Il posa précautionneusement son sac sur le lit et passa directement dans la salle de bain. Il sortit une bouteille de désinfectant et des compresses, s'empara d'un garrot et revient s'assoir en tailleur sur sa couverture. Il enleva sa veste, remonta la manche de son pull et ôta le bandage blanc qui recouvrait son pli de son coude. Sa peau était dans un piteux état. La partie interne était recouverte d'un hématome qui commençait à virer au jaune. Toute la zone était couverte de petites blessures sombres punctiformes, et certaines formaient même une ligne qui descendait sur plusieurs centimètres. Kurt ferma les yeux. C'était hideux à voir.

Il se lava soigneusement les mains avec une solution hydroalcoolique et monta une aiguille sur l'une des seringues. Il planta ensuite l'aiguille dans le couvercle en caoutchouc du flacon en verre et tira le piston la seringue en surveillant attentivement le niveau du liquide à travers le plastique. Il recompta trois fois les graduations, comme il se l'était lui-même imposé comme règle stricte. Il déposa précautionneusement la seringue sur ses genoux et s'empara du garrot qu'il noua comme il le pouvait d'une seule main. Il se relava rapidement les mains, puis saisit la seringue. Il appuya légèrement dessus jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte perle au sommet de l'aiguille.

Il sentit à peine le pincement de l'aiguille lorsqu'elle perça sa peau. D'un mouvement habile, il tira sur la lanière du garrot avec les dents. Le caoutchouc se défit facilement et tomba sur ses genoux. Il tira un tout petit peu sur le piston de l'aiguille et s'assura grâce au reflux de sang qu'il avait piqué au bon endroit. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et poussa lentement le piston. Il sentit le liquide froid se propager le long de ses veines. La sensation n'était pas agréable du tout, mais il savait qu'il aurait peu de temps à attendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Il ramassa précipitamment la seringue, les emballages et tout le reste et les jeta en vrac dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il rangerait ça plus tard. Il se recroquevilla sur son lit, se sentant soudain faible et coupable.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit peu à peu. La légère douleur qui le picotait au niveau du coude s'évanouit. Il eut l'impression de se calmer. Son cœur battait plus lentement, ses muscles se détendaient, une impression de bien-être envahissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Il repensa à sa journée médiocre et eut envie de rire. Il se sentait vraiment heureux.

~oOo~

Carole passa devant la porte de Kurt en allant se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Elle fut tentée de frapper pour lui demander s'il avait faim ou besoin de quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Quand sa porte était close, il était inutile d'essayer : le garçon n'ouvrait jamais à personne.


	5. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous ! Merci pour toutes les reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser !

Le chapitre 5 est comme prévu plus léger que le 4, et Blaine revient mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire...

Comme toujours, merci à **emicrazy**, ma beta, pour sa relecture et ses conseils !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 5<p>

"Je viens d'entendre LA rumeur de la semaine, s'écria Mercedes, tout excitée.

- Ah ? répondit Kurt plus par politesse que par intérêt."

Ils étaient en train de déposer leurs livres pour la journée dans leurs casiers, et Kurt en profitait pour s'assurer que sa coupe de cheveux n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre pendant le trajet de chez lui au lycée.

"C'est Blaine.

- 'connaît pas, mentit Kurt.

- Mais si, le nouveau ! L'_autre gay_. Enfin c'est ce qu'on pensait, parce que figure-toi... (elle laissa planer quelques secondes de suspens) qu'il aurait couché avec Santana. Dans le lycée.

- Ah. Ouais."

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça.

"C'est _incroyable_, non ? Je me demande si c'est vrai. Parce que d'un côté c'est tout à fait possible connaissant Santana, mais de l'autre il est gay, alors...

- Oui, c'est vrai, trancha Kurt d'un ton sec. Je les ai vus partir ensemble hier. On peut parler d'autre chose que de leurs parties de jambes en l'air maintenant ?"

Mercedes le regardait comme si elle venait de recevoir son cadeau de Noël. Elle dégaina son portable et se mit à taper frénétiquement un message.

"Hey Hummel !"

Kurt soupira. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette interjection. C'était toujours la même, très recherchée et poétique. Karofsky et deux de ses caniches bodybuildés arrivaient droit sur lui.

"Il parait que le nouveau a couché avec Santana ? demanda Dave. C'est vrai ?

- Quoi, tu es jaloux ? Tu voulais le sucer avant elle ?

- Attention à la manière dont tu me parles, Hummel ! répliqua Karofsky en lui présentant un poing menaçant.

- C'est ça, frappe-moi et viens nous rejoindre en retenue à la fin de la journée. Toi, seul avec deux mecs gays, on verra combien de temps tu tiens."

Karofsky recula, visiblement peu emballé par cette perspective.

"A moins que tu veuilles former un club... reprit Kurt.

- Tu devrais essayer de coucher avec Santana. Si elle a réussi à rendre l'autre hétéro, elle devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. Tu n'es pas un cas désespéré, en fait."

Kurt cilla. C'était son point sensible sur le sujet : certaines personnes s'obstinaient à croire qu'il pourrait un jour changer quelque chose à sa sexualité, et il haïssait ça. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme et enchaîna d'une voix posée.

"Je suis très bien comme je suis, merci. En revanche, j'imagine que si il y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un infime espoir pour qu'elle veuille de toi, tu aurais tenté ta chance."

Karofsky donna un violent coup de poing dans les casiers et Mercedes prit Kurt par le bras pour l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Il fit mine de rejoindre sa classe de mathématiques, mais elle le retint.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il. J'ai math-

- Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il y a le forum d'information sur la sexualité.

- Qu-quoi ?"

Il avait complètement oublié. S'il avait su, il ne serait pas venu au lycée ce matin. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'entendre une nième fois les mêmes recommandations barbantes sur la sexualité des adolescents hétéros.

Il traina des pieds jusqu'au gymnase, à la suite de Mercedes. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà là, et il remarqua immédiatement un attroupement de filles autour de Santana.

"...vraiment fantastique, entendit-il en passant devant elle. Il sait vraiment s'y prendre avec les nanas. Hummel ! cria-t-elle quand elle l'aperçut. Si tu te débrouilles aussi bien que l'autre gay on fait ça quand tu veux !

- Merci, j'étudierai ta proposition une fois que tous les êtres humains de sexe masculin auront disparus de la surface de la Terre.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds !"

Kurt la laissa avoir le dernier mot, car ils étaient en présence d'un nombre d'élèves considérable et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étaler sur la partie pragmatique du sexe gay avec Santana.

Il chercha machinalement Blaine des yeux et le vit allongé de tout son long sur quatre chaises des gradins, des lunettes de soleil noires sur le nez et l'apparence endormie. Il alla d'asseoir un peu plus loin avec Mercedes et Tina. Rachel était assise avec Finn et il n'avait _absolument_ pas envie d'avoir Finn à côté de lui pendant un cours d'éducation sexuelle. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, il avait été pris de violentes envies de suicide.

Figgins fit un rapide discours d'introduction que Kurt n'écouta pas, trop occupé à regarder les dernières actualités sur son iPhone. Puis une femme grande et maigre, habillée en tailleur stricte et droite comme un manche à balais monté sur escarpins, commença un discours sur les bienfaits de l'abstinence. Elle avait une voix perçante qui réussit à passer à Kurt son envie de bailler. Au bout d'une minute en revanche, Blaine leva la main, toujours allongé sur le dos avec ses lunettes noires.

"Oui, monsieur ? demanda l'intervenante en essayant de faire abstraction de son comportement douteux.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez parler un peu moins fort, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai la gueule de bois et vous êtes en train de me lacérer le cerveau."

Des rires fusèrent dans l'assemblée et Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

"Mr Anderson, veuillez vous assoir correctement s'il vous plaît, intervint Figgins. Vous êtes dans un cours."

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Figgins abandonna rapidement la partie, sans doute parce qu'il savait que Blaine serait beaucoup plus dérangeant réveillé qu'endormi. Il redonna le micro à l'intervenante.

"Je disais donc que la décision la plus sage est d'attendre que vous soyez des jeunes gens responsables pour...

- Sérieusement ? coupa la voix de Santana. Et attendre jusqu'à quand ? Vous imaginez tous les coups qu'on raterait si on commençait, je ne sais pas, moi...cinq ans plus tard ? Et puis, arrêtez de nous prendre pour des gamins, on sait comment ça se passe. Ah non, peut-être que Berry ne sait pas encore, parce que son copain pense encore qu'il peut mettre une nana enceinte en éjaculant dans une piscine."

Rachel se redressa avec un air offensé, et l'intervenante se tourna vers elle et Finn.

"C'est vrai jeune homme ?

- Je...heu...

- Ok, ça suffit ! intervint Rachel. Tout ça c'est vieux et largement réparé. Merci Santana de te préoccuper de mon couple, mais tu ferais mieux de t'acheter une vie plutôt que de dépenser tout ton argent dans des prothèses mammaires."

L'assemblée hua. Santana sauta sur ses pieds et il fallut les efforts combinés de Puck et de Rory pour la retenir.

"S'il vous plaît calmez-vous ! s'écria Figgins. Miss Lopez asseyez-vous, Miss Pierce cessez de tresser les cheveux de Mr Puckerman et Mr Anderson asseyez-vous correctement, pour l'amour du ciel !"

Mais Santana continuait à brandir vers Rachel un poing menaçant, et Blaine ne bougea pas. Il avait couvert sa tête avec sa veste, sans doute pour s'isoler un peu du bruit.

"La ferme, bande de nazes !"

Tout le monde se tut. Sue reposa son mégaphone et alla se rasseoir entre Beiste et Schuester, l'air satisfait. Santana adressa un dernière geste menaçant à Rachel et se reconcentra sur ses ongles.

"Bon et bien...heu... reprit l'intervenante, perdue dans ses fiches."

Kurt leva la main.

"Et le sexe gay ? On se le met dans le cul ou quoi ?"

Silence total.  
>Puis Santana éclata d'un rire sonore et leva un pouce d'appréciation vers Kurt.<p>

"Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est vrai, quoi. Vous nous rabâchez six-cents fois les mêmes trucs mais je suis gay, vous voyez, et je suis obligé de me traîner dans ce cours. Alors s'il pouvait me concerner au moins cinq minutes, je suis preneur.

- Et bien...je...je suppose que c'est comme pour les couples normaux...

- _Normaux _?

- Comme pour les autres couples, je veux dire.

- Vous voulez dire par rapport aux risques de grossesse ?"

La foule émit un vague rire, et Blaine se redressa sur son siège, curieux d'assister à un spectacle encore inédit.

"Écoutez jeune homme, je n'ai pas de problème avec l'homosexualité et je respecte votre choix, m-

- _Mon choix_ ? Vraiment ?

- Ce n'est pas le sujet que nous traitons aujourd'hui, c'est tout. Je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de question.

- Si je puis me permettre, je crois que Kurt a besoin d'un cours particulier. Je suis tout à fait volontaire."

Blaine s'était levé et surplombait la foule avec ses lunettes de soleil. Cette fois, les gens rirent plus franchement, tout en surveillant Sue et son mégaphone du coin de l'œil.

"J'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse, Anderson. Je n'ai pas besoin que l'arrogant de service fasse son petit show au milieu.

- Je n'ai pas dit au milieu, j'ai dit _cours particulier_."

Et il alluma une cigarette. Agacé au plus haut point de constater qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer ni de Blaine ni de l'intervenante, Kurt se leva et quitta le gymnase devant l'assemblée médusée. Il était arrivé au lycée de bonne humeur et détendu le matin même, mais là c'en était trop.

~oOo~

Blaine le suivit des yeux, l'air un peu sombre. Puis il descendit à son tour l'escalier des gradins et partit tranquillement à sa suite.

"Désolé, cas d'urgence, dit-il à Figgins en agitant la main qui tenait sa cigarette en signe d'au revoir."

Il traversa calmement le couloir vide du gymnase, jeta un coup d'œil dans les vestiaires mais ne trouva pas le garçon. Il regarda sans trop y croire dans la salle de musculation, la piscine et la salle de boxe. Il en arriva à la conclusion que Kurt avait quitté l'établissement et retourna sur ses pas. C'est alors qu'il le vit, assis dans un coin du tatami, en train d'examiner quelque chose sur son bras gauche.

"Joli coup d'éclat, dit-il en guise de salutation. Bien amené, en tout cas."

Kurt bondit de surprise et baissa sa manche précipitamment. Blaine fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le garçon réagissait ainsi, et il commençait à se poser sérieusement des questions.

"Fous-moi la paix.

- Dans le fond, je suis d'accord avec toi."

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui, un peu étonné de l'absence de moquerie dans sa voix.

"Et bien, merci beaucoup, Blaine. J'essayais de faire passer un message et tu as tout fait foirer. Merci, vraiment.

- Ils sont trop stupides pour comprendre.

- Non, ils ne le sont pas ! Si tu pars de ce principe nous ne nous en sortirons jamais, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer ma vie à nettoyer des tags homophobes avec un imbécile qui ne sait pas garder ses mains dans sa poche.

- J'adorerais passer autant de temps avec toi, répondit Blaine avec un air mesquin.

- Retourne voir Santana et lâche-moi la grappe.

- Je ne suis pas intéressé par Santana, dit simplement Blaine.

- Tu es quoi, au juste ? Gay, bi ? Hétéro ? Indécis ? Paumé ?

- Ce n'est pas très poli de demander ça comme ça."

Kurt se releva et fit mine de partir. Blaine le retint, et, sans prévenir, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le premier réflexe de Kurt fut de le repousser, mais le garçon le tenait fermement par la taille. Hormis un léger goût de cigarette, les lèvres qui suçaient les siennes étaient délicieusement agréables. Il sentit la langue de Blaine s'introduire doucement entre ses lèvres et il arrêta de lutter pour se dégager. Les mains du garçon se promenaient sur ses hanches et son dos, son étreinte était étroite et leurs torses collés l'un contre l'autre. Le parfum de Blaine lui envahit les narines alors qu'il le sentait quitter ses lèvres pour embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis la peau sensible de son cou juste sous l'oreille. Il frissonna de plaisir et retint un gémissement. Sûr qu'il ne s'échapperait plus, Blaine lâcha ses hanches et laissa ses doigts parcourir frénétiquement le torse de Kurt.

Dans un élan passionné, Blaine commença à faire tomber la veste de Kurt de ses épaules. Perdu dans les baisers du jeune homme, Kurt ne s'en rendit pas immédiatement compte. Quand il réalisa ce que l'autre était en train de faire, il était trop tard.

Blaine tira d'un coup sec sur la veste qui tomba à leurs pieds.

"Arrêt- "

Kurt tenta de se dégager, mais Blaine le tenait de nouveau fermement. Il ne s'agissait plus de tout de baisers et de caresses, Blaine semblait déterminé à percer son secret. Comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir, Kurt poussa un petit cri de colère et de détresse.

"Si tu as un tatouage raté ou une vilaine cicatrice de coupure, je veux voir ça.

- Laisse-moi putain ! s'écria Kurt en se tordant dans tous les sens pour lui échapper."

Mais Blaine était bien plus musclé que lui. Kurt dérapa et s'étala de tout son long sur le tatami. Blaine ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur lui, l'écrasant de son poids. Il était presque assis sur son ventre, un genou de chaque côté de ses hanches et lui tenant fermement les bras plaqués au sol. Kurt se débattit, tendant de le frapper, de le griffer et même de le mordre, mais le jeune homme ne lâchait pas prise. Il s'échinait à remonter la manche de Kurt autant qu'il le pouvait, essayant de luttant contre les coups de hanches et de genoux que lui assenait le garçon pour se libérer. Les efforts que Kurt faisaient pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin avivaient sa curiosité et le poussaient à continuer. Soudain, la manche se déchira dans un craquement de tissu. Les yeux de Blaine se posèrent sur le bras nu de Kurt et il fit un bond en arrière, choqué

"Oh merde ! Oh mon dieu ! Kurt !"

Enfin libéré de lui, Kurt recula de quelques centimètres, essoufflé. Il avait l'air vraiment pitoyable, presque brisé. Blaine se tenait la tête entre les paumes, ses doigts agrippés à ses boucles brunes, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Réponds-moi, putain !"

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de sa vie.


	6. Chapitre 6

6ème chapitre ! (déjà ? Wow.)  
>Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, voir que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours me motive vraiment pour écrire ! J'ai vraiment des super retours, je suis r.a.v.i.e que cette histoire vous plaise autant qu'à moi. C'est génial !<p>

Pas d'avertissement pour ce chapitre, quelques trucs un peu limites mais je crois que ça commence à devenir une habitude.

Merci à ma beta **emicrazy** d'être aussi géniale (et patiente).

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 6<p>

Kurt crut qu'il allait se sentir mal. C'était la toute première fois que quelqu'un mettait à jour son secret, et Blaine l'avait fait par la force. Il se sentait humilié et trahi. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent ? Et si Blaine décidait d'aller tout raconter à n'importe qui ? Il allait être arrêté ? Enfermé ? Sa vie était foutue.

Il se redressa en tentant de se donner un peu contenance et récupéra sa veste. Blaine le regardait toujours d'un air choqué. Apparemment, Kurt avait franchi une limite que lui n'avait jamais dépassée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Blaine puisse être choqué à ce point.

"Depuis quand ? demanda Blaine quand il parvint enfin à articuler quelque chose de cohérent. Longtemps ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Regarde ce massacre, répondit Kurt en examinant sa manche déchirée qui pendait lamentablement. Tu sais combien ce pull m'a couté ? Tu es content, maintenant ?

- N...non."

La sonnerie retentit et un flot d'élèves bruyants envahit le couloir. Blaine ferma porte du dojo pour ne pas que les autres les voient. Kurt enfila sa veste et attendit patiemment que les élèves sortent, les bras croisés, laissant planer entre eux un silence gêné. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais il s'efforçait de se composer un visage furieux. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Blaine ressente la panique qui lui tordait les entrailles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? finit-il par demander, à bout de nerfs. Me faire du chantage ? Je ne coucherai pas avec toi en échange de ton silence, je te le dis tout de suite."

Blaine ne répondit pas immédiatement. Oh oui, il avait pensé au chantage. Ce serait tellement facile de se venger du vandalisme de sa moto de cette manière, cette addiction était du pain béni. En quelques minutes il pouvait rendre Kurt misérable et ruiner sa vie, il avait totalement la main mise sur lui. Le moment était venu de savoir s'il était vraiment le dernier des crevards ou s'il y avait une once d'empathie en lui.

"Non, finit-il par dire."

Kurt lut dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Toute trace de moquerie et d'arrogance avait disparu. Il découvrait presque un nouveau Blaine.

"Et je préfère que tu couches avec moi de ton plein gré, sinon ce serait mortellement ennuyant."

Tout compte fait, c'était toujours le même Blaine.

"N'en parle à personne. S'il te plaît. Ça ne regarde que moi, c'est mon affaire, tu comprends ?

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un t'aide à te soigner ? Tu es suivi ?

- Je gère mon truc de mon côté, ok ? Ne t'en mêle pas, ça me compliquerait vraiment la vie."

Blaine ne pouvait pas croire que Kurt était presque en train de le supplier, concédant par là le fait qu'il le maîtrisait totalement. Son ton s'était adoucit et il n'avait pas prononcé une seule insulte, comme s'il avait peur qu'à la moindre contrariété il divulgue son secret. C'était jouissif.  
>Mais il s'agissait d'un sujet grave et le garçon risquait peut-être sa vie. Peut-être Blaine était-il censé faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais il ne tenait pas à être mêlé à ça, il avait déjà eu bien trop de problèmes et fait bien trop de bêtises pour rajouter une histoire de drogue à son casier judiciaire.<br>Blaine sonda un moment le visage de Kurt. Il savait exactement jusqu'où il voulait aller avec lui, et il pouvait y arriver sans tomber dans ce genre de complications.

"Ok.

- Qu-quoi ? demanda Kurt, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- D'accord. Je ne dirai rien à personne. De toute façon je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça. Mais essaye de faire quelque chose, ok ? Parles-en à quelqu'un de confiance avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, tu vois."

Kurt sentit une bouffée de gratitude l'envahir. Il n'en avait pas espéré autant de Blaine.

"Merci.

- Évite de te foutre en l'air, surtout. Tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse te faire ça correctement."

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Plus un bruit ne venait du couloir. Blaine fit mine de sortir, mais au dernier moment il se retourna et lui adressa un sourire coquin.

"Au fait, super idée, le piercing."

Et il disparut. Kurt se laissa tomber sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les mains pour essayer de faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il était immensément soulagé de la réaction de Blaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à sa merci. Si le garçon décidait pour une raison ou une autre de changer d'avis et de vendre la mèche, les conséquences seraient catastrophiques pour lui. D'un autre côté, il se sentait tout à coup moins seul. Il n'était pas prêt à en parler avec Blaine, car il n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui, mais la réaction du garçon était très encourageante.

Il repensa à la manière dont le jeune homme l'avait immobilisé pour découvrir son secret. Blaine pouvait facilement devenir violent et il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. A tout... Kurt repensa aux baisers qu'ils avaient partagés. Il n'essaya même pas de se mentir : il avait rarement ressenti autant de désir pour quelqu'un, et les mains expertes de Blaine avaient laissé leurs empreintes brûlantes sur sa peau. Il s'était senti merveilleusement bien dans ses bras, léger et heureux, un peu comme lorsqu'il se piquait.

Kurt s'agita, dérangé par cette idée. Maintenant que Blaine savait qu'il se droguait, il avait l'impression qu'une barrière énorme était tombée entre eux. Il avait envie de s'en remettre à lui, de le laisser le protéger. Pour la première fois, il y avait quelqu'un_ avec_ lui, du même côté de la muraille qui le séparait du reste du monde. Il avait envie de se lover contre lui et de sentir ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Il frissonna. Oh mon Dieu, que s'était-il passé en l'espace de quinze minutes à peine ? Il avait l'impression de s'être entièrement dévoilé à Blaine, et en contrepartie Blaine s'était montré sous un autre jour. Il avait été compréhensif, et même s'il avait fait ses habituelles plaisanteries d'un goût douteux, Kurt s'était senti moins agressé que les fois précédentes.

Il se leva un léger sourire aux lèvres, remit son sac sur son épaule et sortit du dojo.

"Kurt ! l'interpela une voix familière."

Mr Schuester accourait vers lui depuis la salle principale du gymnase où plusieurs professeurs semblaient en grande discussion.

"Tu...tu vas bien ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt d'un ton suspicieux.

- Pour tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as dit, par rapport à l'homosexualité et tout ça...même si tu aurais du te montrer un peu plus poli.

- Laissez tomber, ok ? Ce sont mes affaires, je n'ai pas besoin d'un super-héros pour les régler à ma place. Occupez-vous plutôt de trouver une chanson potable pour le prochain cours de chant. Mes oreilles saignent encore de votre dernière prestation."

Et il laissa Will planté là.

~oOo~

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Kurt était de plutôt bonne humeur, et il répondit même avec relative sympathie quand Finn lui demanda en Histoire si c'était bien le patronyme de Christophe Colomb qui avait été utilisé pour nommer leur continent.

Il eut quelques cours en commun avec Blaine, mais le garçon ne semblait pas vraiment faire attention à lui. Il fit quelques remarques acides à Finn et Puck, qu'il commençait vaguement à connaître et à mépriser, choqua Rachel avec un dessin osé destiné à lui apprendre "ce que Finn ne savait pas" et lança quelques regards langoureux à Santana dans le seul but de faire glousser Mercedes et Tina.

Leurs regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois, car Kurt avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de lui, mais Blaine ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'intérêt. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Kurt en fut un peu vexé.

Le soir venu, il se rendit en trainant des pieds dans la loge des surveillants pour sa retenue. Cette fois, Blaine arriva à l'heure et sans blessure.

"Je suis allé voir votre boulot sur les tags du gymnase, dit le surveillant. C'était minable. Vous n'avez rien foutu pendant votre dernière heure de retenue.

- Il m'a laissé seul, délatta Kurt."

Blaine prit un air faussement choqué puis sembla tout à coup se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait la veille.

"Ah oui, désolé. J'étais occupé à me taper une nana dans les vestiaires. Occasion à prendre ou laisser. Désolé mon pote."

Le surveillant lui lança un regard noir mais décida de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez été jugés inaptes à ce genre de tâche. Figgins m'a demandé de vous confier le nettoyage des tableaux, ce soir."

Le regard de Blaine s'alluma immédiatement. Kurt ne comprit pas _du tout_ ce que le garçon trouvait d'excitant à l'idée de nettoyer des tableaux toute la soirée. Ils allaient se mettre de la poudre de craie de partout, et il poussa un soupir déchirant en pensant à l'état de ses vêtements noirs après la retenue.

"Il y en a deux par classe, soit trente au total. Vous prendrez les éponges dans les salles de classe et vous les remettrez bien à leur place à la fin. Je veux que ce soit impeccable, c'est compris ? Pas de traces hideuses.

- On aurait du dire ça à ta mère avant qu'elle te ponde, répondit Blaine en prenant un air désolé."

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'autre lui lança un regard un peu étonné. Le surveillant tremblait de rage.

"Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire de perdre mon temps avec deux petits merdeux comme vous.

- Est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ un langage adapté à un surveillant de lycée ? demanda Blaine. Figgins ne sera pas très content d'apprendre que tu nous parles de cette manière."

Le surveillant leva les yeux au ciel et partit d'un air désespéré.

"Tu n'as pas poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin ? demanda Kurt en souriant.

- Depuis quand mes blagues te font rire ? Viens."

Kurt le suivit dans le couloir.

"Je crois que ce serait mieux qu'on fasse une classe chacun, avança Kurt. On aura plus vite terminé."

Blaine le regarda avec un air franchement étonné.

"Sérieusement ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? J'attends ça depuis ce matin, j'ai cru devenir taré."

Il le prit par le bras et le traina dans une salle de cours. Sans le moindre préavis, il plaqua Kurt contre la porte et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois, Kurt répondit aussitôt. Il s'était morfondu tout l'après-midi sur le souvenir du corps de Blaine, et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le toucher à sa guise, il comptait bien en profiter. Il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon et caressa la sienne. Les doigts de Blaine cherchèrent la fermeture de sa veste et il l'ouvrit du premier coup. Kurt se débarrassa rapidement de l'habit gênant et le laissa tomber à terre. Il se pressa contre Blaine, il voulait que chaque centimètre carré de leur torse se touchent. Blaine abandonna ses lèvres et déposa une ligne de baisers sur sa clavicule. Kurt frissonna de plaisir, le souffle court. Tentant de rassembler ses esprits, il débarrassa à son tour Blaine de sa veste. Le jeune homme sourit et planta un nouveau baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

Kurt était coincé entre la porte et Blaine. Quand Blaine quitta de nouveau ses lèvres pour remonter doucement vers son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir faiblement de bonheur. Les mains de Blaine descendaient le long de ses côtés, puis de ses hanches. Il sentit ses doigts glisser dans son dos et s'aventurer le long de sa colonne vertébrale, remonter légèrement puis redescendre un peu plus, une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Blaine se mit à sucer son lobe d'oreille en même temps que sa main passa la courbe de ses reins, et Kurt ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir.

"Blaine !"

Blaine fut secoué d'un petit rire quand il prononça son prénom. Son corps entier vibrait, il était agité par une multitude de frissons d'excitation. Il voulait Blaine rien que pour lui, il voulait que leurs deux corps fusionnent. Dans le feu de l'action, il enlaça la taille de jeune homme avec ses jambes. Blaine saisit aussitôt ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de tomber et le garder autour de lui. La sensation de Blaine qui touchait une partie aussi sensible de son corps acheva de lui faire perdre la raison. Il se surprit une seconde à regretter que le garçon n'ait pas été plus loin encore dans ses caresses.

Blaine sentit sa légère hésitation et inspecta son visage. Il parut soulagé de n'y lire que désir et excitation. Le tenant toujours enlacé autour de sa taille, il fit quelques pas et le déposa sur une table de cours. Kurt serrait sa taille avec une force insoupçonnée, comme s'il avait peur qu'il décide soudain de s'en aller.

"Je comprends que tu aies envie de moi, rit-il, mais il va falloir que tu desserres un peu tout ça si tu veux que je te montre ce que je sais faire."

Comme Kurt n'obéissait pas, il effleura l'arrière de ses cuisses, et profita de l'extension de plaisir du garçon pour se libérer.

Il déposa deux baisers rassurant sur ses lèvres tremblantes et laissa lentement ses mains descendre le long de son torse. En les sentant descendre sous son nombril, Kurt se braqua.

"Non !"

Blaine se figea, étonné.

"Non ? Pourquoi ?

- Je...je ne suis pas prêt...je..."

Tout en disant cela, il dévorait littéralement Blaine du regard.

"Ecoute...murmura Blaine. Je ne suis pas là pour te juger, ok ? Laisse-moi faire... tu me fais confiance ?"

Sa voix était douce et rassurante. Kurt répondit en l'embrassant passionnément. Il sentit les mains de Blaine qui s'affairaient entre ses cuisses et se retint difficilement de gémir à voix haute. Les lèvres de Blaine descendirent le long de sa mâchoire, puis de son cou. Il les sentit de nouveau sur son ventre, que Blaine avait mis à nu en relevant délicatement son pull. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement quand il sentit la langue de Blaine s'introduire brièvement dans son nombril. Elle continua son chemin vers le bas. Blaine s'agenouilla et Kurt ne tarda pas à se reverser en arrière, secoué par un spasme de plaisir.

~oOo~

"Vous avez nettoyé _un seul_ tableau ? s'écria le surveillant."

Ils étaient tous les deux revenus dans le local au bout d'une heure. Kurt était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de cours, et il avait du mal à redescendre sur terre. Blaine ne l'aidait pas en se passant discrètement le bout de la langue sur les lèvres. Le surveillant ne s'apercevait de rien, mais Kurt, lui, ne voyait que ça. La vue de ces lèvres qui venaient de lui procurer un plaisir intense le rendait malade d'envie.

"C'est quoi, votre problème ? Vous voulez rester un mois en retenue, c'est ça ?

- Si elles sont toutes comme celle de ce soir, avec plaisir, répondit Blaine.

- C'était la dernière fois que vous vous permettez de ne rien foutre, c'est clair ? La prochaine fois je reste avec vous s'il le faut, mais vous aller faire vos TIG correctement ! C'est moi qui vous le dis !

- Pourtant, Blaine a le goût du travail bien fait, fit remarquer Kurt d'un ton chargé de sous-entendus.

- Oui, j'ai d'ailleurs encore _ce goût_ à l'heure qu'il est... "

Kurt grimaça. Il n'avait donc aucune limite ? Le surveillant ne saisit pas l'allusion, il était d'ailleurs tellement excédé qu'il ne sembla même pas chercher.

Il les jeta presque dehors, et les deux garçons sortirent du lycée sans se faire prier.

"Bon et bien, à demain ! salua Blaine avant de disparaître dans la nuit."

Kurt resta planté seul quelques secondes, un peu déçu. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre grand-chose de ce mec là. Seulement, il avait espéré...

Il finit par regagner sa voiture et mit le contact. Il savait exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour finir en beauté cette journée. Peut-être même que ce soir il ferait l'effort de manger avec Carole et Finn avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Blaine, lui, se dirigea vers sa moto d'un pas un peu traînant. Rentrer chez lui ne l'enthousiasmait pas le moins du monde, mais il n'avait pas exactement le choix.


	7. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7 !  
>Pour le moment j'arrive (presque) à me glisser entre les bugs du site pour poster, pourvu que ça dure !<p>

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ! (Vous êtes de plus en plus, je sens vaguement la pression monter ^^)

Pas d'avertissement dans ce chapitre, on commence à tomber dans quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux... le chapitre prochain est trèèès important ha ha...

Comme toujours merci à ma beta **emicrazy**, parce qu'elle est géniale.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 7<p>

Blaine arriva chez lui gelé. Il faisait très froid et le manque de protection était l'un des inconvénients majeurs de la moto, mais il n'était pas près de laisser tomber son engin pour un désagrément aussi futile. Il avait enchaîné les petits jobs à temps partiel pendant deux ans pour se la payer, il comptait bien en profiter un maximum. Il l'entreposa soigneusement dans le garage de son père à la place qui lui était dédiée.

L'insulte inscrite avec des rayures était toujours là, car il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer de la peinture pour le moment. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit, comme à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur la balafre de sa carrosserie. C'était un acte tellement lâche et bas qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que son auteur pouvait vivre en paix avec lui-même. Le fait de ne pas savoir qui était le responsable le mettait dans une fureur noire, il avait besoin de se venger. Il ne pouvait pas regarder tous les jours sa moto dans cet état et faire comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il détestait l'injustice et la lâcheté.

Il couvrit soigneusement le véhicule d'une bâche et rentra dans la maison. Il savait que son père était présent car sa berline était garée devant la maison, mais il ne le vit pas dans le salon, ni dans les autres pièces. Il devait sûrement être en train de travailler dans son bureau, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de le déranger.

Blaine n'avait pas osé lui parler du vandalisme de sa moto. Il savait très bien ce que son père répondrait : que c'était sa faute, qu'il cherchait toujours les ennuis, qu'il ne faisait que récupérer la monnaie de sa pièce. De plus, la nature de l'insulte était un sujet sensible entre eux et il évitait de l'aborder autant que possible. Mais un petit coup de pouce financier n'aurait pas été de refus, et il commençait vraiment à se demander s'il n'allait pas tenter sa chance malgré tout.

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte du frigo pour chercher quelque chose à grignoter que la porte d'entrée claqua de nouveau.

"Ne mange pas de sucrerie, Lea, nous allons nous mettre à table dans vingt minutes à peine, dit une voix féminine. Ah, bonsoir, Blaine. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Potable.

- Je suis contente de ne pas avoir reçu de coup de téléphone du principal aujourd'hui."

Blaine ne dit rien. Il appréciait sa mère et savait que son attitude la décevait, mais il était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

Une fille un peu plus jeune que lui entra à son tour dans la cuisine. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et soyeux, de beaux yeux sombres bordés de longs cils et elle était vêtue d'un uniforme de lycée privé. Elle sourit immédiatement quand elle le vit.

"Salut, Blaine ! lança-t-elle d'un ton jovial."

Blaine déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux en guise se réponse. Il adorait et admirait sa sœur, ce petit bout de femme débordant d'énergie et de joie de vivre. Il était aussi très protecteur envers elle, et il n'hésiterais pas à régler son compte à quiconque lui ferait du mal.

"Tu manges avec nous, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Heu...oui. Il faut que je parle de quelque chose à papa.

- C'est important ? demanda sa mère, un peu inquiète.

- Non. Enfin, si, pour moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? interrompit sa sœur en jetant un coup d'œil dans le frigo."

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient attablés dans le salon et la mère de Blaine déposait le plat principal fumant sur la table. Son père était enfin sorti de son bureau mais ne disait pas un mot, plongé dans ses pensées comme à son habitude. Blaine décida de profiter de la présence rassurante de sa mère et de sa sœur pour se lancer.

"Papa ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

- Hmm ?

- J'ai eu un petit souci avec...avec ma moto..."

Son père daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard était froid et distant, mais Blaine n'était pas habitué à ce qu'il le dévisage autrement.

"C'est-à-dire ? Tu n'as pas eu d'accident tout de même ?

- Non ! Non, c'est juste quelques connards du lycée qui me l'ont rayée...vraiment rayée."

Lea baissa les yeux. Sa mère toussota. Son père, lui, resta impassible.

"Premièrement, Blaine, je t'ai déjà dit qu'ici ce n'était pas la rue, tu es prié de bannir les mots grossiers de ton langage. Ensuite, nous avons été clairs à propos de cette moto. Nous t'avons explicitement fait savoir que nous étions contre et que si tu l'achetais tu devrais en assumer tous les frais tout seul."

La mère de Blaine jouait nerveusement avec de la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette. Elle avait à plusieurs reprises cédé aux regards suppliants de son fils et payé le plein d'essence.

"Enfin, quelque chose me dit que si ta moto a été vandalisée ce n'est pas par hasard, Blaine. Si tu évitais de te fourrer dans toutes sortes de querelles tu n'en serais peut-être pas là."

Blaine savait qu'il avait en partie raison. Mais ce n'était pas en le confortant dans cette idée qu'il allait le faire céder.

"Je ne me suis battu avec personne, ok ?"

C'était un mensonge tellement énorme que Lea lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Son arcade sourcilière en rémission hurlait qu'il avait été très récemment impliqué dans une bagarre.

"Ce...c'est une insulte homophobe qu'ils ont griffée sur ma carrosserie."

Son père ne bougea pas mais son visage s'assombrit d'un coup. Sa mère demanda d'une voix faible si quelqu'un voulait se resservir, mais Lea était trop occupée à attendre la suite de la conversation pour se concentrer sur son assiette.

"Écoute Blaine... je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, tu le sais bien. Débrouille-toi tout seul.

- Mais je ne te demande pas de faire un procès à qui que ce soit ! S'il te plaît papa, juste la peinture. Avance-moi, je te rembourserai dès que possible !

- Non."

C'était une réponse ferme et définitive.

"Tu...tu vas me laisser me balader avec une insulte homophobe sur la carrosserie ? demanda Blaine, dont la voix commençait à s'éteindre."

Il comprenait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait été une fois de plus stupide d'espérer que son père interviendrait en sa faveur.

"Tu ne fais absolument rien pour que nous soyons fiers de toi, Blaine, lui dit froidement son père. Tu es indiscipliné, mal élevé, tu as des mauvais résultats au lycée, tu te bats, tu as une attitude exécrable avec tous ceux qui veulent t'aider, et tu t'exhibes en tant que...enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ta mère et moi faisons de notre mieux pour t'assurer un avenir et tu balayes nos efforts à chaque fois. Tant que tu ne feras rien pour nous, nous ne ferons rien pour toi."

Il marqua une pause et reprit.

"Je ne payerai pas la peinture de ta moto. Peut-être le ferai-je si tu nous ramènes la moyenne ce trimestre.

- Je dois attendre _Noël _?

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi."

Blaine se leva, furieux.

"Blaine... murmura sa mère."

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, il prit sa veste en cuir et quitta le salon. Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient au garage et retira d'un coup sec la bâche de sa moto. Une nouvelle fois, la vision de l'insulte lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il saisit furieusement le guidon et fit demi-tour pour sortir du garage.

"Blaine, attends !"

C'était la seule voix qui pouvait le stopper. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur qui l'avait suivi, les larmes aux yeux.

"Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je reviendrai demain."

Les yeux de la jeune fille se posèrent sur les rayures et elle frissonna. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles.

"Je suis tellement désolée... Si tu veux il me reste un peu d'argent de mon anniversaire..."

Blaine cala sa moto contre le mur et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Il sentit ses bras frêles le serrer contre elle et il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Sois prudent...

- Sois sage et fais ce que te dit maman, d'accord ?

- Tu es _tellement _bien placé pour me dire ça, Blaine, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire moqueur."

Il lui rendit son sourire et poussa sa moto à l'extérieur du garage. Il mit son casque, l'enfourcha et la mit en route. Il quitta la cour de la maison et dérapant volontairement dans un crissement de graviers pour faire comprendre à son père qu'il partait, et qu'il était vraiment en colère contre lui.

~oOo~

Blaine ne roula pas longtemps et s'arrêta sur le parking d'un bar hôtel, profitant de la lumière qui en émanait. Il n'avait aucune intention d'y aller, mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter un milieu de nulle part en pleine nuit. Il faisait très froid, et une fine vapeur sortait d'entre ses lèvres chaque fois qu'il expirait. Il sortit son portable et chercha rapidement dans son répertoire. Il attendit patiemment que son interlocuteur décroche, ce qui prit un certain temps.

"Ouais ?

- Kurt ? C'est Blaine. Je t'appelais pour savoir si tu étais disponible pour finir ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure."

Des grésillements lui répondirent, comme si Kurt avait soufflé très fort dans le micro de son téléphone.

"Kurt ? Allo ? Kurt ? Tu m'entends ?

- Ouais..."

Sa voix était vaporeuse, distante. On aurait dit qu'il était épuisé, ou complètement perdu.

"Salut, Blaine wouhouuu !

- Tu planes ? Kurt ?

- N...non. Je suis juste...super content ! Ma vie est putain de cool !

- Tu as l'air défoncé.

- Merci Blaine, ça me va droit au cœur. Et puis d'abord, comment tu as eu mon numéro de téléphone ?"

Blaine fut un peu soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas assez drogué pour perdre sa répartie.

"Je l'ai... récupéré sur le dossier du surveillant, il était ouvert sur son bureau.

- Aaaah... espèce de voleur. Tu aurais pu me le demander, tu sais... Tu appelles pour quoi ?"

Blaine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le fait Kurt soit sous l'emprise de la drogue changeait tout. Il n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à profiter de lui, mais il savait très bien que Kurt était d'une pudeur maladive et la drogue les aiderait sans doute à franchir l'étape qu'il attendait depuis le début...

"Laisse-tomber, finit-il par dire. J'allais te proposer de baiser, mais visiblement tu as autre chose à faire. On se voit demain.

- Attends ! s'écria Kurt. Et si j'ai envie de toi ?

- Tu planes à cent mille, Kurt. Tu risques de faire des choses que tu vas regretter et même si c'est plutôt alléchant pour moi, j'ai un minimum de sens moral.

- Blaaiiiiiine ! Je te dois une..."

Blaine attendit, mais Kurt n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Même complètement stone il parlait comme une vierge effarouchée. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

"Pas de souci, tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Menteur, je vais te prouver le contraire. Viens ici. Je t'attends."

Les lèvres de Blaine se pincèrent. Si Kurt continuait à le titiller...

"Bon, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive ? reprit Kurt de sa voix étrangement nébuleuse. Tu me parles de me sauter depuis trois jours et maintenant que je suis partant tu ne me veux plus ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, parce que j'ai vraiment vraiiiiment envie de toi. Rapplique, et amène des préservatifs. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais tu as cinq minutes."

Blaine ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre. La balance de sa conscience commençait sérieusement à pencher du mauvais côté.

"Blaine ? Si tu ne viens pas je vais être obligé de m'amuser tout seul..."

Oh, et puis merde.

"Ok, répondit Blaine en se levant et en enfourchant sa moto. J'espère qu'il n'y a personne chez toi, parce que tu vas hurler.

- Je suis seul, Finn est chez sa grand-mère avec Carole. J'ai d'autant plus envie de jouir que je pense qu'ils doivent être en train de jouer au Scrabble.

- Envoie-moi l'adresse par message, j'arrive.

- A tout de suite."

Blaine raccrocha et démarra sa moto. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas forcément moral, mais Kurt l'avait poussé à bout. De plus, même si la manière dont il le ferait était discutable, il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

~oOo~

Ce qui s'ensuivit resta comme un souvenir assez flou dans son esprit. Il se souvenait que Kurt lui avait littéralement sauté dessus quand il avait ouvert la porte. Il l'avait entraîné dans le sous-sol où se trouvait sa chambre, ce que Blaine avait d'abord trouvé un peu étrange. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot que Kurt l'avait renversé sur son lit et entreprit de le déshabiller. Il avait essayé de le freiner un peu, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la substance qui coulait dans ses veines.

Le moment qu'ils passèrent ensemble fut mémorable. Complètement désinhibé, Kurt s'abandonna totalement à lui et prit même certaines initiatives. Parfois, dans un éclair de lucidité, Blaine ne reconnaissait vraiment plus le jeune homme et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais Kurt noyait ses doutes dans des gémissements de plaisir, et il revenait immédiatement dans l'action. Il avait déjà connu beaucoup de coups d'un soir et ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait, au contraire, mais Kurt n'était pas vraiment lui-même ce soir-là et même s'il se pâmait entre ses bras, il aurait sûrement des remords le lendemain.

Il devait être minuit passé quand Kurt, épuisé, se lova contre lui. Les effets de la drogue commençaient à se dissiper, mais ils étaient remplacés par l'ivresse de sommeil. Blaine attendit qu'il se fût complètement endormi et s'extirpa précautionneusement de son étreinte. Il se rhabilla rapidement, monta l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds et sortit de la maison. Il poussa sa moto sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres pour ne pas réveiller Kurt en allumant le moteur, puis il disparut dans la nuit.

~oOo~

Quand Kurt se réveilla le lendemain, il était nu dans son lit et ses vêtements étaient éparpillés dans sa chambre. Des vagues flashs de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'il essayait de rassembler ses esprits, mais il était encore incapable de les analyser. A tâtons, il chercha son iPhone sur sa table de nuit et le ramena devant son visage. Il ouvrit un œil endormi et le referma aussitôt, agressé par la lumière de l'appareil. L'information mit plusieurs secondes à lui monter au cerveau, mais quand elle arriva il se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, parfaitement réveillé.

L'écran de son iPhone était clair : non seulement il avait une heure de retard sur les cours, mais en plus quelque chose n'allait pas. Son portable affichait vingt-six appels en absence et dix-sept messages non lus.


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut à tous !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews sur le chapitre d'avant, vous vous êtes lâchés ! J'aime beaucoup avoir des retours, surtout que je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec vous (à propos du père de Blaine, par exemple), et que j'aime beaucoup en discuter.

Je poste le chapitre 8, qui est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude (deux fois plus long) mais trop important pour le couper en deux.

Pour finir je voudrais dédier ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup à ma beta **emicrazy**, puisque aujourd'hui ça fait 6 mois qu'on s'est rencontrées sur le site, et que quelques mp et plusieurs millions de mails plus tard, on est super amies.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 8<p>

Les doigts de Kurt tremblèrent légèrement alors qu'il déverrouilla l'écran de son portable. Depuis la mort de son père, il avait tendance à s'inquiéter dès que son téléphone affichait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et il n'avait jamais eu autant d'appels et de messages en absence de sa vie. Il commença par détailler la liste de ses appels manqués : il devait y en avait dix de Rachel, une demi-douzaine de Mercedes, trois de Finn, trois de Figgins, et le reste venait de numéros non enregistrés dans son portable.

Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils l'avaient sans doute tous appelé pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas en cours à l'heure. Les routes devaient être gelées et ils avaient du s'inquiéter à cause de la voiture. Il sourit légèrement et reposa le téléphone sans regarder les messages, par pure paresse. Rapidement, il se leva et entreprit de ramasser les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient de la nuit passée lui semblaient flous et lointains, mais il savait exactement ce qu'il avait fait. D'ailleurs, les préservatifs présents dans la poubelle étaient là pour lui rafraichir la mémoire en cas de doute. Il se rappelait que Blaine l'avait appelé, qu'il avait insisté pour qu'il vienne et qu'ils avaient... comment pouvait-il appeler ça ? Certainement pas "faire l'amour", car il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment impliqué dans l'histoire. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait vu sa première fois, mais les mecs comme Blaine, il n'en avait croisé qu'un dans sa vie. Et puis, il commençait à l'apprécier...

Après avoir trié rapidement ses vêtements, il fit un tour dans la salle de bain et accéléra son habituel rituel de soins de la peau et des cheveux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas arriver à l'heure pour le cours de 9h, et il avait encore un peu de temps avant celui de 10h. Une fois prêt, il prit le temps de se poser sur son lit pour réfléchir. Il éprouvait une impression bizarre concernant la nuit passée. Il ne regrettait rien, au contraire, mais il avait le sentiment que ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Était-il un cas désespéré au point de ne pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un que sous l'emprise de la drogue ? Il pensa à Blaine, à pourquoi il n'était pas resté, à pourquoi il ne l'avait pas laissé se réveiller dans ses bras. Peut-être le garçon avait-il été effrayé par son addiction ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ça en aucune manière... il fallait qu'il lui parle en tête-à-tête, l'esprit clair cette fois.

Un coup d'œil à son réveil l'informa que l'heure était bien avancée et il s'activa pour ne pas se mettre encore plus en retard. Il coinça son portable entre sa joue et son épaule et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires de cours dans son sac.

"Allo ? Kurt ? Kurt ! s'écria la voix de Rachel dans son téléphone."

Il grimaça de douleur et reprit l'appareil à la main pour l'éloigner de son oreille.

"Oui oui, c'est moi...

- Je suis en cours de gym, je ne peux pas te parler longtemps, mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu es ? Il faut absolument que tu te dépêches de venir !"

Sa voix était étrangement aiguë.

"Panne de réveil. Pas de quoi s'affoler. Je pars maintenant et j'arriverai pour la pause de dix heures je pense.

- D'accord ! Je t'attends à la porte du lycée.

- Qu...quoi ? Je connais mon chemin, figure toi...Rachel ? Rachel !"

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Ce qu'elle pouvait être excessive, parfois ! pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il enfonça son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et, quelques minutes plus tard, il était en route pour le lycée au volant de sa voiture.

~oOo~

Sa voiture avait à peine tourné dans le parking que Rachel lui fonça dessus à grandes enjambées.

"Ok, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais sache que je n'ai absolument pas participé, anticipa Kurt.

- Ce n'est pas moi, le problème. C'est toi et Blaine."

Kurt ne répondit pas tout de suite et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée, Rachel sur ses talons.

"Tu as lu mes messages ?

- Non, pas eu le temps. Ah, il faudra que je passe voir la secrétaire de Figgins pour justifier mon retard, elle m'a appelé.

- Kurt, écoute..."

Il était vaguement en colère contre Blaine d'avoir vendu la mèche si rapidement, mais c'était dans son caractère et il n'était pas très étonné. Il aurait tout de même apprécié que Rachel lui épargne ses remontrances.

"Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais, ok ? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, mais je pense qu'il y a des décisions que je peux prendre tout seul, celle-là notamment.

- Ce n'est pas, ça...

- Hey Blaine !"

Il venait d'apercevoir le garçon qui fumait dans le sas d'entrée du lycée, ni à l'intérieur de l'établissement ni complètement dehors, avec son insolence habituelle. Quand il le vit arriver vers lui, Blaine jeta sa cigarette d'un air désinvolte et rentra dans le lycée en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

"B...Blaine ?"

L'autre ne lui accorda pas un regard. Kurt accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

"Blaine ! Est-ce que nous pourrions au moins en parler tous les deux ?

- Oh, tu peux parler avec lui au milieu du couloir, tout le monde meurt d'impatience d'entendre la suite."

Santana venait d'apparaître de derrière la porte de son casier, un sourire immense collé aux lèvres. Le genre de sourire qui, de la part de Santana, n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Mêle-toi de tes seins et lâche-moi, compris ? répliqua Kurt."

Le sourire de Santana mourut en un battement de cil. Puis il revint, plus large que jamais.

"Tout doux, mon lapin. Il paraît que tu adores quand on t'appelle comme ça. C'est vrai ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Ok, celle-là je l'avais inventée. Mais en revanche, il parait que tu adores qu'il te prenne contre le mur."

Kurt ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Comment était-ce possible ? Santana prit un air victorieux et s'approcha de lui d'un air provocateur.

"J'avoue qu'à ta place j'aurais un peu la mort aussi, lui susurra-t-elle. Mais tu vois je n'arrive pas à avoir pitié, parce que je suis de ceux qui pensent que Blaine vaut largement mieux que toi. L'ordre naturel des choses, tu comprends. Game over, Hummel."

Elle s'éloigna en se retournant pour lui faire un clin d'œil et le laissa pantois. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui était en train d'arriver, mais Santana venait de le rendre nerveux.  
>Rachel se tenait toujours derrière lui et se tordait les doigts en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Kurt se souvenait qu'elle avait eu cette attitude quand elle avait annoncé la paternité de Puck à Finn, et cela ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde.<p>

"Il se passe quoi, exactement ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif."

Un très familier "Hey, Hummel !" empêcha Rachel de répondre et la laissa pétrifiée bouche ouverte. Kurt se retourna pour faire face à l'habituelle bande de gros bras qui passait son temps à le harceler.

"Tu te sens vraiment obligé de prononcer mon prénom chaque fois que tu me vois ? Tu es amoureux ou quoi ?"

Karofsky lui rit au nez, ce qui était une réaction plutôt inhabituelle de sa part, surtout quand il parlait de sentiments ou d'attirance.

"Blaine a dit que tu adorais gueuler son prénom, je me suis dit que tu aimais peut-être aussi qu'on hurle le tient.

- Blaine a dit_ quoi_ ? s'écria Kurt, persuadé qu'il y avait une terrible méprise quelque part.

- Oh Blaaiiiiine ! Oh oui Blaiiiiiiiiiine ! Plus profond Blaaaaaiiiiine !"

Kurt crut qu'il allait vomir. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar, il n'était pas dans le couloir de McKinley, il n'était pas en train de regarder un imbécile l'imiter en train de baiser. Il allait se réveiller tranquillement dans son lit et à l'heure pour les cours.

"Mais sérieusement, demanda un des mecs, tu ne trouves pas ça _dégoûtant_ ? Genre... pas naturel ? Tu sais, ce trou-là n'est pas fait pour ça à la base..."

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit et Rachel traîna Kurt par le bras jusqu'à la salle de classe. Il se laissa faire, choqué. Avant de rentrer dans la salle, Rachel le plaqua doucement contre un mur et agita la main devant ses yeux pour le faire revenir à lui.

"J'essaye de te le dire depuis tout à l'heure, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai essayé de t'appeler, Mercedes a essayé, j'ai tenté de t'expliquer par sms...

- Quoi ? Abrège !

- Blaine..."

Elle prit une grande inspiration, les yeux soudain brillants d'humidité.

"Blaine a raconté dans les détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous cette nuit. A tout le monde."

Elle avait parlé très vite, dans un souffle, et Kurt mit plusieurs secondes à assimiler ce qu'elle avait dit.

"On a essayé de l'en empêcher, il...il l'a dit à Santana, et puis elle l'a dit à tout le monde... tu sais comment elle est... et puis les gens ont voulu en savoir plus et Blaine...oh je suis désolée, Kurt. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais il fait comme si je n'existais pas...

- P...pourquoi... ? demanda Kurt d'une voix cassée.

- Je ne sais pas... viens, il faut qu'on aille en cours...

- Je ne...mettrais...pas...les...pieds... je ne peux pas.

- Kurt, sois plus fort que lui, ok ? Je suis de ton côté, Mercedes et Tina aussi.

- Oh mon Dieu..."

Il laissa sa tête heurter le mur. Il était abasourdi, il ne comprenait pas. Blaine avait toujours été un peu grossier et vulgaire, mais tout ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours respecté une certaine limite même s'il posait parfois l'orteil dessus, et il connaissait également la limite de Kurt. Il n'y avait qu'une explication rationnelle qui lui venait à l'esprit : Blaine avait volontairement voulu le blesser et l'humilier, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille.

Rachel l'avait trainé dans la salle de cours, et quand il leva la tête, trente-cinq paires d'yeux étaient rivées sur lui. Certains étaient moqueurs, d'autres dégoutés, d'autres encore franchement curieux, mais tous le fixaient sans aucune pudeur. Rachel leur lança un regard noir et guida Kurt vers le fond de la classe, où elle le fit asseoir derrière Tina et Mercedes. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, incapable de faire le moindre geste par lui-même. Il ne savait même pas dans quel cours il était. Les seuls bruits qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient les chuchotements à peine voilés dont il était clairement le sujet.

"Dis-moi ce qu'il a dit, murmura-t-il à Rachel après quinze bonnes minutes de mutisme.

- Je...non ! rosit la jeune fille.

- Je dois savoir ! Tout le monde sait des trucs intimes sur moi et je ne sais même p..."

Sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres. Par-dessus l'épaule de Rachel, un garçon à qui il n'avait absolument jamais parlé mimait quelque chose de vraiment vulgaire avec sa langue. Rachel suivit son regard et vira au rouge écarlate. Quelques rangs devant, une fille croisa son regard et il lut sur ses lèvres dégoutées quelques mots tels que "sale", "pas naturel", "soigner" et "détraqué". Il baissa les yeux. Toutes ces insultes, il les connaissait, et il savait en règle générale comment y répondre. Mais là, ils avaient tous un avantage sur lui. Il se sentait mis à nu, exhibé, presque violé par leurs regards chargés de sous-entendus.

"Et bien...il...il a dit que tu avais bu...

- Hein ?

- Blaine. Il a dit que tu avais bu."

Kurt sentit une infime partie de lui se détendre. Au moins Blaine n'avait pas laissé filtrer son problème de drogue. Peut-être avait-il des limites, après tout. Seulement, il les avait largement sous-estimées.

"Tu étais soul, et puis il est venu chez toi..."

Kurt chercha Finn des yeux, et constata avec horreur que celui-ci le dévisageait avec un air suspicieux. Ce qui pour Finn voulait dire qu'il avait sans doute tout entendu de l'affaire et qu'il essayait toujours de comprendre. Kurt commençait vraiment à se sentir mal, à présent.

"Après il... il a dit que tu lui avais sauté dessus et que...non, je ne peux pas. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne m'en souviens même plus. Et je ne veux pas chercher pour que ça me revienne. J'essaye d'oublier, tu vois.

- Merci, Rachel. Merci pour ton aide précieuse et merci de compatir.

- Je suis avec toi, mais ne me demande pas de me mêler à ça. Je te soutiendrais toujours, mais sans connaître les détails, merci pour mon imagination encore relativement chaste."

Kurt savait très bien qu'il aurait du éprouver de la gratitude envers elle, mais il n'éprouvait à cet instant que de la colère envers tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il avait l'impression que le monde entier était contre lui, et en réalité il était à peu près sûr que c'était le cas.

Il se détourna de Rachel et ses yeux tombèrent sur Santana, qui visiblement attendait depuis le début de cours à demi-retournée sur sa chaise que leurs regards se croisent. Sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle allait faire, il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur sans préavis, et se rendit compte trop tard que c'était une grave erreur. Elle le regarda avec un air entendu, désigna son geste et lui adressa un sourire faussement complice. Puis elle se mit à faire des gestes plus compliqués et Kurt comprit avec horreur qu'effectivement, Blaine lui avait _tout_ raconté. Il essaya de détourner le regard, mais ses yeux étaient rivés aux mains de Santana, comme s'ils avaient besoin de temps pour comprendre l'ampleur du désastre.

Il commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. La plupart de ses camarades de classe suivaient à présent le discours silencieux de Santana, et le professeur était bien trop occupé à résoudre une équation au tableau pour s'en rendre compte.

Comment tout ça avait-il pu arriver ? Comment était-il tombé si bas ? Si son père avait été encore vivant, il serait allé immédiatement chercher du soutien auprès de lui, car il savait qu'il aurait trouvé les mots justes pour le réconforter. Non, en réalité, si son père avait été encore vivant, Blaine ne serait même pas rentré dans leur maison la nuit dernière. Et il n'aurait même pas été sous l'emprise de la drogue.

"Kurt, tu pleures, lui dit doucement la voix de Rachel au loin."

Il ne répondit pas, rassembla rapidement ses affaires, les fourra dans son sac et se leva. Il quitta la salle sans dire un mot sous le regard médusé de son professeur qui en laissa tomber sa craie.

"Il se sent mal, justifia Rachel. Il allait vomir."

Mercedes lui lança un regard signifiant clairement qu'elle aurait pu trouver une meilleure excuse, mais elle y répondit en haussant les épaules.

~oOo~

Kurt se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol des toilettes. Les larmes trempaient ses joues, et le peu de maquillage qu'il portait coulait lamentablement sous ses cils. Il était secoué de petits spasmes et n'arrivait pas à se calmer, l'image de Santana et tous les autres lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Pour la première fois depuis un an, il venait de réaliser combien il était misérable, combien il était seul et combien il se trouvait ridicule. Depuis que Burt était décédé (ses larmes redoublèrent à cette pensée) il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver un soutien aussi fort que le sien. Il s'était retrouvé orphelin à seize ans, seul avec ses insécurités et ses doutes, et il avait complètement foutu sa vie en l'air au lieu d'essayer d'aller de l'avant. Il était persuadé que son père aurait honte de lui, de ce qu'il était devenu. Il se détestait. Il se sentait sale et désespérément vulnérable.

Il n'avait pas entendu la sonnerie de fin de cours sonner, mais des voix se rapprochaient des toilettes dans lesquelles il se trouvait. Il se releva et s'enferma dans l'une des cabines en prenant bien soin de ne pas jeter un regard dans le miroir au passage, car il savait qu'il avait une tête horrible d'avoir pleuré.

La porte s'ouvrit et quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'une voix masculine se fasse entendre.

"Il n'est pas là. Mais bordel, où est-ce qu'il est allé se planquer, ce petit pédé ?"

Le rythme cardiaque de Kurt s'accéléra d'un coup. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se rendit compte qu'il avait _peur._ Peur que ces brutes le trouvent, peur de ce qu'elles pouvaient lui faire.

"Attends."

Des pas se rapprochèrent et il vit leurs ombres se déplacer dans l'espace sous la porte.

"Hummel, tu es là ? demanda un des garçons."

Il ferma les yeux et expira lentement, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. A ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné pour disparaître.

Un coup violent et imprévu dans la porte lui fit lâcher un cri de surprise. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour l'empêcher de sortir, mais c'était trop tard.

"Eh, les mecs, il est là. Je viens de reconnaître son petit couinement de pédale."

Un deuxième coup dans la porte, puis un troisième. Kurt était terrifié. S'ils continuaient, ils n'allaient pas tarder à la faire céder. Qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Son estomac se noua et il fut de nouveau pris de haut-le-cœur.

"Hummel, ne fais pas ta lopette, sors. Tu as fait le malin tout le premier trimestre, maintenant assume et viens nous montrer ce que tu vaux. On sera gentils avec toi, c'est promis."

Un rire béta fit écho à la menace. Deux nouveaux coups dans la porte.

"Tu sais, on peut attendre là longtemps. Je peux rester là assis à t'imaginer en train de boire l'eau des chiottes quand tu auras vraiment trop soif."

Nouveaux coups dans la porte. Kurt hésitait à sortir maintenant. Après tout, c'était un mauvais moment à passer, et ensuite il pourrait quitter le lycée et ne jamais y revenir. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel ces brutes allaient le laisser. Il ne savait même pas combien ils étaient exactement.

Il les écouta taper contre la porte et l'appeler pendant cinq bonnes minutes. D'un seul coup, leurs voix se turent.

"Ok, dégagez."

Un frisson parcourut Kurt de la tête aux pieds. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes, et c'était la dernière qu'il voulait entendre sur le moment. _Blaine_.

"Mais... commença à argumenter l'un des garçons.

- Cassez-vous !"

La voix de Blaine était menaçante, mais calme et posée.

"De toute façon, on a cours, grommela l'une des voix."

Et Kurt entendit leurs pas s'éloigner. Il se détendit enfin, son ventre lui faisait mal d'avoir été tant contracté par la peur. Mais il n'avait pas envie de sortir pour se retrouver face à Blaine.

"Kurt ?"

Sa voix n'était absolument pas amicale, et encore moins compatissante. C'était un ordre entier qui était sous-entendu dans un seul mot. Kurt essaya de sécher les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues et remit ses habits en place dans l'espoir qu'il lui reste un minimum de dignité.

Il déverrouilla la porte et leva les yeux pour regarder Blaine en face. Le jeune homme était appuyé contre un évier, les bras croisés, le regard sombre. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, il se contentait de contempler Kurt avec froideur. Il semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus âgé que quand il faisait le pitre en classe, et il était également plus séduisant que jamais.

Kurt vit son reflet dans la glace derrière Blaine. Il avait le nez et les yeux rouges. Il faisait vraiment pitié à voir.

"Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il soudain d'une voix hésitante. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

Blaine resta un moment silencieux, et quand il desserra les lèvres ce fut pour sortir la dernière chose à laquelle Kurt s'attendait.

"Ils ont bousillé ma moto."

Kurt sonda son visage pour voir s'il plaisantait, mais il n'y lut que de la colère.

"En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? Tu as pris la première tête de con qui te faisait confiance et tu l'as trainée dans la boue pour assouvir ton désir de vengeance ?"

Il avait une furieuse envie de le frapper, à présent. De bousiller ce visage incroyablement attirant.

"Non, répondit Blaine, toujours aussi calme malgré les flammes qui étaient apparues dans ses yeux à l'évocation de son engin. Ils m'ont bousillé ma moto le premier jour de cours, juste après que tu m'en aies mis une en public. Ils m'ont bousillé la moto pour laquelle j'ai fait des boulots de merde pendant deux ans, parce qu'ils pensaient que j'étais la dernière des lopettes. Et c'est _toi _qui leur as mis cette idée dans la tête."

Il se redressa, menaçant. La lèvre inférieure de Kurt tremblait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ça n'était qu'une terrible vengeance. Il aurait encore préféré le coup de la très mauvaise blague.

"Tu m'as humilié devant tout le lycée et sans la coach de sport, je peux t'assurer que nous aurions remis les choses à leur place rapidement. Il est temps que tu comprennes que personne ne me marche dessus, que personne ne me prend de haut et que personne ne touche à mes affaires. Je ne suis pas une victime. Il est temps que tu le comprennes et qu'ils le comprennent, tous."

Kurt repensa à Santana. "L'ordre naturel des choses", avait-elle dit. Il n'en revenait pas.

"Alors c'est tout ? Pour une moto ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit au lieu de...? Je t'aurais payé les dégâts.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de dégâts matériels. Tu m'as jeté en bas de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée, et il fallait que je montre aux autres quelle est ma véritable place.

- Alors... tout ça, entre nous... c'était rien ?

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, Kurt. On a couché ensemble parce qu'on s'attire physiquement, c'est tout. J'ai passé du bon temps avec toi, tout n'était pas forcément calculé, c'était surtout parce que j'avais envie de toi. Mais ça a toujours été clair entre nous. Si tu ne l'avais pas compris, je ne peux rien pour toi.

- Alors tu m'as volé pour premier baiser et ma première fois... pour une moto ?"

Kurt sentit quelque chose en lui se briser. Il n'avait jamais été aussi désespéré. Il avait été utilisé, il s'était offert à Blaine et tout semblait se retourner contre lui. L'autre avait utilisé chacune de ses erreurs pour se venger de lui.

"Mais...tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux. McKinley c'est fini pour moi... je ne peux plus y remettre les pieds ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je ressens ? Pour une putain de moto ? Tu as détruit ma vie ! Ma _vie_, Blaine !"

Blaine plongea ses yeux à l'iris inhabituellement sombre dans les siens.

"Je m'en fiche, Kurt. Dégage d'ici si tu veux, je m'en fiche."

Kurt sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il se résigna et sortit des toilettes en courant avant que l'autre ne voie les larmes glisser sur ses joues. Blaine le suivit des yeux, impassible.

Quand il sortit des toilettes à son tour, le couloir était désert. Il tourna à l'angle pour retourner en cours, et se prit une gifle monumentale. Il réagit au quart de tour et plaqua son agresseur contre le mur, mais deux autres personnes se saisirent de lui. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à les repousser.

"Le fait que tu n'aies pas de paire de couilles vient de te sauver la vie, Berry, dit-il à Rachel en la relâchant. Je ne frappe pas les nanas."

Mercedes et Tina reculèrent. Rachel poussa un grognement et se massant là où sa tête avait heurté le mur.

"Dans le genre brute épaisse...

- Tu es celle qui vient de me gifler, répliqua-t-il en se massant la joue.

- C'était pour ce que tu as fait à Kurt. Même si ça n'arrive pas à compenser un pour cent de ton crime.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, Rachel...

- C'est mon ami, bien sûr que ça me regarde !

- Tu vas me dire que je suis un salaud et que j'ai profité de lui ? Je connais déjà ce discours, salut les filles.

- Sérieusement, Blaine ? s'écria Mercedes. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas une seconde t'en tirer comme ça. Tu vas aller t'excuser auprès de lui, et ensuite tu vas dire à Santana de la fermer pour de bon."

Blaine les dépassa en les ignorant et se dirigea vers la salle du cours suivant. Mais les trois filles le poursuivaient en le bombardant de reproches. Il aurait pu les faire taire en une seconde, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il s'assit au fond de la salle, et elles s'assirent autour de lui.

"Berry, Jones, vous n'êtes même pas censées assister à ce cours.

- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas fait tes excuses à Kurt, ok ?

- Mais depuis quand il a des amies ?"

Les trois filles s'envenimèrent de plus belle.

"Finn vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il n'est pas en cours, annonça Rachel en regardant son portable.

- Il est où ? demanda Mercedes d'un air menaçant.

- Aucune idée. Si vous vouliez bien la fermer...

- Et s'il est allé se souler dans un bar ? demanda Tina.

- _Quoi_ _?_ s'écrièrent les trois autres en chœur.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas son genre, mais tu as dis qu'il était soul cette nuit-là, alors..."

Blaine se figea pendant une fraction de seconde, puis se leva et sortit en courant de la salle de cours, faisant voler les feuilles des autres au passage. Il courut comme un dératé dans le couloir et sortit du lycée sans prendre le temps de rassembler ses idées. Il fonça jusqu'à sa moto et l'enfourcha d'un bond. Il mit immédiatement les gaz et fonça comme un boulet de canon hors du parking du lycée.

Non, Kurt n'était définitivement pas en train de se bourrer dans le premier bar venu, parce que boire avec excès n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En revanche, l'image de son bras couvert de petites cicatrices d'aiguilles s'était imposée à son esprit dès que Tina avait évoqué la nuit passée.

Il savait qu'il aurait du être méthodique et essayer de reconnaître la voiture de Kurt sur le parking du lycée. Le garçon y était peut-être toujours. Mais il n'était pas sûr de reconnaître le véhicule et il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Lui qui ne croyait en rien, il était en train de prier pour retrouver Kurt en train de planer innocemment dans sa chambre, sa dose habituelle de drogue dans le sang.

Il dépassa allégrement toutes les limitations de vitesses, brûla deux feux et reçut quelques coups de klaxon furieux en échange. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la maison de Kurt dans un dérapage crissant, et prit à peine le temps de stabiliser sa moto avant de se ruer vers la porte d'entrée. Il remarqua à peine que la voiture du garçon était bien garée devant la maison, et qu'il avait l'air d'être la seule personne présente.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte, et il pénétra à l'intérieur sans autre forme de politesse. Il pressa le pas jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Son cœur lui faisait mal à force cogner dans sa poitrine.

"Kurt ? demanda-t-il en frappant énergiquement. Kurt !"

Aucun son ne lui répondit. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle était fermé à clef. Il colla son oreille à la porte, mais la chambre semblait silencieuse.

"Kurt ! appela-t-il d'une voix forte."

Encore une fois, personne ne lui répondit. C'était impossible, pensa-t-il, la voiture était devant la maison, il devait être quelque part...

"Kurt, je veux juste parler, ok ? Je suis désolé."

Ce n'était pas franchement vrai, mais au moins ça aurait l'avantage de le faire sortir de sa planque. Cependant, ce fut le silence qui lui répondit de nouveau.

"Kurt !"

Il tambourina contre la porte de la chambre. Quelque chose en lui commençait vraiment à s'affoler. Il donna un grand coup de pied dedans. Il n'avait plus choix, il fallait l'enfoncer. Tant pis s'il y avait des dégâts matériels, tant pis si Kurt appelait la police. Le risque qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave était bien trop important.

Il prit son élan et fonça dans la porte l'épaule en avant. Il se fit très mal, mais la porte ne bougea pas. Il jura abondamment. Ignorant la douleur, il recommença. Au bout de la troisième fois, des larmes de douleur et de rage lui brûlaient les yeux et la porte n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Il sortit en courant de la maison et en fit le tour. Même si la chambre de Kurt se trouvait au sous sol, il devait forcément y avoir une ouverture quelque part. Il ne mit pas longtemps à tomber sur les petites fenêtres allongées, situées à ras du sol. Le verre était flouté, évidemment, et il ne pouvait absolument rien voir de l'intérieur de la chambre. De plus, les fenêtres s'ouvraient par le haut et de l'intérieur. Peu importe. Il prit la première chose solide qui lui tomba sous la main, à savoir une pelle de jardinage, et donna de grands coups dans les joins de la fenêtre. C'était surtout le désespoir qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour défoncer la fenêtre. Quand elle céda enfin, il poussa un cri de triomphe. Il se jeta par terre et rampa à travers l'ouverture. Avec souplesse, il se laissa tomber sur le lino de la chambre de Kurt et roula pour amortir sa chute. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle était à peu près dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée, les habits en vrac sur le sol en moins. Il fit le tour du lit pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain, et c'est alors qu'il le vit. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

"Kurt...NON !"


	9. Chapitre 9

Me voilà de retour (de vacances) avec le chapitre 9 ! Visiblement le chapitre d'avant ne vous a pas laissés de marbre, j'en suis ravie !

Cette fic a dépassé les 100 reviews et je tenais à vous remercier pour ça. J'écris avant tout par plaisir mais savoir mon travail reconnu et apprécié, c'est formidable.

Merci à mon amie Américaine **msslss **qui m'a expliqué comment se déroule un appel d'urgence aux USA.  
>Enfin, merci à ma beta <strong>emicrazy<strong>, avec qui on s'est bien pris la tête sur ce chapitre. Ce fut épique.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 9<p>

Blaine était littéralement paralysé d'horreur. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux était pire que tout ce qu'il s'était autorisé à imaginer : Kurt était étendu par terre sur le ventre, les membres étrangement agencés comme s'il était tombé de son lit. Il était parfaitement immobile et silencieux. Sa manche gauche était retroussée et une seringue gisait à côté de lui, vide.

Blaine suffoqua, détourna le regard, essaya de reprendre sa respiration, poussa un petit cri de panique. Son cerveau était bloqué, il n'arrivait pas à rassembler assez de bon sens pour comprendre ce qu'il était censé faire. Il n'osait pas toucher le jeune homme. Il était terrorisé par les conclusions qu'il pourrait en tirer.

Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le corps de Kurt et un nouvel électrochoc le traversa. Rassemblant ses esprits du mieux qu'il put, il sortit son téléphone et composa le 911 le plus vite que lui permettaient ses doigts tremblants. Au bout d'une seconde qui lui parut une éternité, le _bip_ d'attente cessa et un message automatique s'enclencha.

"Bonjour, veuillez confirmer que votre appel est une urgence en tapant sur la touche 1, sin-"

Blaine s'empressa d'appuyer sur le 1 sans attendre la fin du message.

"Veuillez spécifier si vous voulez entrer en contact avec la police, touche 1, ou une ambulance, touche 2"

Blaine appuya sur la touche 2. Il s'était mis à trépigner sur place, se passait la main dans les cheveux toutes les cinq secondes, se mordait les lèvres et poussait de petits soupirs exaspérés. Il fut à peine soulagé quand l'appel bascula sur le standard et qu'une personne réelle lui répondit.

"Allo ? Ici le service médical d'urgence, veuillez préciser l'adresse de votre urgence."

Blaine hésita une seconde et ressortit de mémoire l'adresse que lui avait envoyé Kurt par message la veille. Il ne pouvait pas croire que si peu de temps s'était écoulé. Il avait l'impression qu'une semaine entière le séparait de la dispute avec son père et de sa soirée chez Kurt. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

"Très bien. A présent, dites-moi à quel numéro de téléphone je pourrais vous joindre facilement en cas de coupure de la communication."

Blaine laissa son numéro de téléphone. Tout ça prenait beaucoup trop de temps, et il ne pouvait à présent plus détacher ses yeux du corps inerte de Kurt.

"Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

- Blaine Anderson. Est-ce que vous pourriez –

- Oui, exposez-moi l'objet de votre appel.

- Mon... ami a fait une overdose... je crois... je... Il est...il est étendu par terre et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il ne bouge plus et... oh mon Dieu ! Aidez-moi !

- Essayez de vous calmer, monsieur. Nous allons faire tout ce qui est en notre possible pour vous aider. Êtes-vous certain que la victime est inconsciente ? Appelez-la, prenez-lui la main et demandez-lui de vous serrer les doigts.

- Je...je dois le toucher ?

- Oui, vous permettrez aux secours de gagner un temps précieux en effectuant ces manœuvres."

Blaine s'agenouilla à côté de Kurt et lui prit la main. Ses doigts étaient glacés et il eut du mal à en supporter le contact. Il essaya d'articuler le prénom du jeune homme, mais sa gorge était trop nouée et il avait du mal à respirer.

"Il...il ne réagit pas, murmura-t-il enfin en lâchant la main du jeune homme.

- L'ambulance est en route et va arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Assurez-vous que toutes les voies d'accès à la victime sont libres et allez à la rencontre des secours quand vous entendrez les sirènes, afin qu'ils ne perdent pas de temps à vous chercher. En attendant, nous allons essayer de recueillir le plus d'informations possible sur l'état de la victime. Je les transmets directement aux secours qui sont en route."

Blaine courut déverrouiller la porte de la chambre de Kurt.

"Savez-vous quelle est la substance que la victime a consommée ?

- C'est...non, je ne sais pas. Il se l'injecte avec des seringues. Il a beaucoup de marques de piqures sur le bras. Il est accro mais je ne sais pas depuis quand. Quand est-ce que l'ambulance arrive ?"

Sa voix était tremblante d'angoisse.

"Elle est en route. Pouvez-vous vous assurer que la victime respire ? C'est d'une importance capitale, monsieur."

Blaine hésita. Tout cela le révulsait, et la panique lui donnait des haut-le-cœur. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'approcha de nouveau Kurt et, prenant une grande inspiration, il le saisit par l'épaule pour le retourner sur le dos. La vision du visage de Kurt lui fit l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte, mais ce qui frappait en premier était les longues trainées de maquillage que les larmes avaient tracées sur ses joues. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et ses lèvres avaient une légère coloration bleutée. Il était dans un état lamentable, et Blaine était terrifié. Il avait la terrible impression d'être dans un mauvais film, tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

"Monsieur ? Posez la main sur sa poitrine ou devant ses lèvres. Dites-moi si vous sentez quelque chose."

Mais ce n'était pas un film, et c'était Kurt, c'était un gamin de son âge qui quelques heures auparavant menait une vie de lycéen banal. Rassemblant tout ce qui lui restait de courage, il posa la main sur le torse du jeune homme inconscient.

"Je...je ne sens r...rien, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Avez-vous un miroir à portée de main ? Si ce n'est pas le cas ne perdez pas de temps à chercher, nous allons rechercher la présence d'un pouls carotidien."

Blaine trouva la question étrange, mais il n'était plus en état de réfléchir. Il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de bain. Son pied heurta quelque chose qui roula sur le carrelage de la petite annexe avec un bruit de verre vide. Il ramassa le petit flacon d'une main tremblante.

"Il a pris de la morphine, annonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Vous en êtes sûr ?

- J'ai le flacon dans la main.

- Veillez à le remettre aux secours quand ils arriveront. Avez-vous trouvé un mir..."

Blaine raccrocha le téléphone. Il venait d'entendre les sirènes de l'ambulance des secours. Il remonta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de la chambre et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour la déverrouiller de l'intérieur. L'ambulance s'arrêta dans un crissement de graviers, laissant le gyrophare bleu tourner à une vitesse folle. Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent et deux hommes descendirent rapidement, aussitôt rejoints par le conducteur du véhicule.

Ce qui se passa ensuite resta flou dans la mémoire de Blaine. Il les guida dans la chambre de Kurt et voulut rester avec eux pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de lui. Il voulait absolument voir Kurt ouvrir les yeux et revenir à lui, mais l'un des deux hommes l'entraina avec force dans l'entrée. Éperdu, il se débattit, cria, pleura de rage, convulsa presque, mais l'homme le maintenait fermement. Il lui parlait d'une voix paisible, et, au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par le calmer. Le garçon se laissa mollement tomber contre le mur, épuisé, anéanti.

"Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir. Dites-moi juste ça. S'il vous plaît...

- Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour le sauver, soyez-en sûr."

Blaine se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de sa vie. Son estomac était tellement contracté qu'il en avait des spasmes de douleurs, et il se concentrait pour ne pas vomir. Il entendit des voix monter de la chambre de Kurt et ouvrit les yeux. A travers ses larmes, il vit les secouristes remonter les escaliers en portant un brancard à bout de bras. L'homme qui était près de lui l'écarta pour les laisser passer.

Les deux hommes crièrent quelque chose que Blaine ne comprit pas, et il vit le corps de Kurt disparaître à l'arrière du camion.

"Il est... ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Venez."

Le secouriste le prit fermement par l'épaule et le traina vers le véhicule. Il l'obligea à monter devant, à côté du conducteur, et prit place à côté de lui.

Le camion démarra dans un crissement de graviers et fonça à vive allure dans les rues de Lima.

"Vous allez nous suivre à l'hôpital, où nous aurons plus d'informations sur l'état de ce jeune homme, expliqua le secouriste à côté de lui. Nous avons besoin de vous pour remplir des fiches de renseignement.

- Je... je ne le connais pas...si bien que ça...

- Nous nous arrangerons autrement, alors. Mais vous ne pouviez pas rester là-bas tout seul."

Une fois à l'hôpital, on lui demanda beaucoup d'informations sur Kurt, et il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui, hormis le fait qu'il avait dix-sept ans (il n'en était même pas certain) et qu'il vivait avec Finn sans avoir de réel lien de sang avec lui. Il était sonné, et ne s'étonna même pas quand l'une des infirmières reconnut le nom de famille de Kurt et partit en courant. Il la vit revenir quelques minutes avec une femme paniquée qui visiblement connaissait très bien le jeune homme, et à partir de cet instant, tout le monde l'oublia.

Il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il trouva et observa l'agitation des urgences de loin. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qui l'entourait était irréel, lointain, qu'il était en train de tout observer de l'extérieur. L'image du corps de Kurt étendu par terre hantait son esprit, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'effacer. Il n'avait pas le courage de se lever et d'aller demander aux médecins ce qu'il en était. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller dire à cette femme qui connaissait Kurt qu'il savait qu'il se droguait, et qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas le courage de former dans son esprit cette phrase qui lui lacérait le cœur : c'était de sa faute.

Il repensa à Kurt la nuit dernière, vivant et heureux dans ses bras. Cette image fut immédiatement chassée par une plus récente, et il le revit en larmes dans les toilettes du lycée, harcelé par une bande de brutes écervelées. Sa détresse, son accablement. Son désespoir.

Il sentit un froid immense l'envahir quand il réalisa que si Kurt avait vraiment voulu mettre fin à ses jours, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses plans aient échoués. Il lui aurait suffi de s'injecter une quantité de drogue bien supérieure à sa limite pour être sûr de ne jamais se réveiller. Blaine n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en drogue, mais cela lui semblait évident. Et Kurt avait dû le savoir aussi.

"Monsieur ?"

Et s'il s'avérait qu'il était vraiment responsable de la mort de Kurt ? Penser à ce mot lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec un poids pareil. Il avait déjà fait certaines choses qu'il avait regrettées, mais Kurt était un gamin de son âge, perdu et vulnérable, et peut-être avait-il dépassé la limite avec lui.

"Monsieur ?"

Il essaya de maîtriser sa cuisse qui tremblait d'anxiété, mais n'y parvint pas.

"Excusez-moi ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?"

Il remarqua enfin l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. C'était le secouriste qui était resté avec lui pendant que les autres s'étaient occupés de Kurt. Il l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de compassion.

"Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda l'autre.

- Je...laissez-moi seul. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

- Je suis venu vous donner des nouvelles du jeune homme pour lequel vous nous avez appelés."

Blaine ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

"Théoriquement, je n'ai pas le droit de vous communiquer des informations sur l'état de santé de la victime car je suis astreint au secret médical. Mais je peux vous expliquer les complications habituelles d'un surdosage de morphine. La victime fait en général une dépression respiratoire, ce qui veut dire que ses poumons cessent de fonctionner pendant un certain temps. On la prend alors en charge aux urgences et les médecins font tout leur possible pour la réanimer. Pendant l'arrêt respiratoire, le cerveau reste en sous-oxygénation, et les séquelles éventuelles sont proportionnelles à la durée de l'arrêt."

Blaine étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

"_Bien entendu_, tout cela concerne la procédure _habituelle_, ajouta le secouriste avec un ton chargé de sous-entendus. La tutrice de votre ami nous a aidés à lui constituer un dossier médical afin de faciliter tout le processus administratif. En revanche, si vous savez quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous aider, même si cela concerne des activités illégales, il faut que vous nous le communiquiez.

- C'est un coup d'un soir, murmura Blaine d'une voix blanche. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça."

L'homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, ou demander à quelqu'un de venir vous rejoindre ici, lui dit-il d'une voix douce."

Blaine ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait absolument personne qui puisse l'épauler à cet instant, et de toute manière il voulait être seul. Il le méritait.

"Vous voulez un café ?

- Laissez-moi."

Le secouriste n'insista pas.

"Vous pouvez demander des nouvelles de votre ami à tout moment, les médecins vous les communiqueront si sa tutrice est d'accord. Pour le moment elle est montée manger quelque chose, mais nous la tenons informée en temps réel de l'état de son fils adoptif."

Il s'éloigna et Blaine se retrouva de nouveau seul. Malgré le pronostic réservé que lui avait transmis le secouriste, il s'était senti imperceptiblement soulagé d'entendre que Kurt n'était pas mort. Quelque part dans cet hôpital, son cœur battait toujours, et il avait envie de prendre la main du jeune homme et de lui hurler de s'accrocher, de se battre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher lui-même à cet infime espoir de revoir un jour le Kurt qu'il connaissait.

Insupporté par sa propre impuissance, il se leva et sortit de l'hôpital. L'air glacial lui fouetta le visage, mais il avait besoin de respirer autre chose que l'odeur de médicaments qui l'entêtait depuis son arrivée.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur un banc et alluma une cigarette. Il en avait vraiment besoin. Il laissa la fumée lui envahir les poumons et l'exhala lentement. Après avoir savouré quelques minutes le tabac qui lui avait tant manqué, il sortit son téléphone, chercha un nom dans son répertoire et colla l'appareil contre son oreille.

"Allo Blaine ? décrocha une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu devais m'amener à ma leçon de piano, tu te rappelles ?"

Blaine se sentit immédiatement apaisé par la voix de sa sœur. Enfin quelque chose de réel, de rassurant et d'habituel auquel il pouvait se raccrocher.

"J'ai eu un contretemps, Lea, je suis désolé.

- Un contretemps ? demanda sa sœur d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-ce que tu es ?

- Les parents sont vers toi ?

- Oui, attends."

Il l'entendit monter les escaliers quatre à quatre et fermer la porte de sa chambre.

"Dis-moi. Ce n'est pas grave j'espère.

- Je suis à l'hôpital, lâcha Blaine.

- A l'hôp-...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu...tu es blessé ?

- Non non ! Calme-toi. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est...c'est un ami.

- Un _ami _?"

Le ton de la jeune fille était franchement suspicieux à présent.

"Blaine, dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe, s'il te plaît. Sinon je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Et te savoir à l'hôpital m'inquiète vraiment, alors ne tourne pas autour du pot."

Blaine sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il aimait sa sœur plus que tout au monde et il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à cette histoire. Mais il l'avait appelée par réflexe, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et maintenant qu'il avait entendu sa voix il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il avait besoin du soutien qu'elle seule pouvait lui apporter.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta tout. Il passa rapidement sur la soirée chez Kurt, lui décrivit en toute sincérité ce qu'il s'était passé à McKinley et la situation dans laquelle il avait retrouvé Kurt. Quand il eut fini, des larmes de honte glissaient sur ses joues. Sa sœur écoutait silencieusement.

"Tu me détestes ? lui demanda-t-il, convaincu qu'il venait de perdre le seul amour qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Non, répondit-elle calmement."

Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

"Tu veux que je t'amène de l'argent et des vêtements de rechange ? Quelque chose à manger ?"

Blaine resta muet de surprise. Il s'était au moins attendu à des reproches. En réalité, il avait besoin que quelqu'un dise à voix haute ce qu'il refusait de s'admettre lui-même.

"Tu... tu n'es pas furieuse contre moi ?

- Je suis déçue. Je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Pas à ce point."

Blaine eut l'impression qu'on venait de le plonger dans un bain glacé.

"Mais je sais que tu regrettes ce que tu as fait, et je sais que si tu es encore là-bas en ce moment c'est qu'au fond tu n'es pas le connard fini que tu fais semblant d'être."

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire d'insulte, et la première qu'elle prononçait lui était adressée. Il encaissa sans rien dire.

"Tu as été horriblement égoïste et ta réaction était complètement disproportionnée. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il était toxicomane quand tu l'as rencontré, Blaine."

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause pour prendre le temps de réfléchir et reprit.

"Je vais dire à maman que je dors chez une amie ce soir et je vais t'apporter de quoi te changer et te payer à manger. J'imagine que tu ne quitteras pas l'hôpital tant que tu n'auras pas plus de précisions sur son état ?

- Non. Je reste ici, mais...

- Je vais venir avec toi, si tu veux nous nous relayerons pour attendre les nouvelles.

- Non ! Tu as des cours, des devoirs, la danse, le piano... tu ne peux pas rater tout ça à cause de moi ! Je ne veux pas, je me débrouillerai seul.

- Je viendrai après les cours et mes activités, comme ça tu pourras te reposer un petit peu. Je dirai à maman que j'ai un exposé à faire avec une copine, ça justifiera une absence prolongée.

- Tu ne peux pas mentir à ce point, Lea, ce n'est pas bien...

- Oh, tu crois ? Comme si tu pouvais te permettre de me dire ce qu'il est bien de faire ou non, Blaine. Je n'aime pas mentir à maman, mais à circonstances désespérées, méthodes désespérées. De toute façon, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je passerai à dix-huit heures, là je dois retourner en cours. A ce soir, je t'aime."

Blaine se sentait immensément soulagé quand il raccrocha. Il se sentait tout à coup beaucoup moins seul.

~oOo~

Carole bondit sur ses pieds quand le médecin apparut au bout du couloir. Elle vint précipitamment à sa rencontre et écouta attentivement ce qu'il avait à lui dire, les larmes aux yeux.

Le médecin lui parla longuement, puis désigna deux personnes assises dans le hall d'entrée, un peu plus loin. La première était une jeune fille brune très jolie, assise sagement sur une chaise avec un livre ouvert dans les mains. Sur ses genoux reposait la tête du jeune homme aux boucles brunes qu'ils avaient vu attendre toute la journée, assis à la même place. Il semblait endormi, légèrement recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le médecin prit congé de Carole et se dirigea vers les deux adolescents.

"Je suppose que vous êtes des connaissances de Kurt Hummel ?"

Lea hocha la tête et passa la main dans les boucles de Blaine pour le réveiller en douceur.

"Je vous apporte des nouvelles de votre ami, déclara le docteur."


	10. Chapitre 10

Je crois que je n'ai rien à dire au début de ce chapitre à part : merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review et à ma beta **emicrazy** pour la relecture !

La suite mercredi ou jeudi...

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 10<p>

Kurt émergea de son sommeil avec une lenteur infinie. Il mit plusieurs minutes à prendre conscience qu'il avait un corps et plusieurs autres à comprendre qu'il était en position allongée. Aucun de ses sens ne semblait fonctionner. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle étanche et silencieuse, sombre mais rassurante.

La première pensée concrète qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il était épuisé. Son cerveau semblait absolument incapable d'organiser le moindre mouvement. La seule chose qu'il désirait sur le moment était de replonger dans le sommeil, de se déconnecter de nouveau du monde réel. Mais au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir.

Il poussa un petit soupir et essaya de se concentrer sur son propre corps. Il lui semblait ankylosé, comme si on lui avait coulé plusieurs litres de béton à l'intérieur. Il ne se sentait pas tellement bien, en réalité. Le sommeil s'éloignait, et une sensation de mal-être l'envahissait peu à peu. Il se sentait soudain nauséeux et une douleur palpitante lui comprimait le cerveau.

Des sons confus commençaient à lui parvenir aux oreilles, et un goût amer lui piquait la langue. Ses sens lui revinrent doucement, et il regretta aussitôt la bulle dans laquelle il se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ce _bip_ régulier que ses oreilles percevaient de plus en plus nettement, cette odeur de produits d'entretien, cette lumière artificielle qui perçait à travers ses paupières closes, cette sensation dérangeante dans le pli de son coude droit... il était à peu près certain de se trouver dans un hôpital.

Un froid intense l'envahit. Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais sa mémoire ne lui accorda que de brefs flashs d'information qu'il ne parvint pas à analyser. Est-ce qu'il était blessé ? Il essaya de bouger, mais son corps était encore trop lourd. Il ne ressentait pas de douleur, hormis celle qui lui martelait le cerveau. Il était plus dans une sensation d'inconfort, de malaise.

Il se rappela soudain pourquoi tout ce qu'il ressentait lui était étrangement familier. La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé dans de telles circonstances, la première chose qu'il avait apprise en ouvrant les yeux était la mort de son père. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait certainement pleuré. Il fit un effort considérable pour essayer de se rappeler comment il avait atterri là. Le souvenir le plus récent qui lui parvenait était McKinley, une salle de cours, Santana et..._Blaine_. Le souvenir du garçon lui arracha un grognement. Considérant le nombre de merdes qui lui étaient arrivées depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie, il ne devait certainement pas être étranger à tout ça.

Une vague d'énergie l'envahit et il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière de la pièce l'agressa, et il les referma aussitôt. En une fraction de seconde, il avait cependant eu le temps d'apercevoir une forme indistincte, assise à quelques mètres de lui sur ce qui semblait être un fauteuil. De ce qu'il avait perçu, il aurait dit que c'était Rachel. Ou Tina. Mais plutôt Rachel, à en juger par la taille.

Cette conclusion ne le réjouit pas particulièrement. Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, l'implication de Rachel n'annonçait rien de bon. Il poussa un soupir et essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux. La personne qui se trouvait dans la pièce avait quitté sa place sur le fauteuil et s'était approchée de lui. Il était à présent certain que c'était Rachel, car il reconnait sa frange brune et ses yeux sombres.

"R...ra...ch..."

Le son qui sortait de sa bouche était ridicule.

"Ra...che...parvint-il à articuler avec difficulté."

La jeune fille disparut de la chambre en courant. Kurt poussa un autre grognement et laissa à ses yeux le temps de s'adapter à la lumière. Il était allongé sur le côté, et la première chose qu'il vit en baissant le regard fut son bras gauche parsemé de points rouges.

Une nouvelle vague d'informations le heurta de plein fouet. Il comprenait tout à coup le sentiment de malaise et la nausée qu'il ressentait. Il était en manque. Il devait être là depuis plusieurs jours, et ils devaient sûrement lui donner des médicaments pour pallier sa dépendance, d'où la faiblesse des symptômes. Il se souvenait à présent être rentré en furie de McKinley et s'être jeté sur la morphine. Il se rappelait avoir été tellement mal à ce moment-là qu'il avait augmenté un petit peu la dose, juste pour accroitre les effets de la drogue. Il frissonna en réalisant qu'il avait sûrement fait une overdose.

Pour la première fois, il avait franchi la limite. Et il avait failli y rester. Il sentait qu'il aurait du en être terrifié et décider d'arrêter la drogue sur le champ, mais le manque qu'il ressentait sur le moment l'obligeait à admettre que s'il avait eu une seringue sous la main, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'utiliser. Il devait vraiment être un cas désespéré.

"Kurt ? Kurt ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles. Une voix de femme. Carole. Il fit un nouvel effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Sa tutrice n'était pas seule, un homme en blouse blanche se tenait également à ses côtés. Il ne voyait pas encore très net, mais il pouvait discerner des larmes de soulagement dans les yeux de Carole. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il se doutait que les prochaines heures allaient être difficiles.

~oOo~

Dès qu'il apprit que Kurt s'était réveillé, Blaine quitta l'hôpital. Il s'était immédiatement senti soulagé, et l'étau qui enserrait sa poitrine depuis plusieurs jours s'était enfin relâché. Il avait laissé un message sur le portable de Lea, qui était encore avec les médecins, pour l'avertir qu'il partait et pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui ces derniers jours.

Il savait qu'il était en quelque sorte en train de prendre la fuite, mais il était terrifié à l'idée d'affronter Kurt. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il était supposé lui dire, de ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il était de plus à peu près certain de Kurt ne voulait pas de lui à ses côtés. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé là.

Enfin, le jeune homme allait certainement être obligé de répondre à des dizaines de questions devant les forces de l'ordre, et il ne voulait pas être impliqué de près ou de loin. Il n'avait jamais aimé les flics et il savait qu'ils ne se priveraient pas de mettre le nez dans son dossier judiciaire.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il récupère sa moto, qui était restée tout ce temps devant la maison des Hummel. Il voulait profiter de l'absence de Finn et de sa mère pour récupérer l'engin sans avoir à interférer avec eux. La tutrice de Kurt avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui parler, mais il l'avait évitée soigneusement. Il ne voulait pas être obligé de lui expliquer qu'il était au courant pour l'addiction de Kurt et que c'était en partie sa faute s'il avait fait une overdose.

Il fit du stop jusqu'à chez Kurt, puis repartit en moto vers le centre ville de Lima. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre aux questions de ses parents qui s'étaient immanquablement demandés où il était passé durant les trois derniers jours. Lea avait promis de ne rien dire, et il avait été très évasif quand sa mère l'avait appelé. Il ne pouvait pas leur parler de Kurt. Non seulement Kurt était gay, mais en plus il était drogué et avait un comportement discutable. Et ils avaient couché ensemble. Il était difficile de trouver de meilleures raisons pour que son père le méprise.

Blaine se résigna. Il n'allait pas rentrer chez lui, il allait faire comme à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter ses parents. Il allait passer la soirée dans un bar ou une discothèque, et la finir dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins cela lui permettrait de se changer les idées et de passer un peu de bon temps.

~oOo~

Depuis trois jours qu'il était sorti du coma, Kurt n'avait aucune nouvelle de Blaine, et il en était presque soulagé. Se remémorer les évènements qui l'avaient poussé à l'overdose avait été douloureux, et il avait décidé de ne plus jamais interagir avec le jeune homme. C'est pourquoi un sentiment de profond dégoût s'empara de lui quand il le vit à la porte de sa chambre au matin du quatrième jour.

Les deux garçons restèrent plusieurs longues secondes à s'observer en silence. Blaine semblait étonnement réservé, voire timide, alors que Kurt ne cherchait pas à cacher la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux.

"Tu ne me lâches pas une remarque cinglante ? demanda Kurt d'un ton agressif."

Blaine ne desserra pas les lèvres. Il avait du s'attendre à un tel accueil.

"Ça me gêne énormément que tu me regardes dormir, reprit Kurt. Mais ce n'est rien comparé au fait que je viens de me réveiller avec ta gueule dans mon champ de vision."

Il s'étira et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. C'était assez étrange pour Blaine de le voir ainsi, sans maquillage et les cheveux en bataille. Il faisait plus jeune, plus fragile.

"Bon, tu accouches ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si tu veux t'excuser commence par te mettre à genoux, crache le morceau et casse-toi.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour m'excuser, dit enfin Blaine."

Kurt parut sincèrement surpris.

"Sérieusement ? Alors casse-toi d'autant plus vite, je ne veux plus jamais voir ta tronche, c'est compris ? Achète-toi une vie au lieu de ruiner celle des autres.

- Je ne t'ai jamais planté une aiguille dans le bras, gronda Blaine, dont la colère montait peu à peu.

- Tu ne sais rien de ma vie, ok ? Alors CASSE-TOI !

- Tu veux aller faire un tour de moto ?

- _Quoi ?_"

Kurt était certain d'avoir mal entendu. Mais Blaine semblait sérieux, et il venait de remarquer qu'il avait deux casques à la main.

"Tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu penses qu'il y a vraiment la moindre chance pour que j'aie envie de monter sur ta moto ? Avec toi ?

- Ouais, en fait je me dis que tu en crèves d'envie, parce que tu es enfermé ici depuis presque une semaine et que tu ne sais même plus ce que ça fait de respirer de l'air extérieur.

- Merci, je sors faire un tour quand je veux, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me prennes par la main."

Blaine resta silencieux. Kurt faisait tout son possible pour être désagréable, mais il voyait son opposition s'émousser lentement.

"De toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir.

- Tu mens, tes valises sont prêtes, tu vas bientôt quitter l'hosto, fit remarquer Blaine en désignant la valise d'un signe de tête.

- Non mais tu penses _vraiment_ que j'ai envie de passer du temps en _ta_ compagnie ? Après ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je suis le seul en possession d'une moto et disposé à te laisser montrer dessus, répliqua Blaine. Et puis, je veux que nous parlions.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire. Fous-moi la paix maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé quand j'ai découvert ces conneries sur ton bras. Tu étais tellement soulagé qu'on aurait dit que j'avais enlevé le balais que tu avais dans le c-

- Les choses ont changé, répondit Kurt d'un ton hargneux. Maintenant Carole sait, je ne suis plus à la recherche désespérée du premier débile sur qui décharger mes secrets. Et d'ailleurs, fais-moi penser à t'en mettre une pour avoir prévenu Rachel. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud.

- Je...je n'ai pas parlé à Rachel... comment veux-tu que ce soit arrivé ? Je ne suis pas retourné au lycée depuis que... "

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

"Ne me prends pas pour un débile, elle était là, dans cette chambre. C'est elle qui m'a vu sortir du coma.

- Finn doit lui avoir dit. C'est simple à comprendre.

- Carole m'a assuré qu'elle a dit à Finn de la fermer. Et je suis à peu près sûr que pour une fois il l'a fait.

- C'est qui d'abord, Carole ? demanda Blaine."

Kurt fit claquer sa langue contre son palais comme s'il s'en voulait d'en avoir trop dit. Blaine remarqua au passage que les soignants lui avaient ôté son piercing. Il s'avança et posa un casque sur le lit.

"Je te laisse une demi-heure pour t'habiller et me rejoindre, je suis garé sur le parking à droite de l'entrée principale. Ou alors tu peux rester moisir ici en bon chienchien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient signé ton bon de sortie."

Et il disparut. Kurt était furieux que Blaine l'ait aussi bien cerné. Il ne voulait pas lui céder, mais il devait admettre que la proposition était alléchante. Il commençait à devenir fou, coincé dans cette chambre blanche, allongé toute la journée sur un lit. Il avait envie de remettre ses propres vêtements, de se maquiller et de se coiffer. De revivre. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'il avait le droit de s'accorder une telle escapade, mais il estimait qu'il avait été trop sage jusque là, répondant docilement à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait et faisant ce qu'on lui demandait. Il avait besoin de réaffirmer son caractère. De plus, c'était l'occasion ou jamais d'en savoir plus à propos de Blaine.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il sortit de l'hôpital et rejoignit Blaine, qui l'attendait, sagement assis sur son engin. Celui-ci ne fit pas de remarque sur son manque de ponctualité, car il devait se douter que Kurt l'avait fait exprès.

Le jeune homme s'était fait un plaisir de remettre ses anciens vêtements et de passer de nouveau du temps à se maquiller et se coiffer. Il avait l'impression d'être libre et se sentait de nouveau séduisant, serré dans son jean noir à ceinture cloutée, protégé par sa veste en cuir préférée et chaussé de ses bottes fétiches. Il s'était dessiné le contour des yeux en noir, avait agencé ses cheveux en une crête savamment inclinée et avait remis son piercing à la langue. Il avait même récupéré ses gants en cuir noir pour se protéger du froid. Il se sentait renaître.

Blaine le détailla de haut en bas et parut avoir du mal à détacher les yeux de lui. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir derrière et les lèvres de Kurt s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois. Il s'était attendu à une remarque déplacée sur ses fesses, ou au moins sur le fait qu'il allait le tenir entre ses cuisses pendant toute la durée de leur escapade, mais visiblement Blaine avait décidé de s'écraser.

"Ils t'ont castré pendant que j'étais dans le coma ? demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné par le mutisme de Blaine."

Il se sentait totalement en position de force sur Blaine, et après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ce sentiment était jouissif. Il grimaça quand Blaine lui intima de mettre son casque. Il avait bien fait d'emporter une glace et de la laque, car cette abomination allait ruiner sa coiffure.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. L'insulte gravée sur la carrosserie. L'insulte qui avait tout déclenché. Le visage de Kurt se rembrunit. Blaine suivit son regard et eut soudain l'air très en colère.

"Le pire...murmura Kurt d'une voix posée, c'est que tu as employé une insulte à peu près similaire dans le bureau de Figgins. Quand nous avons été convoqués tous les deux.

- Je ne l'ai pas employée dans ce sens, répondit Blaine, agacé.

- Peu importe le sens, tu vois bien que c'est le mot en lui-même qui blesse.

- Je l'ai méritée, c'est ça ? Ne m'agace pas, je peux encore te laisser planté là comme un con."

Kurt lui lança un regard insolent et enjamba la moto pour s'asseoir derrière lui. Il ne pouvait nier que c'était un bel engin, et Blaine devait sûrement en prendre soin comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Une fois qu'ils eurent mis leurs casques, le jeune homme mit les gaz et Kurt lui agrippa la taille.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que cette sortie en moto avait été une idée de génie. Il avait neigé la veille, et tous les paysages qu'ils traversaient étaient recouverts d'une mince pellicule blanche et délicate. Il y avait peu de monde sur les routes, et Blaine n'hésitait pas à dépasser les limites de vitesses. Ils roulèrent presque une heure sans qu'aucun des deux ne ressentent la moindre lassitude. Kurt fut presque déçu quand Blaine ralentit et coupa le contact de son véhicule. Ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part, entourés uniquement de champs blancs. Blaine sortit une bâche qu'il étendit sur la neige pendant que Kurt réarrangeait sa coiffure mise à mal par son casque. Le soleil tapait et il ne faisait pas froid, un temps idéal pour rester dehors. Blaine s'assit sur sa moto et alluma une cigarette, observant patiemment Kurt.

"Ma sœur, lâcha-t-il soudain."

Kurt suspendit son geste, sa bombe de laque en l'air. Il dévisagea Blaine comme s'il était soudain devenu fou.

"La fille que tu as prise pour Rachel, dans ta chambre à l'hosto. Ce n'était pas Rachel, c'était ma sœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

- Elle est venue m'apporter des fringues et de la bouffe.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Tu es débile ou quoi ? J'ai campé à l'hosto jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles !

- Je suis censé te prendre dans mes bras avec effusion pour te remercier ?

- Ok, ok arrête ça tout de suite, parce que je vais vite m'agacer. Tu me dois des réponses.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie.

- Tu mérites toute ma rancœur pour ça."

Kurt crut voir une once de tristesse passer furtivement dans les yeux de Blaine et n'insista pas. Il avait l'impression grandissante que son séjour à l'hôpital avait énormément changé le jeune homme. Il avait du avoir vraiment peur pour sa vie.

"Très bien, reprit-il, je te propose un jeu. Une question chacun à notre tour, obligation d'y répondre.

- Sérieusement ?

- A ton avis ?

- Pas de joker ?"

Kurt réfléchit.

"Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu me files quelque chose. A commencer par ton paquet de clopes, en terminant par ta moto."

Blaine hésita. Il avait très envie d'en savoir plus sur Kurt, mais il appréhendait un peu le genre de questions que celui-ci allait lui poser. Oh,et puis merde, il avait vraiment envie de savoir.

"Ok. Mais comment est-ce que je sais que tu ne mens pas ?

- Tu es obligé de me croire sur parole, et moi aussi. A toi de voir si tu veux vraiment arriver à quelque chose d'intéressant. Si ce n'est pas le cas préviens-moi tout de suite, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."

Kurt s'assit en tailleur sur la bâche, ce qui représentait un exploit en soi étant donné l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers Blaine et le garçon comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire pareil.

"Je commence, annonça Kurt."


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 ! (Déjà ?)

Merci pour toutes les reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs !

Je voudrais remercier comme toujours ma beta **emicrazy**. Je sais qu'elle aime bien ce chapitre...

La suite... mercredi ou jeudi de la semaine prochaine !

Remarque sur l'avancement de la fic : Elle n'est pas encore finie, loin de là, mais j'ai déjà passé la moitié.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 11<p>

Kurt resta songeur quelques secondes, et Blaine sentit son estomac se contracter légèrement. Il savait Kurt très intelligent, et redoutait un peu la question qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser.

"A quel âge tu t'es fait dépuceler ? demanda Kurt.

- _Pardon ?_"

Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

"Ne m'oblige pas à répéter, tu as très bien entendu.

- C'est quoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Pas grand chose, je m'en fiche un peu en vérité. Mais je veux assez d'informations personnelles pour pouvoir te tenir par les couilles. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses le même coup deux fois de suite, tu comprends ? Si tu ne veux pas répondre, tu peux toujours me passer ton paquet de clopes, que je puisse nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes."

Blaine hésita. C'était lui qui avait proposé à Kurt de discuter, il ne pouvait pas renoncer aussi vite. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de questions. Il s'était fait avoir et le garçon avait maintenant un avantage certain sur lui.

"Alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà en train de te dégon-

- Treize ans."

Et puis merde. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Kurt poussa un sifflement et ouvrit de grands yeux faussement admiratifs.

"_Treize _ans ! Tu n'as pas perdu de temps dis-donc ! C'était avec une fille ou un mec ?

- C'est à moi de poser la question. Quand est-ce que tu as commencé la morphine ?

- Il y a un an. A moi.

- Hé ! Tu pourrais être plus précis, non ? protesta Blaine. A quelle occasion ?

- Tu n'as qu'à mieux poser les questions. J'ai répondu correctement."

Kurt réfléchit, concentré. Il fixait Blaine de ses yeux bleus perçants, et l'autre se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Quelle est ton orientation sexuelle ?

- Merci Kurt, c'est _super fin_ comme question ! Je me sens violé !

- Vraiment ? Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'échanger les rôles ?

- Je ne suis pas regardant sur qui je baise, je m'éclate avec les deux. Mais je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec une femme.

- Parce que tu te vois faire ta vie avec quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un de normalement constitué ? Intéressant."

Blaine craqua et lui présenta son majeur. Kurt rit, ce geste était la preuve qu'il avait réussi à heurter la sensibilité du jeune homme. Rien ne pouvait plus lui faire plaisir que de voir Blaine quitter son masque d'arrogance, et de mettre à jour ses failles une à une. Plus il voyait l'assurance du garçon s'effriter, plus il reprenait confiance en lui.

"Pourquoi tu as commencé la morphine ?"

Kurt cessa aussitôt de rire. "Pourquoi" était la question qui impliquait qu'il en dévoile beaucoup. Il aurait pu s'en tirer rapidement avec "comment" et "dans quelles circonstances", mais "pourquoi"... Il baissa les yeux, non pas par honte, mais parce que tout cela représentait un souvenir trop douloureux pour en parler directement à Blaine.

Il n'avait jamais raconté ça à quiconque, hormis très récemment à Carole et aux médecins en charge de le soigner. Blaine était la première personne à qui il s'apprêtait à en parler sans y être vraiment obligé. Et étonnement, il avait envie de le faire. Il avait proposé ce jeu en sachant parfaitement quel genre de questions Blaine allait lui poser, seulement il avait voulu instaurer des règles strictes d'équité entre eux.

Il avait besoin de parler de ça à un adolescent de son âge, à quelqu'un qui puisse se mettre à sa place. Et il ne voyait personne d'autre que Blaine à qui se confier, sans avoir honte de ce qu'il dirait et sans se sentir jugé. Blaine avait fait lui aussi des choses dont il n'avait pas de quoi être fier, et il se sentait plus sur un pied d'égalité avec lui qu'il ne l'aurait été avec Mercedes ou Rachel.

"J'avais besoin de m'échapper, et... Au début, ce n'était pas comme... Ok, je vais te raconter dans l'ordre, ok ? Mais après j'aurai le droit de poser au moins deux questions, parce que ça fait beaucoup d'infos d'un coup.

- Raconte, je jugerai après combien de questions ça vaut, répliqua Blaine en sentant qu'il reprenait enfin un peu d'ascendant.

- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, mon père est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque au volant de sa voiture. Il y a eu un accident et... j'étais aussi dans la voiture, j'ai été blessé. A l'hosto..."

Il frissonna ostensiblement à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Blaine écoutait en silence, une nouvelle cigarette fumante à la main. Il avait vu quelques cicatrices sur le corps de Kurt quand ils avaient couché ensemble, mais il ne s'y était pas arrêté. Il avait pensé que c'était là les vestiges de quelques règlements de compte.

"A l'hosto, reprit-il, ils m'ont donné de la morphine. C'est la procédure habituelle pour les blessés graves, les doses n'étaient pas censées me rendre accro. Sauf que je me sentais tellement mal...mentalement je veux dire... je... j'ai feint la douleur pour qu'ils me maintiennent à des doses élevées. Ils sont un peu obligés de te croire sur parole, parce que même si leurs appareils ne détectent pas d'anomalies, ils ne peuvent pas te laisser te tordre de douleur sans rien faire. Donc voilà, c'est comme ça que j'ai commencé, et je n'ai jamais cherché à m'arrêter, je crois. C'était un bon moyen de m'échapper de la connerie des gens autour de moi, et je me fiche de me foutre en l'air. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre, tu vois."

Blaine sortit son téléphone et tapa frénétiquement un message.

"Tu fais quoi, là ? demanda Kurt, un peu désabusé.

- Je note mes futures questions. Ma tête va exploser. Vas-y, pose les deux tiennes.

- Comment est ta relation avec ta famille ?"

Blaine haussa les sourcils et reposa son portable.

"Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas quitté l'hôpital pendant tout le temps où j'étais dans le coma, se justifia spontanément Kurt. Et tu m'as l'air de passer très peu de temps chez tes parents en règle générale. Ça sent l'embrouille.

- Mon père est un connard fini qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule.

- Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair, commenta Kurt.

- Il n'a jamais été très présent, à part pour faire des reproches. Il est plutôt du genre très ambitieux et il avait déjà tracé nos carrières à la sortie de l'école primaire. Je _sais_ que c'était pour notre bien mais j'ai toujours eu besoin qu'on me laisse un peu respirer et mener ma barque comme j'en ai envie, tu vois ? Ma mère... ma mère est plus cool, mais elle n'a pas de caractère et elle subit l'influence de mon père. Bref, je passe le plus clair de mon temps en famille à me prendre des vents. Voilà pourquoi je ne passe effectivement pas beaucoup de temps avec eux.

- Et ta sœur ? J'ai demandé "ta famille".

- Ma sœur... c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je reste ici. Je tuerais pour elle.

- Comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ?"

Blaine le regarda droit dans les yeux. Kurt était en train de gâcher sa question bonus, et il était à peu près certain qu'il le faisait consciemment.

"Lea, répondit-il. A mon tour. Comment faisais-tu pour te procurer la morphine ?

- Par un mec du personnel de l'hôpital. Je ne donnerais pas plus de détails, j'ai déjà du tout cracher aux flics, ça suffit.

- Dans "comment" il y a aussi "avec quel argent", fit remarquer Blaine.

- Celui de l'assurance vie de mon père. Je sais, c'est dégueulasse, mais je n'avais pas le choix."

Blaine sortit une autre cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres. Il alluma son briquet et couvrit l'extrémité de la clope avec la main. Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa.

"C'est dingue, quand même, que tu me casses les couilles avec mes clopes alors qu'au final tu t'injectes de la merde directement dans les veines.

- La morphine est un médicament. Propre. J'ai toujours été très précautionneux sur l'hygiène lors des injections. Tes clopes sont faites avec tout ce qu'il y a de plus dégueu sur Terre, et en plus elles puent vraiment."

Blaine rangea sa cigarette.

"C'est une explication potable. A toi de poser une question.

- Qu'est-ce que ton père pense de ta sexualité ?"

Blaine laissa échapper un petit rire cynique.

"Mon père adoré est un homophobe convaincu. Il pense que c'est une lubie destinée à l'emmerder, que ça fait partie de mon "attitude rebelle". Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le cacher aux gens extérieurs à la famille.

- Je suis désolé, dit Kurt d'un ton sincère.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un con. Qu'est-ce que ta famille en pense, toi ?

- Mon père a eu un peu de mal au début, mais il a fini par l'accepter. Il était vraiment d'un grand soutien.

- J'ai dit _ta famille._

- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais huit ans, elle n'a pas eu le temps de le savoir. Plus de grands-parents non plus. Ma tutrice, la mère de Finn, l'accepte très bien. C'est une femme vraiment compréhensive. "

Blaine mit un peu de temps à assimiler l'information. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir au fait que Carole soit "sa tutrice". Il se doutait que Kurt était orphelin, mais il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était seul. La seule famille qui lui restait était ce grand dadet de Finn et sa mère. Il avait toujours pensé que sa propre situation familiale était désespérée, mais au moins il avait toujours eu sa sœur à ses côtés.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, dit Kurt en sondant son visage. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. Dans six mois j'aurai quitté ce trou avec mon diplôme.

- Et la drogue ? Tu vas arrêter ? Ils t'ont dit quoi à l'hosto ?"

Kurt tripotait machinalement les clous qui dépassaient de sa botte.

"Ils m'ont dit qu'il était encore temps de m'arrêter, que je pourrais me débarrasser de ma dépendance sans trop de risque de rechutes. Je n'étais pas à un nombre élevé d'injections par semaine avant l'overdose. J'ai du signer des papiers pour commencer un traitement de substitution et tout un tas de conneries pour ne pas ressentir les symptômes du manque...que je ressens actuellement, en fait."

Il poussa un profond soupir, visiblement agacé.

"Mais oui, je vais essayer d'arrêter, pour répondre à ta question. Je ne peux pas me traîner ça à New York, et j'ai d'autres choses dans lesquelles passer mon argent. De toute façon mon fournisseur a sans doute été arrêté.

- J'ai une dernière question...

- Pose, j'ai arrêté de compter.

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de te suicider ?"

Kurt ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixait Blaine, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que cet air inquiet était bien réel. Depuis le début de leur conversation, il n'avait quasiment pas détecté d'insolence et de moquerie.

"Est-ce que ça te ferait regretter ton attitude dégoutante à mon égard ?

- Réponds, c'est tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne pense pas. Mais je n'en dors plus depuis une semaine, alors j'ai besoin d'être sûr."

Nouvelle brèche dans sa carapace. Kurt s'adoucit.

"Non. J'ai forcé un peu la dose parce que j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être une épave ce jour-là. Mais si j'avais voulu me tuer, je ne me serais pas raté, crois-moi."

Quelque chose en Blaine se détendit d'un coup. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Il regarda Kurt se relever, indiquant clairement que la conversation était terminée.

"J'attends toujours tes excuses, évidemment, dit Kurt. Je sais que pour toi ça peut sembler humiliant, j'ai à peu près le même genre de principes. Mais tu as dépassé les bornes, tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des salauds, et je ne peux pas passer aussi facilement l'éponge. Et je ne veux plus que nous nous voyons, ok ? Trouve-toi une autre victime à McKinley, à partir de demain tu n'existes plus à mes yeux. Je suis sérieux cette fois."

Son ton n'était pas agressif, au contraire il parlait d'une voix calme et posée, comme s'il faisait un exposé. Pour Blaine, c'était presque pire.

Il se releva à son tour. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient dévoilés l'un à l'autre plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait, il n'avait pas envie de voir Kurt lui filer entre les doigts. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Mais c'était lui qui avait grillé son unique chance que cette confiance soit réciproque, et ce avant même de comprendre ce que Kurt pouvait lui apporter.

« Kurt, attends... On ne peut pas faire comme si... pas après... je ne veux pas, ok ? »

Kurt se retourna et il le trouva plus séduisant que jamais, avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus cerclés de khôl, son corps svelte et gracieux, son attitude naturellement insolente. Blaine savait que le garçon pouvait lire tout ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il ne faisait plus l'effort de se composer un air impertinent.

"Je ne pourrai plus jamais te faire confiance, annonça simplement Kurt d'une voix presque désolée."

~oOo~

Une fois qu'il eut déposé Kurt devant chez lui, Blaine se sentit vide. Ils s'étaient quittés avec un simple « salut », et un terrible goût d'inachevé lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Il n'avait même pas le courage d'aller dans un bar se souler, il allait simplement rentrer chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine. Il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à une montagne de reproches, mais il prévoyait déjà de les laisser lui glisser dessus sans les écouter. De toute façon, il n'avait ni le courage, ni la force, ni l'envie de se mettre en colère contre ses parents ce soir. Il allait faire la sourde oreille et monter directement se coucher, ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Il envoya un message à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il arrivait, et fit rugir sa moto. Le temps était passé très vite pendant qu'il était avec Kurt, et la nuit commençait à tomber quand il arriva enfin chez lui. Il gara le véhicule à la place qui lui était réservée puis monta rapidement les escaliers. Quand il entra dans le salon, ses deux parents étaient face à la porte, sans aucun doute possible en train de l'attendre. Lea était assise en travers sur un fauteuil, un peu en retrait, l'air sombre.

" 'lut, grogna Blaine."

Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Blaine, reste ici. Ta mère et moi voulons te parler."

L'air peu enthousiaste, Blaine revint sur ses pas, les mains dans les poches, regardant fixement le plancher.

"Cela fait une semaine que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi, commença calmement son père."

Il laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre.

"Où étais-tu, Blaine ?"

Du coin de l'œil, Blaine pouvait voir sa sœur enrouler nerveusement ses cheveux bruns autour de ses doigts. Il était tellement épuisé du manque de sommeil accumulé ces dernier temps qu'il n'eut pas la force de mentir.

"A l'hôpital. Pendant trois jours. Et puis après...ça et là.

- A...l'hôpital ? Tu es malade ? Blessé ? demanda sa mère en palissant.

- Non, pas pour moi. Pour quelqu'un d'autre."

Il n'osait pas lever les yeux, il n'avait aucune envie de croiser le regard de son père.

"Et qui est cette personne ? Et pourquoi était-elle là-bas ?

- C'est un garçon de ma classe. Il était là-bas parce qu'il a fait une overdose de morphine."

Sa mère poussa un petit cri, mais son père restait parfaitement immobile et froid.

"De la _drogue_ ? En quoi y étais-tu mêlé ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé après son overdose. Nous sommes dans le même lycée. Mais je ne le fréquente pas plus que ça. C'est...heu... un coup d'un soir, acheva-t-il d'une voix à peine audible."

Cette fois, son père tiqua. Il se redressa et Blaine sentit que les choses allaient mal se passer pour lui. Mais après tout, cette dernière phrase était de la pure provocation. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

"Blaine, cette fois tu as dépassé les bornes, dit-il d'une voix qui commençait à trembler de colère. Nous avons toléré toutes tes frasques jusqu'à présent parce que nous pensions qu'il s'agissait là d'une recherche désespérée de reconnaissance, mais il est hors de question que nous abritions sous ce toit quelqu'un qui trempe dans une histoire de drogue.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi, je te dis !

- "Trempe" de quelque sorte que ce soit. Tu mets en danger ma carrière et celle de ta mère tant que tu as un lien avec ce milieu, tu te rends compte de ça ? Je ne te laisserai pas ruiner les efforts de toute une vie aussi facilement."

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher la sentence.

"Tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de changer radicalement de comportement et d'abandonner tout ce qui est aventures d'un soir avec des hommes drogués, je ne veux plus de toi ici."

Lea poussa un cri de protestation. Blaine tremblait à présent.

"Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas changer, papa, répliqua-t-il avec colère.

- Il y a toujours de la place pour le changement, tout dépend la volonté qu'on y met."

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille et reprit.

"De plus, je ne veux pas que tu aies une mauvaise influence sur ta sœur. Tant pis si tu as décidé de détruire ta vie, nous avons tout fait pour t'en empêcher. Mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire la sienne."

Blaine avait à présent les yeux brillants de larmes. Lea cria quelque chose et son père la fit taire sèchement. Sa mère était restée en retrait, terrifiée.

"Très bien, murmura-t-il... Je me casse. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je me casse. J'espère qu'un jour tu comprendras combien tu as eu tort.

- Blaine, non ! s'écria enfin sa mère. Chéri, essaye de te calmer un peu, nous ne pouvons pas le mettre à la porte...par ce froid...laisse-lui une chance...une dernière..."

Blaine regarda d'un air vide sa mère le défendre craintivement. Il savait qu'il aurait du plaider sa cause, mais il était trop dégouté par ses propre parents pour tenter une négociation. Son père sembla sensible au regard suppliant de sa femme, et il s'était un peu calmé quand il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

"Je te laisse une chance de changer, Blaine. Mais dorénavant tu resteras ici et tu auras un comportement irréprochable. Je ne veux plus te voir traîner dans la rue, je ne veux plus que tu mettes un pied dans un bar. Tu iras au lycée et c'est tout, tu rentreras ensuite immédiatement travailler ici, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Evidemment, je te laisse le choix. Tu peux te plier à ces règles, ou quitter la maison. Mais si tu passes cette porte, je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à ce que tu aies fait une croix définitive sur les bagarres, l'indiscipline, la drogue, les hommes et tout le reste."

Blaine recula, horrifié par son propre père. Il entendit Lea crier de nouveau, mais se sentit incapable de la regarder. Il fit demi-tour et quitta le salon en courant.


	12. Chapitre 12

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 12, avec un peu d'avance ! Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, et merci comme toujours à ma beta emicrazy pour sa relecture attentive.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 12<p>

Pour la deuxième fois en deux visites chez lui, Blaine quitta la maison en faisant rugir sa moto de colère. Mais cette fois, il était plus désespéré que simplement furieux. Son père n'était jamais allé aussi loin dans les sanctions, et il savait que ce n'était pas une colère passagère. Il venait vraiment de se faire expulser de chez lui. Il n'avait absolument nulle part où aller, pas d'argent, aucune affaire. Il faisait nuit et il faisait froid. Et il n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit avec quelqu'un.

Blaine fut pris d'une furieuse envie de pleurer. Entendre son père dire qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur sa sœur l'avait profondément blessé. Mais au fond, il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait raison. Ces derniers jours, elle avait menti et séché quelques cours rien que pour couvrir ses bêtises. S'il n'avait pas été là... sa vision se brouilla. Et bien, maintenant il n'était effectivement plus là.

Il roulait sans trop savoir où il allait, essayant de réfléchir à un endroit où il pourrait passer la nuit. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Il restait toujours Santana, mais il ne l'avait pas vue depuis une semaine et doutait que les parents de la jeune fille voient d'un bon œil son arrivée imprévue chez eux. Il la garda dans son esprit en tant que dernière option, et en chercha d'autres. Mais il n'avait pas d'ami qui habitait dans les parages, et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne connaissait personne susceptible de l'héberger un dernier moment.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de route, il gara sa moto sur le parking du lycée McKinley. Il pouvait toujours trouver un moyen de rentrer frauduleusement dans le gymnase et de passer la nuit là. Il aurait froid et il n'allait pas pouvoir se changer, mais au moins il ne serait pas dehors. Il enleva son casque et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il avait trois appels manqués de sa sœur, et deux de..._Kurt_.

Les doigts transis par le froid, il commença par rappeler sa sœur, mais son appel bascula immédiatement sur le répondeur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il finit par rappeler Kurt.

"Blaine ? décrocha Kurt d'une voix vaguement intéressée.

- Oui, je crois que tu viens de m'appeler.

- Tu as trouvé un endroit où passer la nuit ?

- Qu...quoi ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Ta sœur vient de m'appeler.

- Lea ? Comment c'est possible ? Comme est-ce qu'elle a ton numéro ?

- Elle m'a appelé de fixe à fixe, elle a utilisé l'annuaire téléphonique, incroyable non ? Tes parents lui ont pris son portable d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Ils ne veulent pas qu'elle te contacte et l'ont chopée en train d'essayer de t'appeler. Du coup elle a attendu un petit peu et elle m'a appelé en cachette depuis votre téléphone fixe. Elle est vraiment inquiète pour toi. Elle m'a _un peu _mis la pression pour que je te propose de passer la nuit chez moi."

Blaine ne savait pas quoi dire. Sa sœur ne le laissait jamais au bout de ses surprises.

"Bon, alors tu veux venir ou pas ? demanda Kurt, impatient. Si tu as une autre solution, je préfère que tu la choisisses à la place.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ?

- J'ai dit à partir de demain. Écoute Blaine, je te propose une alternative pour ne pas te peler dehors cette nuit, est-ce que tu as _vraiment_ besoin de poser des questions pour tout compliquer ? Tu veux me faire changer d'avis ou quoi ?

- N...non. Je peux venir ? C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je t'appelle pour ça, répondit Kurt avec une voix exagérément agacée. Considère ça comme de la gay-lidarité uniquement, j'essaye de faire abstraction du fait que tu n'es qu'un sale con. Et je fais surtout cet acte de charité pour ta sœur, qui avait l'air vraiment désespérée.

- J'arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il garait sa moto devant chez Kurt. Des frissons le traversèrent quand il pensa à la dernière fois qu'il était venu là. Il recouvrit sa moto de sa bâche pour la protéger de la neige qui pouvait éventuellement tomber, et sonna à la porte. Il ne put cacher sa surprise quand ce fut une femme qui lui ouvrit.

"Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle d'un ton aimable. Je suis Carole Hummel, la tutrice de Kurt. Nous nous sommes déjà aperçus à l'hôpital mais nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés correctement. Kurt m'a prévenue que tu viendrais, entre."

Blaine obéit et passa la porte d'entrée. Il n'en menait pas large. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner par les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais _elle_, il avait passé une bonne partie de la semaine à l'éviter. Il était responsable de la violente inquiétude qu'elle avait endurée pendant que Kurt était dans coma. Et il était dans une situation trop précaire pour se permettre ses habituelles remarques déplacées. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se tienne tranquille, au moins pour ce soir.

"Kurt m'a un peu résumé ta situation. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que tout va s'arranger au plus vite pour toi. Tu as faim ?"

Il n'avait presque pas mangé de la journée, et il était affamé.

"Il va se faire sa bouffe tout seul, déclara sèchement la voix de Kurt depuis le hall."

Il était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, clairement maître des lieux. Il dévisagea Blaine longuement, et Carole comprit d'elle-même qu'elle devait les laisser seuls.

"Il s'est passé quoi exactement, avec ton père ? demanda Kurt d'une voix un peu moins agressive.

- Je lui ai dit où j'étais passé ces derniers jours, il n'a pas apprécié.

- Je croyais que tu étais rentré chez toi quand je suis sorti du coma.

- Non. J'ai heu... je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, j'ai passé mes nuits chez... des gens...

- Un peu comme une traînée, quoi."

Blaine sembla vraiment blessé.

"Je fais ce que je peux, ok ? Tu m'as dit de ne pas juger ton histoire de drogue, alors ne juge pas mes coucheries. Il y a beaucoup de trucs blessants que je pourrais t'envoyer à la gueule, mais là je viens de perdre ma sœur et ma maison, alors s'il te plait, fous-moi la paix."

Kurt sembla sur le point de répliquer mais décida de s'abstenir.

"Tu dormiras dans le salon, l'informa-t-il d'une voix dénuée de sentiments. Tu utiliseras la salle de bain de Finn, à l'étage. Je ne veux pas que tu mettes un orteil dans ma chambre, c'est clair ?

- Comme si j'avais envie d'y redescendre...

- Demain je ne sais pas si tu veux aller au lycée ou quoi, mais tu te démerderas pour trouver une solution pour te loger, parce que je ne veux pas de toi ici. Et essaye de dormir, tu as une mine vraiment horrible.

- Est-ce que Lea t'a dit autre chose ?

- Elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle essaierait de parler à vos parents, et que tu as intérêt à prendre soin de toi. Elle a l'air d'être une fille cool."

~oOo~

Carole donna des couvertures à Blaine, et il s'installa sur le canapé du salon. Puis elle s'assura dans le dos de Kurt qu'il ne manquait de rien et monta se coucher. Finn râla un peu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder la télé, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et disparut à son tour. Il ne vit pas Kurt, enfermé dans sa chambre et soi-disant occupé à rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé dans ses cours.

Une fois resté seul et enfin au calme, Blaine craqua. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se mit à pleurer sur son propre sort. Son visage était inondé de larmes silencieuses, et il bénissait l'obscurité et la solitude qui lui permettaient enfin de vider son sac. Perdre ses parents, ça il pouvait le supporter, mais l'idée de ne plus voir sa sœur autant qu'il le souhaitait le torturait. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours des solutions, qu'il pourrait la voir à la sortie du lycée ou dans n'importe quel autre lieu extérieur, mais il devrait la rencontrer en cachette, et brièvement, et cette pensée lui brisait le cœur.

Il lui restait toujours une option, celle qu'il n'avait pas encore osé étudier, celle de rentrer chez lui et de faire profil bas. De s'écraser. Mais la seule idée de se plier à son père le répugnait. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas une journée entière à lui obéir docilement. Et puis, même s'il promettait de cesser les aventures d'un soir et les bagarres – ce qui lui semblait déjà quasiment impossible – il ne pourrait jamais arrêter d'être gay.

Il essaya de se calmer en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours chercher un travail et trouver un squat en attendant. Il serait bientôt majeur, les choses allaient se débloquer pour lui au niveau de la législation. En attendant, il devait vraiment trouver de quoi survivre à très court terme. Il n'avait même pas de pyjama pour passer la nuit ni quoi que ce soit pour faire sa toilette. Finn lui avait prêté un teeshirt dans lequel il flottait de manière franchement ridicule, comme si ça n'avait pas été assez humiliant de le lui demander.

Carole avait essayé de se montrer amicale et attentionnée, mais il l'avait poliment repoussée, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le prenne en pitié. Il estimait qu'il ne méritait pas cette attention, et ne voulait pas s'attacher à elle. De plus, Kurt veillait à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop choyé non plus, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il le tolérait plus qu'il ne l'aidait vraiment, et que cette situation était temporaire.

Blaine se roula en boule dans ses couvertures. Il devait profiter d'avoir un endroit chaud où dormir, car il ne savait pas quand cette situation se présenterait de nouveau à lui. Epuisé par sa semaine, sa soirée et ses larmes, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

~oOo~

Quand Blaine se réveilla, il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi dix minutes. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui l'avait réveillé, car il faisait encore nuit noire à l'extérieur et la maison était parfaitement silencieuse. Un coup d'œil à sa montre digitale l'informa qu'il n'avait dormi qu'une heure et demie, et il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que le contour de ses yeux était anesthésié, son cerveau le lançait douloureusement et ne demandait qu'à replonger dans le sommeil. A peine eut-il refermé les yeux que quelque chose s'agita à quelques mètres de lui et le fit sursauter. Par réflexe, il brandit son portable et éclaira le visage de Kurt qui se tenait au milieu du salon, l'air un peu hagard.

La première pensée qui vint à Blaine fut que Kurt s'était de nouveau drogué, mais il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas dans le même état que la fois où il l'avait trouvé en train de planer. La lumière du portable reflétait sa peau d'un blanc laiteux, ses yeux semblaient exorbités et la sueur collait ses cheveux par mèches entières sur son front. C'était assez impressionnant à voir.

"Kurt... ? demanda Blaine d'une voix hésitante."

Le garçon tourna vers lui des yeux brillants, presque suppliants.

"Qu'est-ce...qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

Il se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet que Carole avait placée à côté du canapé. Kurt était pieds nus et en pyjama, l'air complètement perdu.

"J'ai...j'ai trop envie... j'ai mal au ventre...et aux bras..."

Il était agité, et il semblait frigorifié. Son corps était parcouru de frissons que Blaine pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait.

"Blaine je t'en supplie...va à l'hôpital...trouve-moi de la m...morphine...je te payerai, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Tu pourras rester ici autant de temps que tu-

- Non. Kurt, calme-toi, ok ? Je ne vais pas aller te chercher de morphine. Essaye de reprendre tes esprits..."

En une fraction de seconde, le visage de Kurt changea radicalement d'expression. Il devint mauvais, clairement agressif. Il était vraiment effrayant et Blaine eut un bref mouvement de recul.

"Tu ne sers vraiment à rien, gronda Kurt. Tu es complètement inutile et je comprends que personne ne veuille de toi. Je ne te demande pas quelque chose d'exceptionnel, si ? Prends ta putain de moto de merde et ramène-moi de la morphine avant que je crève.

- Non."

Il avait envie de frapper Kurt pour ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il savait qu'il souffrait vraiment et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

"Les toubibs ont du te donner des médicaments contre les crises de manque, non ?

- Je ne veux pas de leurs daubes de substitutions.

- Ecoute, Kurt, tu vaux mieux que ça, ok ? Tu as dit que tu arrêtais, tu peux le faire. Tu as traversé des trucs horribles, tu ne vas pas laisser cette merde prendre le dessus sur toi."

L'expression du garçon changea de nouveau, et il se tordit les doigts, soudain un peu honteux.

"C'est...C'est trop dur. C'est...horrible. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi m...mal de ma vie.

- Commence par prendre tes médocs, et essaye de t'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose.

- Je ne v...veux pas rester tout seul, je ne pense qu'à ça, tu comprends ? Je rêve de ça, je me réveille en pleine nuit, je...je serais capable d'aller à l'hosto à pied. Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi."

Blaine poussa un soupir. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Les seules choses qu'il comprenait étaient que Kurt avait un besoin urgent d'être retenu de se droguer, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester à parlementer avec lui pendant des heures. S'il ne se recouchait pas rapidement, il allait s'évanouir de sommeil.

"Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? proposa-t-il."

Kurt sembla hésiter, puis hocha silencieusement la tête.

"Ok, alors tu vas prendre tes médicaments, et on va regarder un film pour te changer les idées, ça te va ?

- Ou...ouais. Mais dans ma chambre, alors. Je ne veux pas que Carole me voie comme ça."

Blaine n'avait pas la moindre envie de remettre un pied dans la chambre de Kurt, mais il n'avait pas non plus la force de discuter. Il prit son portable et quelques couvertures et suivit Kurt dans les escaliers. Sa poitrine se serra quand il se retrouva dans la chambre. Il se souvenait d'absolument tous les détails, de l'endroit exact où il avait trouvé Kurt, de sa position, de son corps sans vie. Il se rendit compte de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir devant lui en cet instant, bien vivant.

"Prends les médocs, lui dit-il.

- Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris, grogna Kurt."

Blaine s'assit sur le lit. Il était couvert de bouquins de cours et de feuilles noircies par l'écriture régulière de Kurt.

"Je ne savais pas que les cours te tenaient tant à cœur, fit-il remarquer.

- Mon diplôme est ma seule porte de sortie de cet état moisi, répondit simplement Kurt. Putain on se les caille."

Blaine n'avait pas particulièrement froid, mais Kurt semblait trempé par des sueurs froides. Le garçon fit une pile avec ses affaires de cours puis les déposa soigneusement au pied de son lit. Il s'enroula ensuite dans une couverture et s'assit contre la tête du lit avec son ordinateur, invitant silencieusement Blaine à en faire autant.

"Si tu fais une remarque à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce lit, je t'éclate, c'est clair ?

- Pas besoin d'être aussi agressif, répondit Blaine avec lassitude. J'ai juste envie de dormir, là."

Il s'assit à côté de Kurt et celui-ci lança le film. Il était parcouru par des frissons de plus en plus fréquents, et semblait avoir du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran. Par moments, il se tordait de douleur, saisit de violentes crampes abdominales. Blaine n'était pas vraiment concentré sur le film lui non plus, car il s'inquiétait vraiment de l'état du jeune homme. Au bout d'à peine dix minutes, Kurt craqua.

"Ok, j'y vais."

Il fit mine de se lever mais Blaine le retint fermement par le bras.

"Reste tranquille, ça va passer.

- Lâche-moi, putain, tu me fais mal ! Je suis en train de _crever_ ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, en plus. Laisse-moi ! _Lâche-moi Blaine _!

- Tu n'es pas en train de crever, tu fais juste une crise de manque ou je ne sais pas quoi. Ça va passer, essaye de tenir.

- _NON _ça ne passe pas ! Tu aimes me voir souffrir, c'est ça ?"

Il se débattit furieusement, mais Blaine le tenait contre lui d'une poigne de fer. Kurt l'insulta copieusement, se tordit dans tous les sens, essaya même de le frapper mais finit par comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas et abandonna la lutte. Il se mit à sangloter de nouveau, misérable. Blaine le laissa pleurer contre lui, prit de pitié. Il sentait le cœur de Kurt battre à tout rompre contre sa poitrine, il sentait les muscles de ses bras se contracter par spasmes. Le jeune homme était trempé de sueur et de longs frissons lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale.

"Attends, murmura-t-il, je me sens mal..."

Il se dégagea de Blaine et courut dans la salle de bain. Blaine ferma les yeux, il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Le monde semblait s'acharner contre lui, et il ne savait pas combien il pourrait encore en supporter.

Comme Kurt ne revenait pas au bout de dix minutes, il le rejoignit dans la salle de bain et le trouva assis par terre à côté des toilettes, les genoux ramenés sous le menton et se balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière. Le spectacle était pitoyable, et Blaine décida que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter.  
>Sans un mot, il souleva Kurt et l'aida à se relever. Il le traîna jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea contre lui, entourant ses épaules d'une étreinte rassurante mais ferme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le laisserait pas retourner chercher de la drogue quoi qu'il arrive. Kurt trembla dans ses bras pendant un temps qui sembla infini, puis finit par s'endormir. Malgré sa fatigue, Blaine lutta contre le sommeil de toutes ses forces, car il n'osait pas baisser la garde de crainte que le garçon ne s'échappe pendant la nuit.<p> 


	13. Chapitre 13

Voilà le chapitre 13 ! Ce chapitre est plus long que prévu (je sais, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, ce n'était pas bon signe) mais il est important, donc je pense que ça passe.

Merci comme d'habitude pour les reviews (immense merci aux gens qui reviewent à _chaque_ chapitre, vous êtes incroyables) et merci à ma beta** emicrazy** qui a du relire ce chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois, parce que je suis trop exigeante (et un peu pénible).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 13<p>

Kurt fut tiré de son sommeil par l'alarme de son iPhone. Le type d'alarme désagréable qu'il mettait habituellement les matins de cours, car elle l'obligeait à se lever rapidement pour l'éteindre tant le bruit était insupportable. Il grogna faiblement, mais c'était vraiment par principe car au fond, il était content de reprendre une vie normale et son traintrain de lycéen.

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était confortablement allongé contre quelque ch- contre _quelqu'un_. Il se rappela soudain de la nuit épouvantable qu'il venait de passer. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent, même si une légère sensation de nausée persistait. Il fit un mouvement pour se détacher de Blaine, mais celui-ci le retint par réflexe.

"C'est bon, râla Kurt, tu peux me lâcher, je vais juste en cours."

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa soirée avec Blaine. Vu l'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait le garçon, il avait du rester éveillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappait pas pour se droguer. Il fut touché de cette attention. Si Blaine n'avait pas été là la nuit précédente, il aurait peut-être replongé. Ou alors il aurait erré toute la nuit à la recherche de sa drogue. De plus, et cela l'agaçait de devoir se l'admettre, il avait apprécié de passer la nuit dans les bras rassurants du garçon.

Blaine poussa un soupir et repoussa les couvertures, prêt à se lever malgré son incapacité totale à mettre en marche son cerveau.

"Tu n'as qu'à rester là et dormir, proposa Kurt, pris de compassion."

Ok, il avait promis à Blaine de le virer de chez lui dès le matin... mais il lui devait bien ça, non ? Blaine se retourna, une main devant les yeux, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

"Et... merci, pour la nuit dernière, continua Kurt."

Il remit les couvertures en place sur Blaine d'un geste sec et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour son habituel rituel de soins du visage.

Quand il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au lycée, un peu plus tard, Blaine était profondément endormi dans son lit.

~oOo~

Il avait à peine garé sa voiture sur le parking du lycée que son portable sonna, annonçant un appel venant d'un numéro non enregistré.

"Allo ? décrocha-t-il.

- Kurt ? C'est Lea, je suis sur le portable d'une copine alors je ne peux pas te parler longtemps. On fait comme on a dit ? Je passe te donner les affaires de Blaine à la sortie de McKinley ce soir ? J'ai réussi à tout faire rentrer dans une seule valise. Comment...comment est-ce qu'il va ? Où est-il ?

- Il dort. Il est chez moi."

Il hésita une seconde et reprit.

"Tu lui manques.

- Il me manque aussi, répondit Lea d'une voix faible. Bon et bien...16h devant McKinley ? Je vais prendre le bus, ne pars pas si je ne suis pas pile à l'heure, je vais faire ce que je peux.

- D'acc-... attends Lea, tu sais quoi ? Je vais passer prendre ses affaires directement devant ton lycée, ce sera plus pratique avec ma voiture.

- Oh ! Merci Kurt. Merci beaucoup.

- C'est Crawford Country Day, c'est ça ?

- Oui, l'école jumelle de Dalton. Un peu plus loin sur le boulevard, en face. Je t'attendrai juste devant le portail principal. Avec une grosse valise noire.

- J'y serai. Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi. Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus, ok ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, minipouce. Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

- Merci encore Kurt. Bon je raccroche, mon amie gesticule tellement qu'elle a failli se mettre un coup de poing toute seule. »

Kurt raccrocha le téléphone. En à peine deux discussions téléphoniques, il s'était pris d'affection pour la petite sœur de Blaine. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle pour comprendre qu'elle était la sœur qu'il aurait toujours voulu avoir. Mais il était obligé de se coltiner ce grand benêt de Finn à la place.

Il vérifia sa coiffure et son maquillage dans le rétroviseur, et s'autorisa à sortir de la voiture. Il savait qu'il aurait du être un peu inquiet de l'accueil que lui réservaient ses camarades de classe, surtout qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où il était passé la semaine dernière, mais il se sentait en réalité plein d'assurance. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, ce n'était pas une bande de macaques au cerveau hypotrophié qui allaient faire leur loi. Et puis, il avait en quelque sorte réussi à dompter Blaine, et si Blaine ne représentait plus une menace, aucun élève de McKinley ne l'était plus non plus.

Il ressentit tout de même une petite boule au ventre quand il passa la porte d'entrée. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il ne s'y était jamais vraiment bien senti.

"Kuuurt ! s'écria une voix familière."

Il eut à peine le temps de voir Rachel foncer dans sa direction qu'il était déjà en train d'étouffer dans ses bras.

"Où tu étais ? demanda-t-elle en le relâchant. Tu ne me fais plus _jamais_ ce coup, ok ? Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel pétrin tu m'as laissée pour la compétition de duo. J'ai du chanter _toute seule _!

- Je suis sûr que ça ne t'a pas dérangée plus que ça, répliqua Kurt. J'ai raté des trucs biens, la semaine dernière, ou pas ?

- Pas grand-chose, Blaine n'est pas venu en cours non plus de toute la semaine, tu ne sais pas où il est passé par hasard ? Santana a fait courir le bruit que vous vous étiez battus en duel pour sauver ton honneur, et que vous étiez morts tous les deux. Schuester a encore donné le solo de fin de semaine à Quinn, _tu te rends compte_ ? Les mecs de l'équipe de basket ont perdu leur dernier match, Santana dit que c'est parce que Finn a marqué contre son camp, mais ce n'était que cinq points, tu vois ? Sinon...rien de neuf. Tu m'as un peu manqué, quand même.

- Tant mieux, alors. Je –

- Hey Hummel !"

Kurt se retourna immédiatement, vindicatif. Cinq mecs de l'équipe de hockey arrivaient droit sur lui, Karofsky à leur tête.

"Ça y est, tu as fini de chialer ? Tu en as mis du temps, dis-donc...

- Je suis content de voir que ton vocabulaire a incroyablement évolué en une semaine et que tes phrases d'accroche sont toujours aussi soignées.

- Heu...

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Bon, la récréation est terminée, continua-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je suis de retour et on repasse à l'ancien régime, c'est-à-dire que tu fermes ta gueule quand tu es à moins de vingt mètres de moi."

Karofsky ne savait visiblement pas comment se comporter. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à ce que Kurt revienne avec un caractère aussi trempé.

"Tu faisais moins le malin quand Blaine était là...

- Dis-donc, tu ne serais pas en train d'admettre que tu t'extasies devant les conneries d'un mec d'un mètre soixante, par hasard ? Si me rappeler Blaine est ta seule manière de te sentir supérieur à moi, tu peux tout remballer et aller te faire voir, parce qu'en ce moment il est dans mon lit, dans l'incapacité totale de se lever pour venir en cours à cause de la nuit que je viens de lui faire passer."

C'était entièrement vrai. Ok, Karofsky ne saisirait sans doute pas une image très proche de la réalité, mais Kurt n'avait pas menti.

"Tu mens. Tu mens, Hummel, parc...

- Non, il dit la vérité, s'interposa une voix féminine."

Santana s'avança vers eux, et Kurt arma de nouveau son système de défense. Ce devait être la personne qu'il redoutait le plus dans le lycée, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Blaine.

"Blaine m'a envoyé un message hier soir, il était bien chez lui. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais cette fois je ne veux pas les détails, Hummel, parce que je ne peux m'empêcher de t'imaginer en action et c'est franchement dégoûtant.

- Blaine t'a envoyé un mess... commença Kurt, abasourdi."

Il avait pris un malin plaisir à comploter - en quelque sorte - avec Lea dans le dos de Blaine, mais il était franchement surpris que Blaine ait fait de même avec Santana.

"Tout ça pour te dire, gros balourd presque chauve, reprit Santana en s'adressant à Karofsky, que si tu ne passes pas immédiatement ton chemin je te castre à la petite cuillère, c'est clair ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me défendre, Santana, fit remarquer Kurt d'un ton vexé.

- Je sais, mais Blaine m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu ne passais pas trop de temps à te prendre la tête avec eux, et que tu te concentres sur les cours.

- Blaine t'a demandé _quoi _?

- Félicitations mon grand, tu viens de nouveau de rentrer dans la liste des personnes dont je tolère la présence.

- Et d'abord, depuis quand est-ce que tu obéis à Blaine ?

- Depuis que je nous ai nommés officiellement couple de dieux du sexe du lycée. Je lui rends des services, il m'en rend... on est égaux au-dessus de tout le monde, tu piges ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ni de Blaine pour me faire respecter ! s'écria Kurt alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

- Je sais, mon chou, répondit-elle en lui adressant un signe de la main. J'avais juste besoin de remettre les choses à leur place avec Karofsky. Au fait, si tu veux tester avec une fille toi aussi, ma proposition tient toujours."

Kurt se sut jamais vraiment si c'était grâce à Santana ou pas, mais il passa une journée de reprise très tranquille. Il avait exceptionnellement décidé de suivre en cours pour rattraper son retard, mais il s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'avait quasiment pas de lacunes. Ses camarades de classe et des professeurs se montrèrent très insistants pour savoir où il était passé durant la semaine passée, mais il les envoya tous sèchement balader.

Quand il quitta McKinley le soir même, il considérait cette journée comme une réussite totale. Personne n'avait osé lui parler de sa mésaventure avec Blaine, et il avait bien remis les pendules à l'heure.  
>Tout avait été plus facile que prévu. Il lui avait suffi de montrer qu'il avait confiance en lui et qu'il n'était pas disposé à se laisser insulter, et personne n'avait osé l'attaquer. Les autres élèves étaient comme des chiens, pensa-t-il avec dégoût. Il suffisait de leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas peur pour qu'ils rechignent à l'attaquer.<br>Et puis, oui, il avait couché avec Blaine, mais il s'était éclaté et ne le regrettait pas. Il avait décidé de ne pas en avoir honte, tant pis s'ils connaissaient tous les détails. C'était gênant, mais il préférait se dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'une bande de jaloux et de frustrés, Santana en tête. Et effectivement, sourit-il pour lui même, quand on voyait le corps de Blaine il y avait de quoi être jaloux.

Il monta dans sa voiture et rentra les coordonnées de Crawford dans son GPS. Vingt minutes et un arrêt au Lima Bean plus tard, il passait au ralenti devant l'école privée, cherchant des yeux une jeune fille susceptible d'être la sœur de Blaine. Il n'avait pas énormément de souvenirs du rapide aperçu qu'il avait eu d'elle à l'hôpital. Le fait qu'elles portent toutes le même uniforme ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, et il repassa plusieurs fois devant le lycée avant de la trouver.

Quand il repéra la valise noire, il n'eut pas de doute sur l'identité de la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté. De loin, il comprit pourquoi il l'avait confondue avec Rachel à l'hôpital. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et soyeux, coupés en frange sur son front et attachés en queue de cheval pour s'accorder avec son uniforme stricte. Il la klaxonna brièvement et lui fit signe de monter. Elle trottina vers lui, mit non sans peine la grosse valise dans le coffre et monta du côté passager.

"Salut, lui dit-elle en s'attachant.

- 'lut. Bon, je vais sortir d'ici, parce qu'avec toutes ces voitures dans tous les sens je ne peux pas me poser."

Ils restèrent silencieux le temps qu'il réussisse à sortir de l'embouteillage que formaient les véhicules devant l'école. Il se gara un peu plus loin, dans une contre-allée. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était supposé engager la conversation. Rencontrer la sœur de Blaine à l'insu de celui-ci lui laissait un sentiment un peu étrange.

"Je suis passé au Lima Bean nous prendre des cafés, annonça-t-il en lui tendant un thermos. Je serais bien allé me poser là-bas avec toi, mais c'est un peu le coin de ralliement des beaufs et des coincés, et j'imagine que tes parents vont trouver ça louche si tu rentres trop tard. Grande mocha allégé, comme je ne connaissais pas ta commande habituelle...

- Merci, murmura-t-elle."

Elle laissa le silence planer quelques secondes entre eux.

"Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien, lui dit-elle en l'observant attentivement. Tu as une bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois où on s'est vus...

- Merci, c'est rassurant.

- ...et je comprends pourquoi tu as tapé dans l'œil de Blaine. Tu es mignon quand tu n'agonises pas."

Kurt sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser à cette remarque.

"C'est la dernière fois que tu prononces cet adjectif en parlant de moi, gamine. Je ne suis pas un chaton ou ce genre de merde en peluche. Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois transmettre à Blaine ?

- Et charmant avec ça. Tout est dans la valise. Des fringues, affaires de toilette, ordinateur portable, chargeur de téléphone, un peu d'argent, papiers, deux trois bricoles. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié.

- Tu as essayé de parler à tes parents ?"

Le visage de Lea se voila d'un coup.

"Mon père ne veut rien entendre, il estime qu'il lui a déjà laissé assez de dernières chances. Et ma mère est incapable de lui tenir tête. Je...je pensais leur faire du chantage, tu sais... lui dire que j'arrête l'école s'ils ne le laissent pas revenir, mais...

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça, ok ? Blaine ne veut absolument pas que tu fasses ça. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'impliques, il veut gérer ça tout seul.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester là sans agir, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Tu dois le laisser gérer son truc tout seul, cette fois. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il n'est pas complètement à la rue, je suis là."

Lea renifla faiblement et il s'aperçut que les joues de la jeune fille étaient trempées de larmes.

"Il a toujours été là pour moi, et je ne peux même pas être là pour lui quand ça ne va pas, pleura-t-elle.

- Tu étais là à l'hôpital, et je suis sûr que tu l'étais aussi à plusieurs occasions avant, la contredit Kurt en lui tendant un mouchoir. Ecoute, Lea, nous allons trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça.

- Je suis dé...désolée de te mêler à ça...

- Ouais... tu n'y peux rien, c'est Blaine qui a forcé son entrée dans ma vie, quand on y pense.

- Il n'est pas le salaud pour lequel il s'est fait passer, tu sais. Ce qu'il t'a fait était horrible, et crois-moi, il l'a amèrement regretté. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris, il a complètement pété un câble. Il s'était pris une tonne de reproches par notre père la veille et avait quitté la maison en courant, je crois qu'il a craqué. Je suis désolée que ce soit tombé sur toi, Kurt. Il l'a immensément regretté, je te le jure."

Kurt tapotait nerveusement son volant du bout des doigts.

"En tout cas il a de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme toi, qui le défende coûte que coûte.

- Oh, crois-moi, quand il fait des bêtises je lui en mets plein la tronche aussi. Je pense vraiment ce que je dis, c'est ma marque de fabrique."

Elle sécha ses dernières larmes et sourit à Kurt. Le garçon fut touché par ses grands yeux noirs et brillants.

"Bon, je vais y aller, sinon mes parents vont se douter de quelque chose. Déjà ce matin ils n'ont pas trop compris pourquoi je partais si tôt, j'ai été obligée de prendre le bus à 6h pour ne pas qu'ils voient la valise. Si tu as besoin de me contacter fais-le par le numéro depuis lequel je t'ai appelé ce matin, c'est ma meilleure amie. Fais-le par messages, elle me transmettra. J'espère...j'espère pouvoir revoir Blaine bientôt.

- On étudiera les options que vous avez pour vous voir, promit Kurt. »

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras par-dessus le levier de vitesse. Kurt fut un peu déstabilisé par cette étreinte soudaine et lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Un doux parfum de fleur d'oranger lui envahit les narines. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois pour le café et sortit de la voiture pour courir à l'arrêt du bus. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle s'éloignait et remit le contact, songeur.

Une partie de lui en voulait encore à Blaine, mais au fond son comportement agressif avait surtout pour but de maintenir son récent avantage sur le jeune homme. En fait il ne détestait pas - ou plus vraiment - Blaine, et plus il apprenait à le connaître plus il se sentait désolé pour lui. Mais il avait peur de baisser sa garde, il avait peur d'ouvrir une brèche et de permettre à Blaine de redevenir le garçon insolent et beaucoup trop entreprenant qu'il était quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il aimait bien ce Blaine-là à l'époque, mais il l'avait trahi, et il ne pourrait jamais construire ne serait-ce qu'une amitié avec lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, et il ne le laisserait pas réapparaître.

Il pensa pendant tout le trajet à ce que lui avait dit Lea. Il avait envie de croire que Blaine n'était pas réellement le connard qu'il avait fait semblant d'être. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et en retour Kurt l'avait tiré d'une très mauvaise passe. Ils avaient tissé des liens forts malgré eux, et ils allaient encore avoir besoin l'un de l'autre, c'était inévitable. Mais si Blaine s'était adouci juste parce qu'il avait eu besoin de lui, d'abord pour soulager sa conscience, ensuite pour trouver un toit ? Il soupira. Restait à savoir lequel des deux Blaine, l'ancien ou le nouveau, était le plus sincère et vrai. Il avait tendance à prier pour que la deuxième option soit la bonne. Blaine lui avait donné quelques signes encourageants, mais Kurt hésitait toujours entre le badboy apprivoisé et le manipulateur sans limite.

Soudain, les lèvres de Kurt s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin quand il pensa au couple qu'il formerait avec Blaine. Ils seraient absolument invincibles. Il se remémora les moments qu'il avait passés dans ses bras et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire vraiment. Blaine lui avait malgré tout permis de faire un grand pas dans l'acceptation de lui-même et de son corps. Kurt se rappela que les médecins avaient attribué ces problèmes à la drogue, tout comme ses problèmes d'alimentation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inclure Blaine dans les progrès qu'il avait fait. Le garçon s'était toujours montré compréhensif et à l'écoute et ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit.  
>Et puis... il était toujours aussi bien foutu. C'était un détail superficiel, mais mon dieu, ça comptait quand même ! Peut-être... peut-être que Kurt avait envie de recommencer l'expérience avec l'esprit clair cette fois-ci.<p>

~oOo~

En arrivant chez lui, Kurt annonça à Finn qu'il avait une valise à décharger dans le coffre de sa voiture, rassura Carole sur le bon déroulement de sa journée de reprise au lycée et descendit dans sa chambre en laissant la porte ouverte pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il eut la surprise de trouver Blaine encore endormi dans son lit, mais il s'aperçut rapidement que le garçon s'était changé et portait ses habits de la veille. Il avait du se lever et se recoucher.

Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le bord du lit. Il ne voyait rien de son visage, caché sous un amas de boucles brunes, mais il entendait sa respiration lente et régulière, légèrement plus bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire. Il resta un moment à observer la forme que le corps de Blaine donnait à sa couverture. Il s'en voulait un peu de le réveiller, mais il estimait que le jeune homme avait pu dormir autant qu'il le souhaitait dans la journée. Il posa la main sur son épaule et Blaine remua faiblement dans son sommeil.

"Blaine..."

Il le secoua faiblement. Blaine poussa un soupir d'aise et se retourna. Kurt faillit éclater de rire en voyant la marque des draps sur sa joue, mais se retint à temps.

"Je rêve ou tu es en train de te foutre de ma gueule ? demanda Blaine d'une voix ensommeillée en entrouvrant les yeux."

Kurt lui adressa un sourire moqueur et le laissa émerger lentement. Il sourit en voyant papillonner ses longs cils sous ses boucles.

"J'ai vu ta sœur, lâcha-t-il enfin."

Le processus de réveil de Blaine sembla s'accélérer brusquement.

"Ma sœur ? Comment...où ? Pourquoi ? Je peux la voir ?

- Non, mais elle m'a donné des affaires à toi. J'attends que Finn les descende. »

Blaine se redressa et s'assit contre un oreiller, l'air un peu dépité. Il essaya d'écarter les mèches indisciplinées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

"Alors ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des plans avec Santana dans mon dos.

- Ce ne sont pas des _plans_, c'est juste un petit service que je lui ai demandé. Il fallait bien que j'essaye de rattraper le coup, et je n'allais pas te laisser retourner dans cette jungle sans avoir au moins un soutien sur lequel compter. Et elle me devait bien ça après la soirée que je lui ai fait passer le soir de la première retenue..."

Kurt prit un air dégouté.

"Tu te sens obligé de remettre ça sur le tapis ? Merci Blaine, j'ai plein d'images géniales en tête.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es _jaloux..._

- Non mais je rêve ! J'ai l'impression de faire un bond d'une semaine en arrière, là. Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

- Au contraire, je pense qu'on devrait tout effacer et recommencer à zéro, répondit Blaine très sérieusement."

Kurt sourit et laissa un silence un peu gêné planer entre eux. Recommencer à zéro, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il avait juste besoin que Blaine fasse le premier pas, qu'il rallume la mèche. Un peu comme il venait de le faire timidement.

Kurt glissa sa main sur le ventre de Blaine et le caressa avec son pouce en remontant la ligne de son nombril. Les abdominaux de Blaine se contractèrent à se contact mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il suivait sa main des yeux, le souffle court. Kurt voyait dans ses yeux que lui aussi crevait d'envie de le toucher, de balader ses mains sur son corps, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Il en fut presque étonné, et touché. Blaine avait enfin décidé de le respecter.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui balada sa main sur le torse du garçon jusqu'à son cou. Blaine frémit et ferma les yeux. Excité par cette vision, Kurt se pencha et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Blaine, sous la ligne de sa mâchoire. Cette fois, Blaine sursauta vraiment et son corps se tendit d'un coup. Ses mains saisirent les hanches de Kurt, mais le garçon se dégagea d'une petite tape. Blaine gémit doucement, frustré. Kurt suçota doucement la peau de Blaine, l'effleurant de temps en temps avec la pointe de sa langue.

"Oh mon dieu _Kurt_ ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Blaine dans un souffle."

Kurt ne répondit pas et approcha encore son corps du sien, tout en prenant soin de laisser un espace entre eux. La poitrine de Blaine s'arqua pour chercher le contact avec la sienne, mais Kurt recula et elles ne firent que s'effleurer.

Décidant qu'il avait assez joué avec les nerfs de Blaine, Kurt laissa trainer ses lèvres sur sa joue, laissant son souffle chaud caresser la peau déjà brûlante du garçon. Ses paumes s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas de chaque côté du garçon quand il s'appuya sur ses bras, et colla leurs lèvres ensembles.

Kurt avait fait son choix. Il avait choisi de croire que Blaine avait un bon fond, qu'il était sincèrement désolé, qu'il était digne d'une seconde chance. Il avait choisi de lui faire confiance. Une partie de lui était terrorisée à l'idée d'être trahi une seconde fois, car il savait qu'il aurait vraiment du mal à s'en remettre. Mais il savait aussi que s'il passait à côté de Blaine sans tenter sa chance, il le regretterait pendant longtemps.

Blaine prit une grande inspiration et son torse se souleva contre celui de Kurt. Celui-ci sentit des mains s'enrouler autour de sa taille, tandis que la langue de Blaine se faufilait entre ses lèvres. Oh mon dieu, cette étreinte lui avait _tellement_ manquée. Il grimpa complètement sur le lit et glissa une main dans les boucles brunes du jeune homme, puis s'installa sur ses genoux tout en se débarrassant hâtivement de sa veste.

Un toussotement gêné suspendit son geste.

Kurt se figea et laissa tomber son visage au creux de la nuque de Blaine, toujours collé contre lui.

"Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, murmura-t-il d'une voix intelligible. Dis-moi que ce crétin n'est pas derrière moi.

- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un rêve, lui souffla Blaine au creux de l'oreille."

Kurt soupira, se releva et se retourna pour faire face à Finn qui se tenait debout derrière eux, la valise de Blaine à la main. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Aucun des deux garçons ne l'avait entendu descendre les escaliers.

"C'est la dernière fois de ta stupide existence que tu rentres ici sans frapper, lui dit Kurt en quittant le lit, franchement menaçant.

- Je...mais tu m'as demandé de descendre...la valise.

- C'est bon, elle est descendue maintenant. Allez, ouste ! Et ferme la porte ! Et pas un mot à ta mère de ce que tu as vu. Et si je reçois le moindre message de Rachel y faisant allusion, je te détruis."

Il regarda Finn remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre avec un air franchement furieux. Blaine sortit du lit et s'assit en tailleur sur le bord, tirant la valise vers lui. Kurt marmonna quelques insultes à l'encontre de Finn et alla s'asseoir sur son bureau, attentif à chaque mouvement du garçon.


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 ! Merci pour les reviews, contente que vous ayez apprécié l'évolution de Klaine dans le chapitre précédent !  
>Comme toujours merci à emicrazy pour son boulot de beta.<p>

Et il reste deux chapitres après celui-ci.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 14<p>

Perché sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et les pieds se balançant à rythme régulier, Kurt observait attentivement Blaine qui sortait une par une ses affaires de la valise et les étalait sur son lit. Au bout d'un moment, gêné par le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce, il se pencha par-dessus le meuble et attrapa sa guitare, soigneusement posée sur un trépied à côté. Il la cala contre lui sans décroiser les jambes pour autant, et se mit à gratter quelques notes du bout des doigts.

Blaine s'interrompit et leva des yeux étonnés vers lui. Kurt lui adressa un petit sourire et continua à jouer.

"Je joue du violoncelle, annonça Blaine. Je sais, ça craint, ça ne fait pas vraiment rebelle. Mes parents m'ont obligé à m'y mettre à six ans et n'ont jamais voulu me lâcher la grappe avec ça.

- Je trouve le violoncelle sexy, commenta simplement Kurt."

Blaine le dévisagea avec un air un peu sceptique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna-t-il. On dirait que d'un coup tu as envie de me bouffer.

- Peut-être, répondit Kurt avec un petit rictus.

- C'est Lea ? demanda Blaine en plissant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle m'a dit que si je grattais un peu tu étais autre chose qu'un salaud de base. Et pour être sincère, j'apprécie quand tu me sers d'oreiller au lieu de te tirer au milieu de la nuit et de raconter tous nos exploits au lycée le lendemain."

Blaine le dévisageait, franchement surpris, mais il garda le silence. Kurt semblait attendre qu'il dise quelque chose.

"Tu ne vas jamais t'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Kurt d'un ton un peu plus ironique. Ça m'aiderait vraiment à te faire confiance, tu sais."

Il continuait à pincer les cordes de sa guitare tout en parlant, ponctuant ses phrases d'un fond sonore régulier et mélodieux. Blaine semblait soudain un peu nerveux.

"Écoute Kurt... je ne suis jamais _sorti _avec quelqu'un et je..."

Kurt pinça violemment la corde de sa guitare qui claqua sur le manche. Il cessa de jouer pour adresser un regard ostensiblement vexé et furieux à l'autre garçon.

"Premièrement, Anderson, on ne me met pas de râteau. Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais prononcé le mot _sortir_, et troisièmement, je parle avant tout de baise, en fait."

Sa voix perdit un peu d'assurance quand il prononça ce mensonge.

"Et je pourrais ajouter en quatrièmement que c'est moi qui suis censé être hésitant et méfiant dans l'histoire. Je veux bien faire un effort, mais il faut que toi aussi tu acceptes de donner un peu de ta personne."

Mais Blaine ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de sortir de sa valise une enveloppe sur laquelle son prénom avait été inscrit par une écriture de fille, sans aucun doute celle de sa sœur.

Kurt recommença à jouer faiblement de la guitare et regarda Blaine sortir une lettre et une photo de l'enveloppe. De là où il était, il pouvait discerner que la photo représentait Blaine et sa sœur, et que la lettre était très longue. Au bout d'à peine une minute de lecture, il vit les yeux de Blaine briller de larmes et quitta le bureau pour jouer debout, le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'un immense poster de Green Day. Dans la position où il était, il tournait le dos à Blaine et le laissait pudiquement pleurer de tout son soul.

Il se mit à jouer quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux que ce qu'il jouait jusqu'à présent, car son but n'était pas vraiment de donner à Blaine des envies suicidaires. Il joua pendant un temps qui lui parut excessivement long, le regard dans le vague et les pensées vagabondant librement.

Soudain, il sentit les bras de Blaine lui enlacer la taille, et le garçon posa sa bouche contre son omoplate. Kurt déposa précautionneusement sa guitare contre le mur et lui serra les bras autour de sa propre poitrine, sans un mot. Il sentait les larmes de Blaine lui mouiller l'épaule.

"Ok. Je...Je suis désolé. J'ai fait n'importe quoi...à cause de moi...tu...oh mon Dieu..."

Sa voix se brisa sous l'effort de la concession qu'il était en train de faire. Kurt comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, il avait lui-même horreur de présenter des excuses et il concevait que Blaine puisse se sentir humilié.

Kurt se retourna pour lui faire face et le serra dans ses bras. La lettre de Lea gisait sur son lit, brillante de larmes. Blaine le serrait contre lui comme s'il cherchait à tirer un maximum de réconfort du contact entre leurs deux corps. Kurt se sentit incroyablement revigoré par cette étreinte.

"Tu la reverras bientôt, on va trouver un moyen, ok ? souffla-t-il à l'oreille du garçon. Le Blaine que je connais ne se laisse pas abattre aussi facilement."

Blaine hocha la tête, hésita une fraction de seconde et l'embrassa tendrement. Kurt ne s'attendait pas à ce baiser, mais il ne fit pas de mouvement de recul. C'était la première fois que Blaine l'embrassait avec tendresse, et il était tellement heureux qu'il faillit éclater de rire. Il donna plus de profondeur à leur baiser, mais ils furent presque aussitôt coupés par la voix de Carole qui les appelait pour passer à table.

"Merde, grogna Kurt, dépité. Ils ne vont pas nous laisser une seconde tranquille, tous les deux."

Blaine le lâcha et entreprit de fourrer hâtivement ses affaires dans la valise. Puis il s'assura qu'il avait séché toutes ses larmes et monta l'escalier à la suite de Kurt.

Ils passèrent une soirée plutôt agréable avec Carole et Finn, en dépit des pics que Kurt envoyait constamment à son demi-frère pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il était stupide. Carole laissait son fils se défendre tout seul, trop heureuse d'avoir enfin Kurt à table. Le garçon s'était débarrassé de l'emprise que la drogue avait sur son appétit et recommençait progressivement à manger des rations normales.

Elle remarqua que Blaine était silencieux et mal à l'aise, mais que Kurt se montrait beaucoup plus conciliant avec lui et qu'il ne la rembarrait pas quand elle se montrait agréable avec leur hôte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la nature exacte de la relation entre ces deux là, et elle ne voulait pas savoir. Kurt se montrait soudain beaucoup moins agressif envers Blaine, ils semblaient tous les deux plus heureux, et c'était tout ce qui l'importait. Après tout, le jeune homme était libre de faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait, et elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de l'amélioration de son état général.

Ils restèrent longtemps à table à discuter de tout et de rien, puis Kurt annonça en baillant qu'il avait encore des devoirs à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Blaine le laissa seul et aida Carole à débarrasser la table, en profitant pour lui demander comment il devait s'y prendre pour chercher un emploi.

Quand Carole monta se coucher, Blaine hésita un moment entre dormir dans le salon et rejoindre Kurt. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon ait l'impression qu'il s'impose à lui, qu'il s'immisce dans son intimité. Mais la nuit dernière était imprimée comme un traumatisme dans son esprit, et maintenant que Kurt savait qu'il ne l'aiderait jamais à trouver de la drogue il avait peur qu'il ne s'échappe à son insu.  
>Il finit par se dire qu'il pouvait toujours tenter de descendre, et que si Kurt le repoussait il n'insisterait pas et monterait la garde à la porte de sa chambre.<br>Il poussa la porte doucement et descendit les escaliers d'un pas hésitant. Il trouva Kurt endormi sur son lit au milieu de ses cours, la lumière allumée et un stylo dans la main. Il se détendit aussitôt et, amusé, il débarrassa les cahiers et les livres du lit.

Kurt dormait à poings fermé et ne sembla pas détecter sa présence. En revanche, son sommeil était agité, ses lèvres tremblaient par moment et ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières. Blaine le surprit deux fois à marmonner des paroles inintelligibles. Mais cette fois au moins, il semblait avoir pris ses médicaments.  
>Il le recouvrit de sa couverture comme il le put et éteignit la lumière. Il se glissa à ses côtés et, après une seconde d'hésitation lui enlaça la taille, se serrant contre son dos, le front appuyé dans sa nuque. Kurt remua mais se contenta de pousser un soupir d'aise.<p>

~oOo~

Blaine avait tellement dormi la veille dans la journée qu'il se réveilla tôt le lendemain. De l'autre côté du lit, Kurt était toujours profondément endormi et lui tournait le dos. Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour voir quelle heure il était, puis se pencha sur Kurt et déposa un rapide baiser dans sa nuque, puis sur son épaule, puis sur son bras. Le garçon poussa un soupir dans son sommeil, mais ne bougea pas. Blaine recommença à déposer des baisers dans sa nuque, puis remonta derrière son oreille. Il laissa ses doigts courir le long du bras de Kurt, l'effleurant à peine. Il sentait les frissons qui parcouraient le garçon à ce contact.

Kurt remua.

"Hmm Blaine qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Blaine glissa la main sur sa hanche et le côté de son bassin. Kurt prit une grande inspiration, sensible à ses caresses.

"Quelle heure il est ? demanda Kurt d'une voix transie de sommeil.

- Il nous reste... trois quarts d'heure avant que ton réveil sonne.

- C'est beaucoup trop tôt, grogna Kurt en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses coussins."

Blaine accentua la fréquence de ses baisers et glissa sa main sur le ventre du garçon, sous son teeshirt. Il caressa du pouce la ligne au dessus de son nombril.

"Trop tôt ? lui souffla Blaine à l'oreille."

Kurt semblait à présent déployer des efforts surhumains pour résister, d'autant que la main de Blaine commençait à migrer vers ses cuisses. Celui-ci sentait l'excitation de Kurt à travers ses frémissements et continuait à le titiller, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Kurt feignit le sommeil et l'indifférence autant que son sang froid le lui permit. Puis soudain il se retourna et bondit sur Blaine pour l'immobiliser, un genou de chaque côté de lui et lui tenant fermement les mains plaquées contre le matelas, les doigts étroitement enlacés avec les siens. Le premier réflexe de Blaine fut de se cambrer pour le déloger. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être immobilisé par quelqu'un et se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Mais Kurt serrait son ventre entre ses cuisses et tint bon.

"Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein ? demanda-t-il en se penchant sur lui."

Il prit ses lèvres passionnément et Blaine se calma. C'était Kurt, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, au contraire. C'était sans doute la seule personne au monde qu'il laissait le dominer de cette manière. Kurt lui lâcha les mains et balada ses doigts sur son torse, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Son piercing jouait avec la lèvre supérieure de Blaine. Il sentait sous ses mains son torse se soulever à un rythme irrégulier, mu par le désir.

Soudain, Blaine se redressa pour enlacer la taille de Kurt, et celui-ci se retrouva assis sur ses cuisses. Avant que Blaine n'ait le temps de prendre la moindre initiative, Kurt lui enleva son teeshirt et le jeta un peu plus loin. Des vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de leur première fois ensemble, il ne se souvenait pas que Blaine était aussi musclé. Il avait malgré tout une carrure assez fine et son torse était délicatement dessiné. Le genre de corps qui ne sortait pas d'une salle de musculation, mais qui s'était forgé au gré des bagarres et des escapades en ville. La lumière tamisée de la lune qui filtrait par les fenêtres lui permettait de distinguer quelques cicatrices blanches qui courraient sur la peau du jeune homme. Il les caressa du doigt et Blaine frémit.

Puis Kurt leva les bras et laissa Blaine lui enlever son teeshirt à son tour. Il frissonna, mais le contact rassurant du torse de Blaine contre le sien dissipa sa gêne. Blaine dut sentir son hésitation, car il adoucit ses baisers et desserra légèrement son étreinte.

Blaine caressa ses épaules, son torse, ses bras. Ses lèvres brûlantes se baladaient le long de ses clavicules, suçotant doucement sa peau sensible. Sa main passa le pli du coude de Kurt sans y faire attention, et celui-ci fut secoué d'un tremblement quand il toucha sa peau sensible. Les lèvres de Blaine se figèrent contre son cou et il s'écarta légèrement de lui.

"Tu as mal ? murmura-t-il.

- Non. Ce sont des cicatrices. C'est juste que... c'est un endroit... des mauvais souvenirs... tu ne devrais pas le toucher...

- Tu as honte ? Je m'en balance de tout ça, Kurt. C'est fini."

Il passa une nouvelle fois son index sur le creux du coude de Kurt, et celui-ci en eut la respiration coupée. Le fait que Blaine n'ait pas peur de son passé le rendait plus attirant que jamais.

Kurt sentit une vague d'inquiétude l'envahir. Le corps de Blaine, si près du sien, le faisait presque gémir d'envie mais il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur que Blaine n'ait soudainement plus envie de lui.

Blaine l'embrassa, descendit le long de son cou, de ses clavicules puis de son torse. Chaque baiser brûlait un peu plus la peau de Kurt et le frustrait, il voulait ressentir cette sensation sur l'ensemble de son corps. Blaine le souleva doucement et le coucha sur le matelas et s'allongea sur lui, entre ses cuisses. Kurt chercha immédiatement des baisers rassurants, que Blaine lui accorda sans se faire prier.

Il se détacha un instant des lèvres de Kurt et admira un instant ses yeux clairs qui brillaient dans la pénombre, ses traits fins et délicats, ses cheveux en désordre qui tombaient sur son front. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance de l'avoir à ce moment même avec lui, contre lui, pour lui. Il avait cru avoir tout perdu, il avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais, mais il était là, il était à quelques centimètres de lui et il était prêt à s'abandonner dans ses bras.

"Blaine ? demanda Kurt, inquiété par son mutisme soudain. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

Blaine rit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je me disais que ta peau était un peu déshydratée et que tu devrais mieux étaler la crème la prochaine fois.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Kurt, paniqué.

- Non. Tu es magnifique. Et d'ailleurs..."

Il passa une main sur sa hanche, passa sur ses fesses et caressa l'arrière de sa cuisse. Le torse de Kurt se souleva de plaisir et d'excitation. La main de Blaine revint par l'intérieur de sa cuisse, passa entre ses jambes s'attarda sur l'élastique de son pantalon. Kurt tremblait de désir.

"...j'espère que tu as tout ce qu'il faut, parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser en plan ce que je commence, murmura Blaine d'une voix suave."

Kurt désigna le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

"Ce que tu commences ? Pour le moment tu as à peine esquissé."

Il glissa les mains dans le dos de Blaine, passa la cambrure de ses reins et s'aventura plus bas. La respiration de Blaine se fit plus profonde, il abandonna les lèvres de Kurt et posa son front sur son torse, les yeux fermés comme pour se concentrer sur ses caresses.

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et un petit sourire que Blaine ne pouvait pas voir lui étira les lèvres. Voir Blaine se pâmer contre lui, grâce à lui, lui procurait un sentiment de pouvoir et de maîtrise qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Sentant l'assurance l'envahir de nouveau, Kurt le renversa et reprit sa position sur lui.

"Cette fois, murmura-t-il, c'est moi qui commence."

~oOo~

Blaine sortit sur le palier et alluma une cigarette. Kurt sortit quelques minutes plus tard et montra ostensiblement qu'il était indisposé par la fumée.

"Tu es _obligé_ de me cracher ça dans la gueule de bon matin ?

- Les deux meilleures clopes de la journée sont la première et celle après la baise. Quand elles sont réunies en une seule, c'est l'extase.

- Très classe, Blaine.

- Cette clope, reprit Blaine d'un ton très sérieux en la montrant du doigt, est la meilleure de ma vie.

- Hmm, je suppose que je dois prendre ça pour un compliment."

Il fit un geste pour rejoindre sa voiture, mais Blaine l'arrêta.

"Je te dépose en moto ?

- Jamais, le casque va ruiner ma coiffure. Je ne peux pas arriver au lycée avec les cheveux en tas de merde."

Mais la proposition était tentante, il devait l'avouer.

"Tu auras le temps de te recoiffer. Et ton arrivée fera plus d'effet. Au fait, je ne vais pas au lycée aujourd'hui, je vais chercher un job."

Kurt acquiesça. Il s'était douté que cela se passerait ainsi.

"Et donc, si tu me déposes en moto, qui vient me prendre ce soir ?

- Moi. Je suis toujours volontaire pour te prendre, Kurt. Où tu veux, quand tu veux.

- Je retiens, répondit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

- Allez monte, je vois bien que tu en crèves d'envie."

Kurt regarda le casque qu'il lui tendait avec dégoût mais finit par le mettre. Blaine prit place sur le véhicule et il s'assit derrière lui, se collant immédiatement contre lui. Il agrippa sa taille fermement, et Blaine démarra en faisant vrombir le moteur.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant McKinley quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine poussa le vice jusqu'à se garer à trois mètres de l'entrée principale – sur un emplacement interdit aux véhicules motorisés. Tous les élèves présents se retournèrent et cessèrent de discuter pour les dévisager.

Kurt descendit de la moto d'un geste souple et enleva son casque en prenant soin de remettre immédiatement ses cheveux en place. Indifférent aux gens qui les entouraient, il se pencha pour déposer un simple baiser sur les lèvres de Blaine, mais celui-ci le retint par la veste et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes avec fougue. Kurt émit un vague grognement de protestation mais se laissa faire. Blaine glissa ostensiblement sa langue dans sa bouche pour jouer avec son piercing. Kurt passa les bras autour de ses épaules, un peu hésitant. Il commençait à prendre conscience des gens qui les regardaient médusé.

Blaine quitta ses lèvres et embrassa passionnément la ligne de sa mâchoire.

"Tu nous fais quoi, là ? murmura Kurt."

Il était gêné, mais des frissons lui parcouraient tout le corps. Il sentit les mains de Blaine se glisser dans les poches arrière de son jean.

"Je marque mon territoire ? proposa Blaine.

- Pardon ? Rêve, enfoiré. Si je veux aller sucer quelqu'un d'autre, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Non, parce que personne ne peut te baiser mieux que moi."

Il lui mordilla le lobe d'oreille et Kurt essaya de contenir du mieux qu'il put le spasme de plaisir qui lui secouait le corps.

Il repoussa doucement Blaine et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Ça fait de nous des petits copains ou pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un qui ait un aussi joli cul que le tien, ouais. Et vu le niveau, il se pourrait que les recherches prennent beaucoup de temps.

- Hmm. Méfie-toi quand même de la manière dont tu me parles, répliqua Kurt d'une voix tintée d'ironie. Parce que les sanctions pourraient ne pas te plaire."

Il lui lança un sourire taquin et tourna les talons. Le nombre de personnes en face desquelles il se retrouva était absolument incroyable. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passé le mot pour venir voir la scène. Il leur adressa un petit sourire victorieux et rejoignit le hall d'entrée comme si de rien n'était. Il passa devant Santana qui fit mine de s'éventer avec sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait trouvé le petit numéro de Blaine à son goût.

Kurt entendit la moto de Blaine redémarrer quand son portable vibra.

"Allo ?

- Salut Kurt, c'est Lea.

- Je sais, c'était marqué sur mon portable. Tu seras dégoutée d'apprendre que tu viens de rater Blaine à une minute près.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te chagriner tant que ça, fit remarquer la jeune fille.

- Il vient de me faire une démonstration de léchouille du meilleur goût devant tout le lycée. Je suis content d'avoir de quoi le faire chanter un peu ce soir.

- De léch-. Attends. Vous sortez ensemble ?"

Kurt ferma les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi stupide ?

"C'est compliqué, répondit-il pour éviter d'avoir à donner les détails.

- Oh ok. Je vois très bien le genre de relations _compliquées _dans lesquelles peut se mettre Blaine. Contente que vous ayez fait la paix, tous les deux. Et protégez-vous, hein.

- Qu-quoi ? Lea ! Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de... C'est plus que... ok, tu m'agaces. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Lea éclata de rire.

"Je t'appelle parce que figure-toi que j'avais complètement oublié avec toutes ces histoires, mais la semaine prochaine une cousine à maman se marie.

- Super. Et... ?

- Et donc je pensais que Blaine pourrait venir au mariage, pour que nous puissions nous voir. Il est invité et papa n'a jamais dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y aller. Tu crois que c'est faisable ?

- Heu...je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- J'ai vraiment envie de le voir, Kurt.

- Je lui en parlerai.

- Tu peux venir aussi.

- Pardon ?

- Peut-être que si papa voit à quoi tu ressembles, il va dédramatiser le fait que Blaine sorte avec des garçons. Je pense qu'il se monte la tête tout seul, tu comprends.

- ...ou alors il va me lancer des pierres.

- Comme tu veux, Kurt. Si tu veux venir tu es le bienvenu. Mais parles-en à Blaine et tiens-moi au courant. Bon, j'ai cours, je file. Bisous.

- _Bisous_ ?"

Mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Kurt vit Karofsky passer près de lui en faisant semblant de l'ignorer. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de la voir venir, Rachel lui accrocha le bras et l'entraîna avec elle en lui parlant d'une histoire dont il ne comprit pas un mot hormis _chanson_, _chorale_ et _scandaleuse injustice._ Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa situation à McKinley n'était pas redevenue comme avant, elle s'était en réalité nettement améliorée.


	15. Chapitre 15

Voilà l'avant dernier-chapitre ! Merci pour toutes les reviews et les mp (notamment ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement parce qu'ils n'ont pas de compte enregistré) et merci à ma beta emicrazy pour sa relecture.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 15<p>

"Il ne manque plus qu'un nœud papillon et une couche de gel, et tu auras un parfait look de fifils à son papa, se moqua ouvertement Kurt."

Il était assis sur son bureau les jambes croisées et observait d'un air amusé Blaine qui essayait d'ajuster le col de sa chemise.

"Essaye seulement de m'approcher avec ce genre d'horreurs et ce sera la dernière chose que tu auras faite de ta vie, grogna Blaine. C'est bon là ?

- Mets la cravate, je te dis. Tu marqueras un point dans l'estime de ton père."

Blaine se renfrogna, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait son père. Kurt lui fit signe de venir et noua le tissu d'une main experte. Il avait lui-même opté pour un style classe mais simple, costume noir et chemise noire. Il n'allait pas au mariage pour se faire remarquer, bien au contraire. Il y allait parce que Blaine lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, et qu'il voulait lui montrer son soutien.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du nœud, il tira doucement sur la cravate de Blaine, l'obligeant à coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Blaine laissa ses mains se balader sur les cuisses du garçon, provoquant chez lui de petits tressaillements de désir. Kurt décroisa les jambes et serra sa taille entre ses genoux. Blaine donna plus de profondeur à leurs baisers et le serra contre lui.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il vivait chez Kurt, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être dans une relation exclusive et normale. Il adorait Kurt, c'était le seul être au monde avec sa sœur devant qui il s'autorisait à baisser la garde. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé au cours de cette semaine, passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, beaucoup fait l'amour et pour la première fois, Blaine avait totalement confiance en quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa famille. Il pouvait parler plus librement avec Kurt qu'il ne le faisait avec Lea, car il n'avait pas peur de tomber dans des sujets glauques et de la choquer. Il lui avait beaucoup parlé de ses expériences, de son comportement, de sa relation compliquée avec son père. En retour, il aidait Kurt à lutter contre les crises de manque qui le prenaient parfois, mais qui avaient plutôt tendance à s'espacer dans le temps, à leur grand soulagement. Blaine avait l'impression que leur relation était basée sur l'entre-aide, et il était soulagé de ne pas être totalement dépendant de Kurt. Le fait que le garçon ait besoin de lui soulageait son estime personnelle.

Blaine commença à tripoter la ceinture de Kurt. Il le trouvait terriblement séduisant dans ces habits élégants qui lui cintraient la taille.

"Non, déclara fermement Kurt. Pas maintenant, tu vas me décoiffer.

- Mais je suis stressé, j'ai besoin d'un petit peu de... courage...

- Tu m'as déjà fait le coup deux fois depuis ce matin, Blaine. Ça suffit. Tout va bien se passer."

Il arrangea les boucles du garçon du bout des doigts. Blaine avait réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter la proposition de Lea de se retrouver au mariage de sa grande-cousine. Il s'était d'abord dit qu'il n'y allait que pour voir sa sœur, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'il essaye d'arranger la situation avec son père. Il avait trouvé un petit emploi et il participait à la vie de la maison, mais il ne pourrait pas vivre au crochet de Carole encore longtemps. Et puis, il avait besoin de son espace personnel et Kurt avait besoin du sien, et vivre ensemble tout le temps commençait un peu à leur peser, même si Kurt passait au final une grande partie de ses journées au lycée.

Blaine poussa un soupir, lissa inutilement sa veste et suivit Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture. Le temps était couvert, mais heureusement pour leurs vêtements il ne pleuvait pas. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence tendu. Blaine appréhendait les retrouvailles avec sa famille et Kurt n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour le rassurer. Lui aussi redoutait la rencontre avec les parents de Blaine. S'ils étaient vraiment comme il les avait décrits, il y avait très peu d'espoir pour qu'ils acceptent leur couple.

Il se gara devant la salle des fêtes. Les invités étaient tous regroupés un peu plus loin, en train de prendre des photos.

"On attend qu'ils rentrent, on ne va pas débarquer au milieu, ordonna Blaine."

Kurt ne dit rien. L'ambiance dans la voiture était écrasante.

"Si ça se passe mal... tu peux rester chez moi tu sais, tenta finalement Kurt. Peut-être qu'on pourra libérer le bureau et t'en faire une chambre... comme ça on aurait chacune la nôtre...

- Je ne vais pas m'imposer à Carole plus longtemps. Financièrement c'est impossible, et elle n'a pas mérité un poids pareil.

- Mais elle ne te laissera jamais dormir dehors, tu le sais. Et moi non plus. Arrête de te prendre la tête, ok ? Tu es venu ici pour voir Lea, tu ne vas pas débarquer en tirant une gueule d'enterrement. C'est un _mariage_, Blaine."

Les gens commençaient enfin à rentrer dans la salle. Ils entraperçurent la mariée, mais Lea et ses parents étaient invisibles dans la masse des invités. Blaine poussa un soupir stressé et Kurt se pencha par-dessus le levier de vitesse pour déposer un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

"Bon, j'en fume une et on y va, décida soudain Blaine."

Ils sortirent, et Blaine s'appuya contre la voiture pour fumer sa cigarette. Kurt resta un peu à l'écart, indisposé par la fumée. Blaine parut se détendre un peu en fumant, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle des fêtes.

Leur entrée passa totalement inaperçue. Il y avait sans doute plusieurs centaines de personnes présentes et l'agitation était à son comble. La musique était forte, plusieurs personnes dont les mariés dansaient et les autres parlaient avec animations.

"Tout ce rose et cette dentelle, c'est écœurant, fit remarquer Kurt avec un air dégoûté."

Mais Blaine était bien trop occupé à chercher sa sœur des yeux pour l'écouter. Soudain, il fonça vers les tables et Kurt l'attrapa par la veste pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Blaine s'approcha d'un groupe de personnes qui parlaient, un verre de pétillant à la main.

"Mademoiselle, dit-il avec un petit sourire, je ne comprends pas qu'on ait laissé rentrer une jeune fille qui fasse à ce point de l'ombre à la mariée."

Lea se retourna, poussa un cri de joie et se jeta dans ses bras. Blaine fut un peu déstabilisé et leva les mains en l'air pour ne pas abimer le chignon compliqué qu'elle portait.

"Oh mon Dieu je suis _tellement_ contente que tu sois venu ! Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Kurt m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un boulot. D'ailleurs, salut Kurt !"

Elle quitta les bras de Blaine et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Kurt, qui parut aussi surpris que Blaine par ce geste. Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Blaine et lui posa une multitude de questions pour savoir s'il allait bien. Kurt s'éloigna pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Il prit une flute de champagne en ignorant le regard outré des adultes assis à la table, choqués de le voir ouvertement consommer de l'alcool malgré son âge. Il observa les gens autour de lui, sans doute possible issus des hautes classes de la société pour la plupart.

"Salut, j'ai toujours fantasmé sur les mecs mauvais genre, et je craque pour le maquillage. Je suis à toi quand tu veux et où tu veux, de préférence tout de suite."

Kurt avala le champagne de travers et sentit les bulles lui remonter dans le nez. Il se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, pour jeter un regard stupéfait au garçon qui venait de lui adresser aussi crument la parole. Il était grand et apprêté, très à l'aise dans son costume et avait un petit sourire mesquin collé aux lèvres.

"Sebastian, se présenta-t-il. Aucun lien avec l'un des mariés, je suis l'ami d'un ami qui adore écumer les fêtes chics à la recherche de badboys égarés.

- Je n'aime pas les oies blanches, retourne chez ta mère, répondit Kurt d'un ton sec en vérifiant dans un miroir de poche que son maquillage était intact."

Le dénommé Sebastian haussa les sourcils, mais son sourire s'élargit.

"Ok... tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Avoir du gel dans les cheveux ne m'empêche pas d'être une salope au lit...

- Je m'en tape. Tu me gaves, là. Casse-toi.

- Et lui là-bas ? Je suis sûr que c'est une bête de sexe."

Kurt suivit son regard et, comme il s'y attendait, tomba sur Blaine qui discutait avec animation avec sa sœur un peu plus loin.

"Lui, il est à moi. Si tu oses ne serait-ce que l'envisager, je te fais bouffer tes cou-

- Ok, ok, calme-toi. Si tu changes d'avis, fais-moi signe."

Il s'éclipsa non sans lui avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil, et Kurt retourna vers Blaine et Lea, un poil plus agacé qu'il ne les avait quittés.

"Je vais parler à mon père, lui annonça Blaine. Je crois que c'est la meilleure solution, je vais essayer de calmer un peu les choses."

Lea hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"D'accord, répondit Kurt. Si tu le sens bien...

- J'aimerais vous présenter l'un à l'autre.

- Hein ?

- Lea a raison, je crois qu'il s'imagine un peu tout et n'importe quoi, te voir un chair et en os lui permettra de dédramatiser un peu les choses. Je pense."

Le visage de Kurt s'assombrit. La manière dont Blaine avait décrit son père lui avait donné tout sauf envie de le rencontrer. Mais après tout, il était venu pour le soutenir.

"Ok...va lui parler, je reste ici. Fais-moi signe quand tu veux que je vienne."

Blaine se mordilla la lèvre. Kurt avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais il y avait trop de monde autour d'eux, et ils n'étaient pas vraiment en terrain conquis.

"Merde, alors. Ça va bien se passer, lui dit-il simplement."

Blaine lui adressa un pâle sourire et se faufila parmi la foule pour rejoindre son père, qui discutait avec trois hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son père se figea. Il reprit cependant rapidement de la contenance et s'excusa auprès de ses interlocuteurs. Il s'écarta un peu des invités et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

"Salut, papa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Blaine ?

- Je voulais voir Lea et te parler.

- Tu as réfléchi sur ton comportement ?

- Je peux essayer de faire des efforts...

- Essayer ce n'est pas suffisant, répondit froidement son père. Et ton travail scolaire ?

- Je... j'ai trouvé un petit boulot. J'ai arrêté le lycée.

- _Tu as arrêté le lycée ?_

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Comment veux-tu que je vive ?"

Le père de Blaine se prit le visage dans les mains, excédé. Il mit plusieurs secondes à se reprendre.

"Où vis-tu, d'ailleurs ?

- Chez... Kurt. C'est mon... mon copain.

- Ton _ami. _

- Non, mon petit-copain."

Il fit discrètement signe à Kurt de le rejoindre. Son père semblait au bord de la nausée. Kurt s'avança vers eux, un peu hésitant, et salua Mr Anderson tout en lui tendant la main.

"Papa, Kurt... Kurt, papa, annonça Blaine d'une voix faible."

Son père ne fit pas le moindre geste pour serrer la main de Kurt, et celui-ci la baissa, gêné. Blaine sembla passer de l'appréhension à la colère, mais ne dit rien. Kurt était profondément mal à l'aise, d'autant que Mr Anderson le dévisageait avec insistance, de manière particulièrement impudique. Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur ses piercings et sur son maquillage, et son air dégoûté exprimait clairement ce qu'il en pensait.

"C'est toi, le gamin drogué ?"

Kurt ouvrit bouche puis la referma sans un mot. Il se tourna vers Blaine, qui ne disait rien mais regardait à présent son père avec une expression de défi.

"C'_était_ moi, rectifia Kurt, encouragé par l'attitude de plus en plus belliqueuse de sa moitié.

- Je ne veux pas que tu approches Blaine, c'est compris ?

- C'est un peu trop tard, monsieur."

Mr Anderson commençait vraiment à l'agacer, et son sang-froid le quittait peu à peu.

"Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu disparaisses de sa vie sur-le-champ, répliqua le père de Blaine d'une voix glaciale.

- Il ne me quittera pas, parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit Blaine à son tour. Je suis plus stable aujourd'hui que je ne l'ai jamais été.

- En ayant décidé de laisser tomber le lycée ? Tu te condamnes à une vie d'alternance entre les petits métiers ingrats et le chômage, Blaine. Et puis pour ton propre bien et l'honneur de la famille, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça.

- Tu m'as viré de la maison, tu n'as plus vraiment ton mot à dire, papa, fit remarquer Blaine.

- Je pensais que de cette manière tu apprendrais des leçons, mais apparemment tu n'as pas mis longtemps à te faire mettre le grappin dessus par le premier drogué du coin."

C'était tellement insultant et faux que Kurt en resta muet.

"Et si je décide de rester avec lui ?

- Tu es prêt à ruiner ta vie pour une attirance de jeunesse ?

- Ma vie est déjà ruinée papa, et ce n'est sa faute à lui. Et ce n'est pas une attirance, c'est mon petit-ami, je t'ai dit."

Il accompagna le geste à la parole en saisissant la main de Kurt. Les yeux de son père s'exorbitèrent et il lança un regard inquiet aux alentours.

"Arrête-ça, Blaine. Nous n'allons pas repartir sur ce débat. Je ne rentrerai pas dans le jeu de la provocation.

- Je m'en fiche. Je suis venu pour arranger les choses entre nous, papa. Et après tu prétends que je ne fais aucun effort.

- Si tu es venu pour couvrir la famille de honte devant tout le monde, je préfère que tu partes tout de suite, répondit son père, les yeux toujours fixés sur leurs mains liées."

Blaine tremblait littéralement de colère à présent. Kurt lui serra les doigts pour l'inciter à se calmer, mais Blaine ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

"Si seulement je n'avais pas un sale con ignorant et coincé à la place d'un père, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance de réussir ma vie, lâcha-t-il."


	16. Chapitre 16

Voici le dernier chapitre de Par désir de vengeance !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review, et merci à ma beta **emi****crazy **!

Humm... **warning : violence physique. **

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 16<p>

Le bruit caractéristique du verre qui se brise fit tourner toutes les têtes dans la direction de Kurt, Blaine et son père. Ce dernier avait serré tellement fort le pied de sa flûte de champagne qu'elle venait de lui exploser dans la main. Mais il était tellement choqué par la manière dont venait de lui parler son fils qu'il ne sembla même pas s'en rendre compte. Il tremblait de colère. Blaine savait que la gifle était à deux doigts de partir, mais le nombre de personnes qui les entouraient semblait retenir le bras de son père.

Un des jeunes hommes qui discutaient avec Mr Anderson quand Blaine était arrivé se précipita vers lui et commença à tamponner sa veste avec une serviette de table pour sécher la tâche d'alcool. Par chance, le père de Blaine ne semblait pas blessé.

"Laissez, ça va aller, le repoussa-t-il en levant la main d'un geste impatient pour l'écarter."

Les gens finirent par se détourner d'eux pour reprendre leurs conversations interrompues. Blaine fixait toujours son père avec une expression de défi, attendant sa réaction. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de couper définitivement le mince cordon qui les liait depuis son enfance, qu'il avait atteint un point de non-retour.

Le père de Blaine s'assura que plus personne ne leur prêtait attention, et à la surprise des deux garçons, se tourna vers Kurt.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à mon fils pour qu'il se pointe à une fête familiale en costume de seconde-main pour venir m'insulter ouvertement, mais tu vas le payer. Les rebuts de la société comme toi ne méritent même pas d'avoir le droit de montrer leur sale petite tête de pédale en public."

Blaine crut qu'il allait vomir. Son père le dégoûtait littéralement, il commençait à se sentir physiquement mal. Il portait certes des vêtements de seconde-main, mais Carole avait mis beaucoup de temps à retoucher ce costume de Finn pour qu'il soit à sa taille, spécialement pour l'occasion. Et il n'était pas venu pour insulter son père, au contraire. Pour finir, la manière dont il venait d'insulter Kurt était incroyable. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

De son côté, Kurt faisait des efforts surhumains pour rester calme. Si l'homme en face de lui n'avait pas été le père de Blaine, il l'aurait déjà enseveli sous une montagne d'insultes plus aiguisées les unes que les autres. Cet homme était le plus stupide, le plus injuste et le plus borné qu'il ait jamais vu. Il ne comprenait pas comment Blaine avait pu tenir tout ce temps avec lui sans devenir fou. Le jeune homme lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas son père qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, qu'il avait toujours été beaucoup plus belliqueux et rebelle que ses cousins, même à l'époque où son père était très peu présent pour lui. Mais Kurt ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'avoir un tel personnage autour de lui n'avait pu qu'exacerber sa colère et sa volonté de s'échapper au plus vite de son quotidien.

"Ok. Viens, murmura-t-il en prenant de nouveau Blaine par la main. C'est impossible d'avoir une conversation sensée avec un homme de Neandertal, tu le sais."

Blaine sembla hésiter, encore sonné.

"Tu devrais très rapidement apprendre à discerner ce qui est bon pour toi, Blaine, murmura son père d'une voix sifflante.

- Avec vous, intervint Kurt, les clopes, l'alcool, les coucheries à droite à gauche, les fugues. Avec moi, la stabilité, l'amour (le père de Blaine grimaça avec répulsion) et une vraie vie de famille. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Mr Anderson, allez vous faire foutre."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il adressa au père de Blaine un sublime doigt d'honneur. Ce faisant, il tira Blaine par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Lea les rejoignit en trottinant, le visage anxieux, impatiente d'avoir les détails de ce qui était visiblement l'échec de réconciliation du siècle.

Les yeux du père de Blaine brillaient de haine. Il retourna lentement à sa table, et fit signe aux trois jeunes hommes à qui il parlait quelques minutes auparavant de le rejoindre.

~oOo~

"Une catastrophe, murmura Blaine en se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage."

Ils étaient tous les trois dehors devant la salle des fêtes. Blaine était penché au dessus d'un robinet extérieur et essayait de faire passer la nausée qui lui tordait les entrailles. Kurt était adossé contre le mur, sombre et silencieux, ruminant les paroles de Mr Anderson. Lea était près d'eux, les bras croisés et les yeux brillants de larmes.

"Je suis désolée, c'était mon idée...

- Il fallait qu'on tente, murmura Blaine. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi con, putain..."

Il s'assit sur une canalisation incendie et joignit les mains devant son menton.

"Je ne veux plus jamais voir sa gueule, déclara-t-il.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'a dit, Kurt, murmura Lea. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Je suis répugnée..."

Kurt fit un geste dédaigneux de la main pour faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait.

"En tout cas, à partir de maintenant il est hors de question que je respecte les ordres de papa, déclara Lea. Je viendrai te voir quand je voudrai, Blaine."

Blaine lui adressa un pâle sourire. Il n'avait à présent plus le choix, il était obligé de rester avec la famille de Kurt, de représenter un poids pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve de quoi se payer un logement à lui. S'essuya les yeux le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'empêcha pas Kurt de le voir et de le relever pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Je vous laisse, tous les deux, déclara Lea en comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité."

Elle déposa un baiser sur leurs deux joues et s'éclipsa. Blaine la regarda partir d'un air désolé, puis se tourna vers Kurt pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le garçon se montra un peu réticent.

"Je crois... que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit...

- On s'en tape, Kurt. Ils se fichent de ce qu'on peut penser ou ressentir, c'est exactement la même chose dans l'autre sens. Je suis capable d'aller te sucer au milieu de la salle, là, maintenant.

- Hmm... ça pourrait éventuellement être pris pour de la pure provocation, sourit Kurt."

Blaine le prit par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un pouvait les voir depuis la salle, mais au fond de lui il espérait que oui. Il était immensément fier d'avoir Kurt pour lui, de pouvoir le toucher et l'embrasser, et il ne comptait pas se priver de ce privilège à cause d'une bande d'intolérants.

"Plus on me dit que je ne devrais pas être avec toi, plus j'ai envie de toi... murmura Blaine. Autant te dire que là, je pourrais te prendre sur place et tout de suite..."

Avant que Kurt n'ait eu le temps de le retenir, Blaine tira d'un coup sur sa ceinture dont il avait discrètement défait la boucle.

"La voiture, alors, murmura Kurt."

Blaine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il prit Kurt par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui vers la voiture. La porte à peine ouverte, il poussa Kurt sur la banquette arrière et se colla contre lui, entre ses cuisses. Kurt glissa les mains dans ses boucles brunes et le serra contre lui pour l'embrasser. Blaine desserra sa cravate et laissa ses doigts se glisser sous la chemise de Kurt. Celui-ci lui emprisonna la taille avec ses jambes et colla son bassin contre le sien. Il n'y avait pas de sensation plus agréable ni plus excitante au monde que de sentir le corps de Blaine contre le sien. Il poussa un soupir d'aise et Blaine enfouit son visage dans son cou. Kurt ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses baisers, sur ses caresses et sur sa présence contre lui.

Il allait commencer à déboutonner la chemise de Blaine, quand celui-ci se raidit d'un seul coup et se serra contre lui tellement fort qu'il l'étouffa presque.

"_KURT !_"

Un bruit de verre brisé couvrit son cri, et une pluie de particules brillantes s'abattit sur eux. Kurt essaya de se dégager, mais Blaine le tenait contre lui, le visage collé contre son torse pour le protéger des éclats. Puis en une fraction de seconde, Blaine se jeta en arrière hors de la voiture et tira Kurt avec lui. Ce dernier s'étala par terre, sonné, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Blaine le releva et l'inspecta en un coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de blessure. Puis les deux se tournèrent vers la voiture de Kurt.

"MAIS PUTAIN VOUS ÊTES TARÉS ! cria Blaine, hors de lui."

Kurt resta interdit. Trois hommes étaient campés à côté de la vitre brisée de son véhicule, et chacun tenait une barre de bois ou de métal à la main. Kurt n'avait jamais vu aucun de ces hommes, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle l'un d'entre eux venait de faire exploser en mille morceaux la vitre arrière de sa voiture. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible.

"C'est quoi, votre problème, bande d'enculés ? demanda Blaine, déjà prêt à en venir aux mains.

- Pas sûr que ce soit nous, les enculés, répondit l'un des hommes en contournant lentement la voiture pour les rejoindre."

Ils étaient armés, et Blaine recula en obligeant Kurt à faire de même. Celui-ci se laissa faire, sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Blaine reconnut l'un des trois hommes comme celui qui s'était jeté sur son père pour essuyer le champagne qui tâchait sa veste. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien être par rapport à lui, et surtout pourquoi lui et les deux autres les avaient attaqués.

"Ma voiture... gémit Kurt d'une voix brisée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était bien pratique pour que les petits pédés comme vous puissent baiser tranquilles. Mais tu vois, nous on trouve ça dégueulasse. John."

Le dénommé John leva la barre en métal qu'il tenait dans la main et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le pare-brise de la voiture, qui s'opacifia d'un coup. Mu par l'énergie de la rage, Kurt écarta Blaine et se jeta sur l'homme qui leur avait adressé la parole. L'autre avait du prévoir ce genre de réaction, car il lui envoya son genou dans le ventre. Kurt se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Blaine accourut aussitôt vers lui, mais les deux autres hommes se jetèrent sur lui et l'immobilisèrent par les bras. Il se débattit, hurla les pires insultes, parvint presque à se libérer, mais ils tinrent bon.

Kurt tenta de se relever, les entrailles comprimées par le coup qu'il avait reçu. Il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il entendait Blaine crier derrière lui, mais il lui semblait assez lointain.

"Debout, tapette.

- Ta gueule, connard."

Cette réponse lui valut un coup de poing dans la face si violent qu'il se retrouva étalé sur le bitume, un goût de sang dans la bouche. Cette fois, il réagit plus rapidement et se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. Un liquide chaud lui perlait sur le menton et il l'essuya rapidement avec sa manche. Son nez le faisait horriblement souffrir et il était à peu près sûr que l'autre venait de le lui briser. Il esquissa un geste pour se relever, mais un violent coup de pied dans les côtes l'en empêcha.

De son côté, Blaine était en train de devenir fou. Il se débattait comme un diable et les deux hommes qui le tenaient avaient de plus en plus de difficulté à le contenir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces hommes en avaient après Kurt, pourquoi ils avaient visiblement l'intention de le détruire. Et il n'allait pas laisser faire ça sous son nez, il n'allait pas assister à ce spectacle et laisser ces monstres s'en aller vivants.

"Kurt ! Dégage ! Va-t'en, putain ! Sauve-toi !"

Quand le garçon se retourna, il vit que son visage dégoulinait du sang qui coulait de son nez. Cette vision était insupportable. Appuyant de toutes ses forces, il tordit les bras des hommes qui le tenaient. Ceux-ci le lâchèrent dans un cri de douleur, et il fonça sur l'agresseur de Kurt. L'autre tenta de se protéger mais Blaine avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que Kurt en matière de bagarre, et il lui envoya un coup de poing magistral dans le sternum. L'autre tomba en arrière et Blaine se détourna de lui pour s'occuper de Kurt, qui tentait de retrouver une respiration normale, des larmes de panique dans les yeux.

"Ça va aller, ok ? On se casse d'ici, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils nous v-"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'un des deux hommes qui le tenaient quelques secondes auparavant l'avait agrippé par les cheveux et le jeta en arrière. Il tenait son bras bizarrement, comme si la douleur l'avait figé en extension. Blaine griffa la main qui le tenait mais l'autre homme se mit à le rouer de coups de pieds, et il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de se rouler en boule pour se protéger.

"Arrête ! s'écria l'homme que Blaine avait frappé, et qui venait de se relever. Il a dit celui qui ressemble à une fille, surtout pas l'autre.

- Mais il est intenable, cet enfoiré, grogna le troisième homme, prêt à revenir dans l'action.

- Finissons-en, alors, grogna le premier, qui semblait être le chef des trois."

Kurt avait enfin réussi à se relever et essuyait tant bien que mal le flot de sang qui coulait de son nez. Un coup venu de nulle part l'aveugla, et une douleur violente dans le dos suivit immédiatement. Sa joue rencontra une nouvelle fois le béton. Nouveau coup de pied, nouveau coup de barre de métal. Chaque parcelle de son corps hurlait de douleur, mais aucun son n'arrivait à passer ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il aurait voulu mourir plutôt que d'endurer tout ça une seconde plus.

Mais son calvaire continuait, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Soudain, un coup violent lui heurta la tempe, et il plongea dans les ténèbres.

Blaine vit avec horreur le chef du groupe s'écarter de Kurt, en nage. L'homme jeta la barre de fer un peu plus loin et fit quelques pas pour reprendre ses esprits. Kurt était étendu par terre sur le côté, parfaitement immobile. De là où il était, Blaine ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il avait vu l'homme s'acharner sur lui à coups de pieds et barres. Et ce geste, sa manière de reculer, comme s'il avait _fini_...

Il poussa un cri de désespoir et se libéra une nouvelle fois des deux hommes qui le tenaient, profitant du fait que ceux-ci aient diminué leur poigne quand ils avaient vu leur chef reculer. Cette fois, Blaine se jeta sur l'agresseur de Kurt non pas avec la volonté de l'écarter, mais vraiment pour lui infliger la plus grande douleur possible. L'autre recula d'un pas mais Blaine l'attrapa par le cou. L'homme se débattit, les deux autres se précipitèrent à son secours. Un coup de genou fit lâcher momentanément prise à Blaine, mais il se jeta de nouveau sur l'homme avant qu'il ait pu se dégager complètement. Il esquissa un geste en direction de son cou, mais l'autre ne se laissa pas surprendre une seconde fois. Il para son attaque d'un coup réflexe, et Blaine sentit son poing heurter son ventre, mais avec trop peu de force pour le déstabiliser.

Il allait frapper de nouveau, mais le regard choqué de l'homme en face de lui l'arrêta. Il avait les yeux exorbités de surprise et semblait complètement paralysé.

"Merde..."

Les deux autres hommes s'écartèrent. Blaine baissa les yeux pour voir ce qu'ils fixaient tous les trois, et s'aperçut qu'un manche en argent sortait de son abdomen.

Il tituba. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'avait même pas senti le couteau s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Une tâche sombre commençait à apparaître autour de l'objet.

Paniqués, les trois hommes s'enfuirent en courant. Blaine se sentait étrangement calme. Il arrivait parfaitement à réfléchir et se posait des questions très rationnelles, comme par exemple s'il devait ou non retirer le couteau, et comment s'y prendre. Il trouvait presque ironique d'avoir été poignardé par un couteau issu d'un service de mariage. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à côté de Kurt. Le garçon portait une blessure sanguinolente à la tempe, en plus de son nez meurtri. Il avait du sang sur les mains et les joues. Il avait l'air brisé.

Blaine ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse anéantir un être aussi magnifique que Kurt, qu'on puisse lui faire du mal volontairement. La vue du garçon inconscient était insupportable et le blessait plus encore que le couteau planté dans son ventre. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ? Il avait peur de se le dire, il ne pouvait pas y croire... mais si son père avait commandité tout ça ? Les hommes en avaient eu après Kurt, ils l'avaient maintenu à l'écart. Non... c'était impossible...

Des larmes de haine lui brouillèrent la vue. Il s'affaissa sur le goudron. Il commençait à prendre conscience du liquide chaud qui coulait sur son ventre. Il devait appeler à l'aide.

"Kurt..."

Ce fut le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, mais Kurt était déjà là, auprès de lui, dans un état pire que le sien. Ses idées commençaient à se brouiller. Alors, c'était comme ça que tout allait finir ? Déjà ? De manière aussi stupide ? Il repensa à Lea, qu'il avait quittée sur un rapide baiser, sûr de la revoir quelques instants plus tard. Elle était là-bas, à quelques mètres de lui, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait. Il roula sur le dos, épuisé. Ses doigts effleurèrent le manche du couteau, mais il n'osait pas toucher cette chose figée en lui. Il tendit ses doigts rougis vers la main de Kurt, si proche de lui. Mais il n'eut pas la force de la rejoindre, et les ténèbres l'envahirent avant qu'il atteigne son but.

* * *

><p>Pas de panique, il y a un épilogue.<p> 


	17. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Kurt tapota le micro de sa main valide pour vérifier qu'il fonctionnait. Il se sentait immensément seul face à l'intégralité du lycée qui le dévisageait, assise sur les sièges en plastiques inconfortables du gymnase. Au fond de la salle, les Cheerios attendaient pour leur numéro en sautillant sur place pour ne pas refroidir leurs muscles.

"Bon l'homo, tu vas nous faire quoi ? Une petite démonstration de claquettes ? demanda une voix au milieu de foule, bien cachée dans la masse des élèves."

Kurt l'ignora royalement. Même s'il était stressé comme il l'avait rarement été auparavant, il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître d'autre que son flegme habituel. Figgins leva les mains pour demander le silence, sans grand succès.

"Je veux vous parler de Blaine, commença Kurt malgré le brouhaha ambiant.

- On s'en fiche de tes histoires de gays ! cria une voix.

- Sérieusement ? Tu nous as réunis pour ça ? s'écria une voix féminine.

- Il veut faire de nous tous des tarlouses ! cria un garçon.

- Ta gueule, bouffon ! répondit la voix de Santana, parfaitement identifiable parmi les cheerleaders."

Kurt profita du moment de stupéfaction qui suivit pour continuer.

"Beaucoup d'entre vous ne doivent pas le connaître, il a fait un passage éclair dans le lycée il y a quelques semaines. Le genre de mec insupportable, vulgaire, arrogant, imbuvable en cours et j'en passe et des meilleures. Mais aussi, ouvertement gay."

Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'entamer la suite. Les élèves commençaient à lui prêter un peu d'attention.

"Blaine est plongé dans le coma depuis trois semaines après avoir été poignardé par des mecs envoyés pour nous tabasser, parce que nous sommes gays."

Il fut obligé de marquer une pause. Un flot d'images insoutenables venait de lui envahir l'esprit. Son réveil à l'hôpital, la douleur qui lui transperçait tout le corps, l'air grave du médecin qui venait de lui donner des nouvelles de Blaine, la vision de Blaine entouré de tuyaux et d'appareils, les longues heures d'attente passées dans sa chambre, l'incertitude, toujours l'incertitude...

"Je ne veux pas de votre pitié pour lui, c'est clair ? Parce qu'il vous enverrait tous chier. Je veux seulement que vous sachiez que toutes vos petites insultes de merde, qui ici n'ont pas d'impact pour la simple raison que je m'en tamponne, peuvent avoir des conséquences énormes à l'extérieur. Chaque fois que vous sortez vos blagues stupides dans le seul but de faire rire la galerie, vous les imprimez dans la cervelle des gens autour de vous. Et il arrive un jour où elles ne sont plus des blagues et deviennent une question de vie ou de mort."

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Le gymnase était parfaitement silencieux à présent. Même les cheerleaders avaient arrêté de s'échauffer.

"Je n'ai pas vu Blaine se faire poignarder. J'étais inconscient parce que nos agresseurs venaient de m'assommer avec une barre en fer, mais je sais qu'il a essayé de me défendre. Il a risqué sa putain de vie pour sauver la mienne, alors qu'il aurait pu partir en courant et sauver sa peau. C'est le mec le plus courageux qui ait jamais mis les pieds dans ce lycée, vous percutez ? Bien plus courageux que tous ceux d'entre vous qui nous traitez de tapettes et de pédés quand vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne vous arrivera rien en retour. Il a prouvé qu'il valait bien mieux que vous tous réunis."

Sa voix tremblait de colère. Il ne savait pas du tout si son message les atteignait ou rebondissait sur la couche de stupidité qui les entourait. Mais il avait besoin de vider son sac, de déverser toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée depuis trois semaines. Il ne surveillait même plus son langage, il s'en fichait.

"Mais le plus dégueulasse dans cette histoire, c'est que ces mecs, ceux qui nous ont attaqués alors que nous ne connaissions même pas leurs noms, c'est son père qui les envoyés. Le père de Blaine, qui ne supportait pas l'idée que son fils soit gay et qui n'a pas supporté que son fils refuse de changer pour lui. Maintenant, Blaine est entre la vie et la mort, branché à des machines de tous les côtés et incapable d'avoir une relation avec qui que ce soit."

Ses yeux le brûlaient à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots.

"Je comprends... je comprends qu'on puisse être profondément déçu par son gamin, poursuivit-il en essayant de se calmer. Blaine a fait pas mal de conneries et son père avait de multiples raisons de lui faire des reproches. Mais _ça_, il ne pouvait pas le changer, quoi que son père fasse. Même mort Blaine sera toujours gay. Je ne peux pas croire qu'un être humain puisse préférer voir son fils mourir plutôt que de l'accepter différent de ses espérances.  
>Croyez ou non que l'on naisse avec notre propre sexualité, je ne veux pas ouvrir ce débat. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'on ne naît pas homophobe. Ces convictions qui ont conduit le père de Blaine à ordonner à ces hommes de nous battre, on les lui a plantées dans la tête, il n'est pas né avec. Aucun être humain ne naît cruel. Alors, pensez tous à la portée des conneries que vous dites maintenant, pendant que vous êtes au lycée et que vous ne pensez pas à l'avenir. Pensez que si votre fils ou votre fille est gay, même si cela n'est pas ce que vous espériez, il ou elle sera peut-être dotée de qualités que beaucoup d'hétéros n'ont pas. Et pensez que peut-être qu'un enfoiré l'attend au coin de la rue avec un couteau, parce qu'il trouve ça contre-nature, que ça ne devrait pas exister. Pensez que cette personne pourrait être celle à côté de qui vous êtes assis aujourd'hui et dont vous trouvez les remarques homophobes immensément drôles, et qui peut-être n'aura pas la chance d'ouvrir les yeux à temps avant de commettre un acte irréparable par pure ignorance."<p>

Il marqua une pause, le souffle court. Il avait envie de crier, et essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal.

"Je ne sais pas si Blaine va s'en sortir, son état est stable mais préoccupant. Je veux juste que vous vous rappeliez de lui comme l'exemple de ce que l'ignorance et la cruauté humaine peuvent détruire. Même si vous ne l'avez pas connu ou que vous le détestiez, il reste une vie humaine, et il était prêt à se sacrifier pour en sauver une autre."

Il éteignit le micro, tremblant d'émotion. Un silence de plomb pesait sur le gymnase. Plusieurs élèves se levèrent et quittèrent les gradins d'un pas rapide. Kurt resta planté au milieu du terrain de basket, insensible au temps qui s'écoulait. Soudain, une main le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle.

Lea le conduisit dehors et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait assisté à toute l'intervention de Kurt avec l'autorisation de Figgins. Elle essuya les larmes qui brillaient sur ses propres joues et tenta un sourire.

"C'était bien, lui dit-elle simplement. Un peu trop d'emphase par moment, mais le message était clair, je crois.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont rien enregistré, grogna Kurt."

Il poussa un soupir et prit Lea dans ses bras. Elle pleura silencieusement contre lui, submergée par les souvenirs que lui avait remémorés ce discours. C'était elle qui les avait trouvés inconscients sur le parking. Elle savait que la vision de son frère et de Kurt étendus par terre et couverts de sang était la pire horreur sur laquelle ses yeux se poseraient jamais.

"On devrait... retourner à l'hôpital, dit-elle. Maman vient de rentrer du tribunal et nous attend pour aller dîner, et il ne faut pas qu'on soit en retard pour retrouver Carole."

Kurt acquiesça. Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et ils regagnèrent ensemble sa voiture.

Blaine lui manquait terriblement. Il avait perdu le seul être dont il acceptait les caresses et contre qui il voulait se lover la nuit. Il lui arrivait souvent de se réveiller tard en se demandant pourquoi il était seul dans son lit. Il avait décidé de s'accrocher à l'espoir que Blaine se réveille un jour et qu'ils puissent partager tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire ensemble. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si les médecins lui annonçaient soudain que Blaine ne se réveillerait pas.

Il voulait aussi revoir le sourire de Lea, dont la joie de vivre s'était envolée. Elle avait perdu son innocence en les retrouvant agonisants sur le parking, elle avait perdu son père quand celui-ci avait été arrêté par les forces de l'ordre, elle avait perdu son frère et se sentait immensément coupable pour ce qui était arrivé. Kurt avait essayé de la réconforter de son mieux, mais parler de Blaine lui lacérait à chaque fois un peu plus le cœur.

Il avait demandé à Figgins de le laisser parler devant tout le lycée pour évacuer sa colère. Il avait menti, ce qui était arrivé à Blaine l'avait rendu sensible aux insultes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sans cesse repenser à la manière dont lui avait parlé le père de Blaine, de la haine dans son regard quand ils l'avaient quitté. Et des conséquences qui s'en étaient ensuivies.

Kurt avait toujours été plutôt égoïste, mais imaginer que d'autres personnes puissent subir ce que Blaine et lui avaient subi, cette douleur, cette humiliation, tout cela lui donnait envie de crier au monde entier combien ils étaient tous stupides et ignorants. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait à son échelle, en essayant de faire passer un message à McKinley. Il n'avait aucune idée de la portée qu'avait eue son discours, mais au moins il avait essayé.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège passager. Son bras gauche était encore dans une attelle, et parfois des troubles de la conscience séquelles de son traumatisme crânien le prenaient soudainement, aussi il avait interdiction de conduire. Mais il avait accepté de prêter sa voiture à Lea, et elle lui servait en quelque sorte de chauffeur entre chez lui, chez elle et l'hôpital.

Tandis qu'il bataillait un peu pour accrocher sa ceinture d'une main, Lea sortit son portable pour y jeter un coup d'œil, par pur réflexe. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, mais c'est quand il fut finalement attaché et qu'il se retourna qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était pâle comme la mort.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée."

Le son qui venait de sortir de sa bouche était à peine audible. Les lèvres de Lea tremblaient.

"Je... j'ai trois appels de l'hôpital. Cinq de ma mère. Deux de Carole. Tu... toi aussi ?"

Kurt ne répondit pas. Il avait éteint son iPhone pendant le temps qu'il avait parlé, et il n'avait pas pensé à le rallumer.  
>Il savait très bien ce que ces appels voulaient dire. Ils n'étaient pas en retard, ils avaient tous les deux prévenu leurs familles qu'ils étaient à McKinley. L'hôpital les avait appelés. C'était forcément des nouvelles de Blaine. Bonnes ou mauvaises.<p>

"Ils ont laissé un message ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle."

Les yeux de Lea brillèrent de larmes. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. Elle était absolument terrorisée.

"Je... je ne veux pas savoir... par message..."

Sa voix se brisa. Elle essuya ses larmes d'un geste brutal, comme si chaque muscle de son bras était contracté et l'empêchait de faire un mouvement fluide. Kurt lui prit doucement le téléphone des mains, et elle sursauta beaucoup trop violemment.

Lui aussi avait envie de craquer, de pleurer, de crier son stress. Il était au bord des larmes, mais il savait qu'il devait être fort. Il se surprit à prier, même s'il ne savait pas trop à qui il s'adressait.

"Je vais les rappeler, ok ?"

Lea hocha la tête frénétiquement. Elle prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Sa main tremblait sur sa cuisse, et Kurt la saisit malgré son attelle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans la sienne.

Ses doigts tremblaient tellement qu'il eut du mal à sélectionner un numéro à rappeler sur l'écran tactile. Il choisit Carole. Elle travaillait à l'hôpital, elle pourrait lui donner les informations les plus claires possibles. Et il ne voulait pas tomber sur quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Lea le dévisagea d'un air anxieux alors qu'il collait le téléphone contre son oreille. Le bip d'attente fut un supplice.

"Allo ? répondit une voix au bout du fil. Lea ?"

Des larmes d'angoisse dévalèrent ses joues avant même qu'il entende la suite. Carole prononça une phrase, et il ferma les yeux, le souffle coupé.

~oOo~

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est ici que finit cette fanfiction.<br>J'ai absolument adoré l'écrire, je me suis éclatée sur chacun des chapitres et ça a vraiment été un plaisir pour moi de la partager. Je suis sincèrement surprise de l'engouement qu'il y a eu autour et j'en suis vraiment touchée et ravie.

Je voudrais remercier avant tout ma fabuleuse beta emicrazy, sans qui cette fic n'existerait même pas puisque c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de la poster alors que j'hésitais vraiment. Merci pour les multiples corrections et re-corrections, les réponses aux doutes de dernières minutes, les avis éclairés et les critiques sincères.

Merci à tous les gens qui ont laissé des reviews, et plus particulièrement à ceux qui en ont laissé une pour _chaque_ chapitre. Merci à ceux qui sont là depuis le début et ceux qui ont rejoint le navire en route.  
>Même si je pense qu'un auteur de fanfic écrit avant tout pour lui-même, ce sont les reviews qui donnent la motivation nécessaire pour continuer.<br>Enfin à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, j'espère que vous avez apprécié de suivre les garçons à travers tous ces moments de joie, de peine, de stress...


End file.
